Destined
by xLonely Soldierx
Summary: It's my very first fanfic. Pleeaassee read. I hope you enjoy it...Summary inside. Rating T to be on the safe side. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE...
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors (characters, etc.), but I do own my created characters. _

_Our favorite pirate, Gan Ning, is badly wounded and trying to make it back home after a gruesome battle against Shu forces, but misfortune befalls him when he is captured. When all hope of survival seemed to be gone, he is rescued by a young female warrior whose identity has yet to be revealed (if you haven't noticed already, I totally suck at summaries). BTW, just so no one's confused, this story doesn't follow the storyline of the actual game at all. ENJOY!!_

* * *

_Destined_

**_Chapter 1_ **

Gan Ning staggered across the broken landscape that had been the scene of a ferocious war between the Wu and Shu armies, now littered with the bodies of soldiers, both dead and dying. His vision was failing him not only because of the early evening sun slowly sinking into the horizon, but because of the injuries he'd gotten from the bloody battle; he was surprised that he could even stand, but knew that his legs wouldn't hold him for long. The pain escalated with every step he took. His body was cut and bruised, and two deep gashes, one on the left portion of his chest and the other in his right side, trickled a steady flow of thick, red blood. _I've got to make it back._ His mind surged that thought through his head over and over again. He stopped momentarily to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling with ragged, labored breathing, and took that time to look around. The place was abandoned; all those who survived the war, both Wu and Shu alike, had all but cleared out. Then, with a slight grunt, he willed his feet to take another step, but found that he had no strength left to move. His legs began to wobble underneath him, and then finally gave out, letting him fall to the ground with a sickening thud. He'd lost too much blood; his body wouldn't support him any longer. _So, this is it then?_ he thought dismally. _I am to die here…unbeknownst to anyone…_ He took a deep breath, sadly accepting his fate. _So be it._ At that, he let his eyes slide shut.

"Hey, look over there."

Gan Ning froze. He cracked his eyes open and attempted to turn his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the owners of the semi distant voices, but stopped as white hot pain shot through his body, distorting his vision terribly; he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out in agony.

"What is it?"

"That man right there…I think he's still alive."

"What? Impossible. He's too beat up to have even had a chance."

"No, the blood on him isn't dried. In fact, it's still flowing. He's bleeding!"

"What?"

Gan Ning, though struggling to stay conscious due to his last attempt to move, heard footsteps coming in his direction. Soon, two men were standing over him, both dressed in all-too-familiar forest green armor. _They're from Shu!_ his mind screamed at him.

"Well it appears you were right, Sha Moke. This general **is** still alive, and he's none other than Gan Ning-part of the reason we lost this war." one of the men said.

"Is he now? Well than, Zhang Bao, how about we take him back to Lord Liu Bei. This is sure to make him feel better about our loss today." Sha Moke suggested, grinning evilly.

"Good idea." Zhang Bao said. "This day may have some tinge of victory for us yet!"

The two men then bent down and grabbed the defenseless Wu general by either arm and proceeded to drag him back to three waiting horses. Waves of pain rushed through Gan Ning's body, overtaking his conscious. Soon everything went black. And unbeknownst to any of them, a pair of clear blue eyes watched intently from behind a partially destroyed defense base as the two Shu generals laid the unconscious Wu general across one of the three horses, mounted the other two and sped off. When they were gone, the warrior came from her hiding place and gazed in the direction in which the Shu generals rode.

"He must be rescued, whoever he is." she determined.

Her decision made, she turned and went to her own horse, which still stood behind the defense base and hopped onto it. She dug her heels into the horse's sides and galloped towards the place she knew they were headed – the kingdom of Shu in Jing.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Gan Ning?" Ling Tong asked in general as he walked through the dining hall filled with warriors eating and drinking to Wu's victory.

No one heard Ling Tong over the incessant talking and laughing. Shaking his head, Ling Tong went to the front of the room and turned towards the crowd.

"EXCUSE ME!" he yelled to the top of his lungs, grabbing everyone's attention. "I said has anyone seen Gan Ning?"

All the soldiers looked around at each other and spoke among themselves for a moment, all of them suddenly realizing that they hadn't seen or heard from the ex-pirate since they returned home.

"Well?" Ling Tong said.

"Well what?" a female voice from the back of the room sounded over the murmuring crowd of warriors.

Ling Tong looked up to see Sun Shang xiang coming towards him.

"I'm looking for Gan Ning." Ling Tong said.

"What, is he not here?" Shang Xiang asked.

Ling Tong glowered. "If he were here, would I be looking for him?" he asked. "I haven't seen him since we got back."

"Hmm, well he's got to be around here somewhere." Shang Xiang said.

"I've looked everywhere, his quarters, the infirmary, the training grounds, all over the palace, here…he's not anywhere." Ling Tong said. "I'm getting concerned."

Sun Shang Xiang thought for a minute. "Hey, let's go to my father!" she said after a moment or two. "Maybe he can help."

"Help how?" Ling Tong asked. "If no one else knows where Gan Ning is then I'm pretty sure that he doesn't either."

"Well we won't know that until we ask." Shang Xiang said semi-defensively. "Now, let's go."

The two warriors then exited the dining hall and headed for the grand hall where they knew they'd find Sun Jian.

* * *

"My lord, masters Zhang Bao and Sha Moke wish to see you." one of the door guards stated. "They say it is of great importance."

Liu Bei, who had been gazing at the floor, looked up and nodded at the guard. "Alright, let them in." he instructed.

The guard bowed low before going and opening the door for the two Shu generals.

"Lord Liu Bei, we have news that may yet brighten your distressed state after our loss today." Zhang Bao announced.

"What is it?" Liu Bei asked, his tone lacking real interest.

"We have captured the Wu general Gan Ning." Sha Moke replied. "We found him on the battlefield unable to move due to his injuries."

Liu Bei looked up, his dismal expression brightening somewhat. "Where is he now?" he asked.

Zhang Bao turned to the door guards. "Let them in." he said.

The guards pushed the doors open once more, and two other generals walked in, dragging Gan Ning in with them. Liu Bei's eyes widened.

"Here he is, my lord." Sha Moke said.

The two generals dropped Gan Ning on his knees, jolting the ex-pirate into a semi-conscious state. Liu Bei rose from his throne and came towards the crowd. When he was close enough, Liu Bei looked down at the warrior, a small frown settling on his features.

"Gentlemen," he spoke after a few seconds, "take this man to the holding area. Get as much information about Wu's future plans out of him by any means necessary. And, when you're done, put him out of his misery."

Evil smiles curved on the two Shu generals' lips. "Yes, my lord." they responded in unison as they turned and proceeded to leave, dragging Gan Ning behind them.

* * *

The woman warrior slowed her horse to a simple walk as she got closer to the gates of the Shu palace. She was shocked that she had even gotten through Jing without drawing suspicion and concluded that it must have been because it was dark out now; no one could tell that she was the only one who wore blue out of what seemed to be a sea of green. Steering her horse away from the front entrance of the palace, she searched for a less guarded way through the walls surrounding it. She rode around to the rear of the palace, which was back-to-back with thick forest that led to a few small mountains and found this area to be lacking guards completely. _Humph, they assume that they'll never be attacked or invaded from behind because of the landscape._ she thought. _Perhaps they should consider rethinking that theory._ She then got down from her horse and tied it loosely to a tree on the corner of the wall, confident that it wouldn't be seen. Once her horse was secure, she searched for an entry point. After taking only a few steps, she found a gaping hole big enough for a large man to fit through. She mused victoriously and went through the hole.

"Now, where would I begin?" she asked herself thoughtfully.

Suddenly, an agonizing cry rang out into the night air, causing the warrior to jump unintentionally. Looking for the source of the noise, her eyes fell upon a lighted window that led to the basement of the palace.

"There!" she whispered, sprinting soundlessly across the graveled ground towards the window. When she reached the window, she was faced with a sight that made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review...all opinions greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors...none of it...Well the action keeps going. On to Chapter 2!_

* * *

_Destined_

**_Chapter 2_**

Gan Ning lay on his back, struggling to breathe. He had retained his consciousness now, but wished that he hadn't. A booted foot was now planted on top of his ribcage and the weight it was applying was increasing.

"What do you know, scum?!?" Zhang Bao bellowed. "No general can be completely unaware of what his emperor's plans are!"

When he got no answer, he removed his foot and kicked the warrior in his injured right side. Gan Ning cried out once more, pain consuming him like wildfire. Sha Moke stepped forward. He kneeled down and wrapped his hand around the warrior's neck.

"He asked you a question, or did you not hear?" Sha Moke spat venomously, his hand tightening around Gan Ning's throat.

The salty taste of blood became evident in the warrior's mouth as he felt himself being pulled to his knees.

"Answer now!" Sha Moke yelled.

Gan Ning simply looked at the man in front if him, unable to say a thing. He was running out of air rapidly.

"Fine." Sha Moke said darkly.

He then balled up his fist and, with his hand still gripping Gan Ning's neck, drove it into the warrior's stomach. Gan Ning felt blood rush up through his throat. Sha Moke released him, letting him fall to the ground. Gan Ning lay there motionless, his body broken, as everything grew dark once more.

From her point at the window, the woman warrior cringed at the sight before her, an unspeakable anger growing from her very core.

"I have to stop this-now!" she whispered furiously.

At that, she pulled the hood to the coat she wore over her head as to provide some disguise to her appearance and leapt through the window. Both Zhang Bao and Sha Moke looked up when they heard her land.

"Who are you?" Zhang Bao demanded as he and Sha Moke reached for their swords.

Before they got their swords unsheathed, the woman warrior got pass their defense and hit them both hard in their necks and then used the handle of her own sword to slam into their temples, knocking them completely out. She then went to the battered young warrior lying on the ground behind her. Pulling him into her lap, she quickly checked him over. _He's from the kingdom of WU._ she observed. A groan escaped the warrior's throat due to his body's sudden movement. She stared a moment in disbelief.

"You're still alive!" she whispered to him, though she was sure that he didn't hear her.

Taking the coat she wore, she quickly wrapped his entire torso with it, tearing it in places so that it was able to effectively cover the gashes in his body and help stop the bleeding. At that, she stood and lifted the man up with her, pulling his right arm over her shoulders. Spotting an exit that led out the way she came, she got to the door as quickly as she could while carrying the full weight of the unconscious warrior and exited quickly. Finally back at her horse, she made it lie down and put the man on its back. When it was standing again she got on herself and turned in the direction of Wu's location, which lay directly to the south of her own home.

"Okay, let's get you home." she said.

With a small cry, her horse sped in the direction of Jian Ye, the region that Wu called home.

* * *

"Missing?" Sun Jian thought about what he had just been told.

"Yes. No one's seen him since we returned from battle." Sun Shang Xiang explained. "You have any idea where he might be?"

"No, none at all." Sun Jian replied, concern evident in his voice. "And you are sure you looked everywhere?"

"Yes, sir, I'm positive I did." Ling Tong said. "He's nowhere to be found."

Sun Jian ran his hand over his chin in thought. _Gan Ning, one of my best generals, is missing._ His mind tried to sort out the possible whereabouts of the ex-pirate.

"Shang, you and Ling Tong get a search party of about ten together." he finally spoke. "Have one half do another search of the palace and then the town. The other half, which should include the two of you, go to the battlefield and look there."

Ling Tong's expression changed from concern to one of fear. "Do you really think he'd be there?" he asked uneasily.

"We can't rule that out, though I myself hope that he does not turn up there." Sun Jian replied. "Now go, there's no time to waste.

"Yes, my lord." the two said as they bowed before turning to leave.

* * *

The woman warrior had gotten to Jian Ye much quicker than she anticipated. Slowing her horse to a canter, she approached the front entrance of the Wu palace. The gate captains quickly stepped forward, their spears firmly in hand in case of trouble.

"What is your business here?" one of them asked, both noting her blue attire and quickly becoming wary.

"Do not worry, I mean you no ill will." she spoke calmly as not to cause alarm. "I am simply here to return to you one that I think you may have lost."

She leapt gracefully from her horse and signaled the gate captains to come to her. Two of the men came forward, cautiously approaching her horse. When they were close enough, they caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a man atop her steed, and, in the dim light of the torches lining the palace's outer walls, they saw that he was injured. This took the fear out of their stride and they quickly went to assist the woman. When they got the man down, the two gate captains gasped in disbelief. They immediately knew who the man was.

"Master Gan Ning!" they shouted in unison.

One of the men turned to the gate. "The rest of you get here now!"

Three more men came from the gate, all gasping at the sight.

"You must hurry and get him to an infirmary." the woman said. "He was captured by Shu generals who found him at the battlefield and tortured. I managed to rescue him and stop the bleeding, but by the time I got to him, he had already lost a lot of blood. I don't know how long he will last."

The men nodded in understanding and quickly hoisted the general up and carried him to the gate.

"Open the gates!" one of the men shouted.

Immediately the gates came open, letting the men in. The same man turned back to the woman.

"Miss, what name am I to give Master Gan Ning's rescuer?" he asked.

"I'm Ice of Wei." she responded.

The gate captain bowed and then ordered the gates closed. At that, Ice rode off towards her home. _Gan Ning._ That name rang in her mind repeatedly.

* * *

**Fire away! All opinions welcome...**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors, blah, blah, blah...yeah. Well, here goes Chapter 3._

* * *

_Destined_

**_Chapter 3_**

"My lord!" the gate captain said urgently as he burst through the doors of the grand hall. Sun Jian looked up from the map he had been staring at along side his two sons, Sun Ce and Sun Quan.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My lord you need to see this." the gate captain said. Sun Jian hastily made his way to the hall's entrance. When he got out the doors, he saw his gate captains approaching him-and they were carrying someone.

"Who is that?" he asked warily.

The gate captain cleared his throat. "It's…Master Gan Ning, my lord." he said.

"What?!" Sun Jian said, almost shouting, quickly approaching the soldiers and looking down at Gan Ning. "What happened?"

"He was captured by Shu, taken back to Jing, and tortured." the gate captain informed. Sun Jian looked at the captain, a puzzled look on his face. "How do you know this?" "The warrior that rescued him told us." the gate captain explained. "She also said that we should get him to an infirmary immediately."

"She?" Sun Jian asked, even more confused.

"Yes, sir, her name is Ice and she is a warrior from Wei."

Sun Jian, deciding that this was too much to think about now, redirected his attention to his injured general. "Get him to the infirmary now!" he ordered. The soldiers picked Gan Ning up and rushed him to the infirmary. "You, sir," Sun Jian said as he pointed to a random soldier, "go and find Shang Xiang and Ling Tong and tell them to call off the search." The soldier bowed and ran off to find the two officers. Sun Jian then headed for the infirmary.

Ling Tong ran through the corridors of the palace towards the infirmary, followed closely by Sun Shang Xiang.

"Ling Tong, slow down!" Shang Xiang called after him. Ling Tong ignored her as he quickly approached the infirmary. A soldier stood waiting for him to arrive. "Where is he?" Ling Tong asked, out of breath. The soldier opened the doors of the infirmary and escorted the two warriors inside. Approaching his best friend's bedside, Ling Tong felt a knot tighten in his throat. Sun Shang Xiang, unable to hold back her tears, allowed them to fall freely down her cheeks. Gan Ning lay there unmoving, with close to five medics working to save his life.

"Who…who did this?" Ling Tong asked, trying to control his shaky voice. "What happened?"

"Shu generals found and captured him on the battlefield; apparently he was injured and was unable to defend himself." Sun Jian explained. "He was then taken to Jing and tortured; fortunately, he was rescued by a warrior from Wei-a female warrior."

"Who?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Her name is Ice; we must remember to thank her formally." Sun Jian said. Then, with a small nod, he turned and left the infirmary. Ling Tong took a deep, shaky breath before backing into a wall and sliding down to the floor. Sun Shang xiang sat down beside him.

"How did this happen?" Ling Tong asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "If I knew he'd still been out there, I would've found him."

"Please don't blame yourself, Ling Tong." Shang Xiang said, placing a hand on the warrior's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, I'm sure of it." Ling Tong looked at her and smiled weakly. "Let's hope so." he said as he pushed himself to his feet. After helping Shang Xiang to her feet, the two went back to Gan Ning's bedside. The ex-pirate, now bandaged, remained unconscious, his breathing steadying slowly. "Get better, my friend." Ling Tong said silently, before he and Sun Shang Xiang turned and left the infirmary.

* * *

Ice stood on her balcony outside her bedroom gazing up into the starry night sky. Thoughts ran wild through her mind that evening as she finally slowed down to sort out all of the things that had happened that day. She closed her eyes against the cool breeze that seemed to swirl around her body. "Gan Ning, his name is Gan Ning." she said quietly to herself, reopening her eyes. The warrior's name had glued itself to her memory from the time she'd heard the gate captains state it back in Jian Ye for reasons she couldn't possibly know or understand. Ice sighed as she ran her fingers through her soft, chocolate brown hair and turned to go back into her room. Removing her robe, she crawled beneath the warm blankets on her bed. "I hope you're okay…Gan Ning." she whispered into the air, as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gan Ning's eyes slowly fluttered open. The sight that greeted him was a red ceiling outlined with golden patterns of nothing in particular. He turned his head slightly to glance around the room. The window was open, allowing the warm, gentle light of the early morning sun to creep through it. Two chairs sat next to the window. There was a small table in the far right-hand corner of the room with a myriad of bandages and little glass bottles on it. Beside his bed was a small nightstand of some sort, on which sat a pitcher filled with water and a single cup sat next to it. He then turned his head to the door, which was only partially closed. He immediately recognized this room not to be his own quarters. "Infirmary." he rasped in conclusion, turning to face the ceiling again and letting his eyes close. He sighed deeply, a twinge of pain shooting down both his sides as he did so. Thoughts ran through his mind like wild horses. He had no idea as to how he managed to get back to Jian Ye, nor could he fathom how he had survived after what he had gone through; he'd lost so much blood, and on top of that, he was captured and brutally tortured by Shu officers. One thing he was absolutely sure of was that he hadn't come back on his own. _How the hell did I get back? Who saved me?_ Gan Ning's eyes reopened when his stomach growled. He smiled to himself. "Well, at least my appetite wasn't injured." he whispered. Glancing around a few seconds, he brought his arms to his sides. He took a deep breath and then pushed himself into a sitting position, hissing as burning pain flashed through his body. Then slowly, gathering what little strength he had, he climbed to his feet. A wave of dizziness washed over him as he did so, and he placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. Once the dizzy spell passed, he slowly staggered to the door of the room and slipped out.

* * *

Ling Tong and Sun Shang Xiang walked down the hallway toward the infirmary. "It's been four days." he said, sighing deeply. "Four days…and Gan Ning hasn't showed any sign of waking up."

Shang Xiang looked up at her friend. "You have to understand; when he got here he had already lost a lot of blood." she said. "It'll take a little time to recover from that. But, don't worry. Gan Ning's a tough guy, and I'm positive he'll wake up real soon."

Ling Tong looked at Shang Xiang and smiled. "Thanks." he said. Just then, a medic came running towards them. "Master Ling Tong, come with me." he said urgently, grabbing Ling Tong by the wrist and pulling him towards the room that housed Gan Ning. Shang Xiang ran after them.

"What is it?" Ling Tong asked when they got to the door.

The medic pushed the door completely open. "Master Gan Ning's not in his room." he answered.

Panic rose within the two warriors. "Where is he?" Ling Tong asked, his mind being bombarded with millions of thoughts of what might have happened.

"We…we don't know." the medic said. "We've got to find him!" Ling Tong yelled turning and sprinting down the hallway, followed by Shang Xiang. "Look for him!" The medic bowed and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Will you let go of me?" Gan Ning growled. The medic shook his head and tightened the grip he had on the ex-pirate's arm.

"With all due respect sir, you really need to go back to bed." he instructed. "You are in no condition to be walking around, or for that matter, to even be standing at all."

"I'm fine." Gan Ning spat, thoroughly annoyed, effectively ignoring the throbbing pain pulsating through his body.

"You are not, sir." the medic said. "The wounds you received were very serious and will need time to heal, but all this movement will aggravate them and slow the healing process."

"So be it. I'm starving." Gan Ning said shortly. "Master Gan Ning, please, you must go back to bed." the medic pleaded.

"I can bring food to you."

"I don't need your help." Gan Ning said, finally stopping in front of the dining hall. Gan Ning reached for the door handle, but another set of hands restrained him. He turned and glared at the second medic.

"My lord, Master Ling Tong and the princess are looking for you, why are you out of bed?" he asked.

"Get the hell off me!" Gan Ning hissed, attempting to get into the dining hall.

"We can't do that, sir." the second medic said. He then began to pull Gan Ning back in the direction of the infirmary. Gan Ning cried out in pain, the sudden, unexpected pull on his arm intensifying the throbbing in his body.

"Gan Ning!" a voice called from further down the breezeway.

Gan Ning slowly turned to look and caught a glimpse of Ling Tong and Sun Shang Xiang fast approaching him. "Oh no." he muttered, defeated.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Shang Xiang asked. "You shouldn't be walking around in your condition." "She's right, and though I'm overjoyed that you're finally awake, you need to take it easy." Ling Tong said. "It won't do you any good to be moving around like this."

"I don't care, I'm starving." Gan Ning retorted.

"Oh, so that wasn't you we heard hollering in pain?" Shang Xiang asked sarcastically.

"No, it was my invisible friend." Gan Ning shot back. "That wouldn't have happened if these idiots weren't pulling on me!"

"Look, we'll bring you some food, just go back to bed." Ling Tong attempted to reason.

"No." Gan Ning said.

"Please?" Shang Xiang begged.

"No!" Gan Ning shouted.

Ling Tong shook his head. "Alright, you leave us no choice." he said, looking at Shang Xiang and nodding. Gan Ning eyed the two warily as they got closer to him. Then, within seconds, Gan Ning found himself on his back, unable to move, pain paralyzing his whole body. Shang Xiang suddenly appeared in his face, just as everything began to darken around him.

"We're sorry for this, but you were being stubborn." he barely understood her to say.

When he didn't respond, she started calling out to him, as did everyone else. At that, he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Gan Ning opened his eyes and found himself gazing up at the palace before him in the failing light of the evening sun rapidly sinking into the horizon. Flags of green outlined in golden thread waved slightly in a gentle breeze. "What am I doing here…in Jing?" he puzzled as his eyes began to wander over the grounds surrounding the large building._

_It was then that he glimpsed a shadowy silhouette sprint across the grounds, headed towards a lighted room near the base of the palace. Curious, he slowly made his way towards the figure. When he was about four yards away, he looked more closely at the person. It was a young woman about his age, and she was dressed in blue, which only meant one thing-she was a lady of Wei. He walked up to her and squatted next to her at the window she stopped at. _

_"What's going on here?" he asked her. _

_She didn't respond or even look his way; her gaze remained transfixed upon what she was looking at through the palace window. _

_"Hey, didn't you hear me?" he asked, slightly annoyed that she hadn't answered. _

_Still there was no response. His eyebrows furrowed in aggravation, and he proceeded to wave his hand in front of her face. _

_"Hello? Is anyone in there?" he asked sarcastically. _

_The woman's attention remained undeterred; then suddenly, she gasped and her expression twisted into one of horror. He saw and heard this, and turned his attention to what she was staring at so intently._

_The room appeared to be some sort of holding area. There were three men in there, one of which was injured badly while the other two, presumably Shu officers, stood over him. After a second or two, one of the men kneeled and wrapped his hand around the injured man's neck, pulling him up until he was on his knees. It was then that Gan Ning noticed the color of the injured man's clothing-red. His body was also covered in tattoos-TATTOOS! Gan Ning fell backwards from his squatted position. _

_"It…it can't be…" he forced out in sheer terror. _

_That was HIM! Searing pain immediately flooded his being, forcing him to the ground. His attention was suddenly turned to the young woman beside him. She had risen to her feet and was pulling the hood to her long coat over her head. She then crouched down, preparing to dive into the window. "W-what?" Gan Ning breathed, struggling to stay conscious. Without warning, she dove into the room; angry voices rose and then fell silent as quickly as they came. Gan Ning forced himself to look into the room again. The woman had hoisted him up with one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder. "She…she rescued me…" Gan Ning whispered, trailing off as darkness descended upon him once again, pulling him into an empty, black void…_

Gan Ning's eyes shot open; his chest heaved quick, shallow breaths and beads of cold sweat covered his face and glistened in the warm glow of the fully risen sun. He willed himself into a sitting position, though his body protested every move. Quickly glancing around him, he found himself back in the room in the infirmary. He sighed deeply as he brought his hands to his face to wipe away the moisture.

"Just…a dream." he breathed.

Laying back down again, he stared up at the ceiling. The dream he'd just had hung in his memory and invaded his thoughts. It was a dream unlike any other he had ever had. His brows furrowed in thought. _Was…was that some sort of memory?_ he pondered. _I was in Jing, the last place I remember being in before waking up here. And that woman; was she my rescuer?_ His thoughts strayed momentarily to the woman he had seen in his dream. _She…she was…beautiful._ he thought. His eyes shifted to the corner of the room and caught sight of what appeared to be a jacket. It was torn and bloody-it must have been used to stop his bleeding. However, it was the color that caught his attention. It was blue, and looked like the exact same jacket that the woman wore in his dream! _So it was real!_ his mind screamed at him. 'I wasn't just having a dream, it was a flashback.' His eyes moved from the jacket to the ceiling once more. _The woman did rescue me._ he thought, heaving a sigh. At that, he yawned and allowed his eyes to close. _I have to remember to thank her if I ever see her again._ he determined before letting his mind stray into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**How was that? It wasn't too rushy was it? All opinions appreciated.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Chapter 4 comin' at ya in 3, 2, 1..._

* * *

_Destined_

**_Chapter 4_**

Ice moved quickly through the hallways of the Wei palace. She had been up since before daybreak; a cool breeze blew into her room and roused her from her sleeping state, at which point she noticed her clothing from that eventful night.

_I hid those,_ was the thought that surged through her head. _How on earth did they get out into the open?_

It was spotted and speckled in the blood of the man she rescued and was sure to be noticed by the handmaidens if she didn't clean it up (that is, unless they were not noticed seen). Fearing the interrogation she would be sure to receive if the clothing was discovered and reported, she leapt out of bed, grabbed the clothing and silently made her way out of the palace and to the river it bordered. She rubbed and scrubbed incessantly for close to thirty minutes until she was sure she had gotten the deep red patches out of her clothing. She then raced back to her room and hung the clothes on her balcony to dry; it was quite breezy out, so she was sure it would not take long.

She then headed for the stables for her next task - to give her horse a good bath. Its coat was a deep brown color, and it was sure to have a little blood on it. Finally reaching the stables, Ice pushed the door open, relieved that no one was there. She entered the stall housing the horse and checked it over. Sure enough, there were small dots of blood near where the saddle rested on its back. She then fetched a bucket of warm water and soap and bathed the horse until the spots were gone.

After successfully getting rid of the evidence of her adventure, she let out a sigh of relief and began a slow trek back to her room. Her mind went back to the Wu officer she'd managed to save from a painful death. His name ran through her head at the speed of light; she was surprised that she still remembered it, for there were plenty of men in the kingdom whom had given her their names and she remembered none of them. At that thought, a curiosity she couldn't begin to describe washed over her, and she found herself trying to remember how this Gan Ning looked. He had a toned, muscular body with smooth, tanned skin aside from all the cuts and bruises. Tattoos decorated his torso, including his arms, his hair was deep brown and in spikes with a red bandana sporting the emblem of a golden dragon wrapped around his head, and there were bells tied to his waist. His facial features were handsomely refined, that of a strong warrior; this was what she remembered the most. Looking up from the ground, she found that she was at her room door. _Tch, how fast was I walking?_ she thought, smiling to herself. She quickly entered, closing the door behind her and standing there for a moment, lost in thought. _Why do I remember this one man?_ her mind puzzled. _I remember none of the names of the men here within my own kingdom besides my kin, and here it is that I remember the name of a man who is not even from Wei. Why?_ Willing herself to move forward, she made her way to the balcony. "I wonder how he's doing." she said aloud to herself. She then glanced below at the grounds of the palace, a sudden idea forming in her head. "Perhaps tomorrow I shall go and check." she determined. "For now, however, it's time to eat." She then turned and left her room headed for the dining hall.

* * *

The sun shone brightly into the room and onto Gan Ning's bed, waking him out of his sleep. The ex-pirate groaned in annoyance at the light flooding the room. "Blasted sun." he hissed groggily under his breath. He lay there for a moment letting the rest of his body wake up when the door opened.

"Good morning, good sir." Ling Tong said coming to stand by Gan Ning's bed. "I hope you slept well."

Gan Ning shot a puzzled look at his best friend. "Good morning?" he questioned. "How is it…wait a minute, how long was I asleep?"

"Since about noon yesterday." Ling Tong replied. "I came back in the room to check on you and you were out like a light. I only knew you were sleeping from the fact that you were turned on your side and snoring lightly. Otherwise I would have thought you went and died on me."

"Noon yesterday?" Gan Ning asked in shock. "I could have sworn that I fell asleep just a few minutes ago."

"Nope, you've gotten yourself about twenty hours worth of sleep, man, if you can believe that." Ling Tong informed. "And, from the way you're sounding this morning, it was just what the doctor ordered."

Gan Ning snorted and sat up. Aside from a minor sting he felt along his side and across his chest, the pain had greatly subsided. "Well, in that case, I'm going outside." he said.

"What for?" Ling Tong asked.

"To get some fresh air and to loosen up a little; I've been trapped in this bed for days." Gan Ning said. He brought his legs over the side of the bed, grabbed his boots that sat on the floor next to the nightstand and slid them on. Placing a hand on the wooden stand, he slowly stood up, as not to make himself dizzy or fall off of wobbly legs.

"Okay, let's go." the ex-pirate said as he and Ling Tong headed out the room towards the closest exit from the palace.

Once outside, Gan Ning inhaled deeply, sucking in the warm, crisp air, and exhaled with a loud sigh. "Man, it feels good to be out here again." he said.

"So what exactly are we gonna do while we're out here?" Ling Tong asked.

"What else? We're gonna go for a little walk." Gan Ning replied.

"Uh, okay but, don't you want to get something to eat first?" Ling Tong asked.

"We'll get something in one of the villages." Gan Ning said.

"But I'm hungry now." Ling Tong whined, rubbing his stomach. "I can't walk on an empty stomach."

"Alright, alright, we'll go find the closest village and get something to eat, but after that, we walk." Gan Ning said. "I've been sitting for long enough."

* * *

The sun soared high in the cloudless blue sky, making for near perfect weather. Ice pulled a jacket on as she stepped out into the brisk morning air, her mind set on going back to the Wu capital of Jian Ye and locating the general she rescued. Retrieving her horse from the stables, she began her trek to the gates of the palace walls. As she neared the exit, she caught a glimpse of someone atop a horse coming her way.

"Crap." she muttered.

She slowed her pace to look for a hiding place, but quickly scratched that idea. "Whoever it is has probably already seen me." she mumbled looking down at the ground as she picked up her pace once again. "Better prepare for the interrogation."

"Excuse me, miss, but have you any close acquaintance with Lord Cao Cao?" the man asked.

Ice snapped her head up, clearly shaken; she didn't anticipate the horseman's quickness in approaching her. "Uh, yes, yes I do." she replied, composing herself quickly. "I am his cousin, as a matter of fact."

"Good, then may I ask you to deliver this message to him?" the man prompted, pulling out a scroll and handing it to Ice. "It is from Lord Sun Jian of Wu, and it is of great importance." Then, with a slight bow, the man left.

Ice watched the man until he disappeared out of the main gates. "Of great importance?" Ice questioned, shuddering slightly at what "important" matter Sun Jian felt the need to relay to Cao Cao. Looking around to make sure no one was there, she slowly pried the scroll open and examined the message:

_Honorable Lord Cao Cao,_

_I am composing this letter on behalf of my great gratitude toward the efforts of you esteemed general, Lady Ice, in rescuing one of my most prized generals, Gan Ning. As a display of my vast appreciation, I ask that you allow the Lady to return to Jian Ye for a formal thank-you. In return of your permission, I swear to you that she will encounter no foul play or be harmed unjustly in any manner. _

_Sun Jian of Wu_

Ice's heart skipped two beats out of pure shock. _He's acknowledging me for this?_ she thought. _He's _inviting_ me back to Jian Ye?_ Quickly rolling up the scroll and tucking it into her saddlebag, she hopped on her horse and spared a glance back at the looming palace. "Cao Cao will kill me for this." she murmured. She then turned and dug her heels into her horse's sides, causing it to spring into a hasty gallop towards the palace gates. When she exited, a smile settled on her lips. "That is, if he ever finds out." she mused.

* * *

**Well, you know the drill, let me have it. All opinions welcome.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors, of course. Hurray! Chapter 5 is up! Cha!_

* * *

_Destined_

**_Chapter 5_**

Gan Ning and Ling Tong casually walked back into the palace after a refreshing outing, at least on Gan Ning's part. Almost immediately after the doors had closed behind them, they heard their names echo through the hallways.

"GAN NING, LING TONG!" a voice obviously belonging to the Wu princess rang out into the air and bounced off the surrounding walls of the large foyer.

Gan Ning rolled his eyes as he saw Shang Xiang running up to them with the Qiao sisters, Da and Xiao, on her heels.

"You guys!" Shang Xiang panted as she, Da, and Xiao stopped in front of them. "We…have been looking all…over…for you."

"Yeah, we can tell." Gan Ning stated sarcastically. "Your voice had no trouble stopping us in our tracks."

Ling Tong snickered, drawing a glare from the flustered princess.

"Ha hah, very funny." Shang Xiang retorted.

"Lord Sun Jian wanted us to find you and tell you that we'll be having a series of feasts, starting tonight." Da, the older of the two sisters, spoke up.

"Really, why?" Ling Tong asked.

"He said he sent a letter to Wei earlier today asking Cao Cao to allow that nice general to come back so that we could thank her formally." Xiao chimed in. "He's gonna have these feasts set up just in case she happens to show up."

Gan Ning, taking in all that he had just heard, felt his heart jump a little.

"He's actually _inviting_ her here, despite the fact that she's a Wei officer?" he asked without thinking.

"Yes. My father feels that anyone outside of Wu allegiance who would find it not beneath them to rescue someone from a kingdom not their own deserves such a thank-you." Shang Xiang replied.

"He's right about that." Ling Tong said. "I don't know too many people that would do that."

"Of course you don't, you don't know anyone outside of the kingdom of Wu." Shang Xiang remarked, prompting laughter from the Qiaos.

Ling Tong furrowed his brows at the three women, his face turning red from slight embarrassment. Gan Ning, however, was altogether lost in his thoughts and the previous conversation was lost on him. _This woman is coming here._ his mind surged. _She's coming here, and no one knows the day she may arrive, or if Cao Cao would even relent to sending a woman belonging to his army here on her own._ He frowned slightly as he was drawn deeper into the depths of his mind. _Why do I feel this way? I've never seen this woman before except for the flashback of a dream, and yet...yet I'm getting this strange feeling I've never felt before…_ Suddenly a hand connected to his face in a brutally sound slap, effectively jerking him out of his thoughts and back into reality. He shook his head slightly to regain his focus before glaring at the person responsible.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped, raising his hand up to his now stinging right cheek.

"Because we started talking to you a few seconds ago and at that time noticed you in some sort of trance." Shang Xiang replied coolly. "On top of that, when we shook you to get your attention, it didn't seem to work."

The ex-pirate growled audibly at the princess.

"You feelin' alright, man?" Ling Tong interjected before Gan Ning could lash out at Shang Xiang. "You did seem to just zone completely out a minute ago."

"I'm fine." Gan Ning muttered, anger resonating in his voice. "However, she's completely lost her mind."

Shang Xiang opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Da.

"Please don't be angry." she spoke as gently as she could. "Shang Xiang didn't mean to cause any discomfort; there was no ill intention on her part at all. She was merely concerned, nothing more."

Gan Ning's expression slowly changed from anger to semi-understanding. "I suppose I can let this go on account that I did get lost in my thoughts." he said.

"That's great! Now I think we should all get ready for this banquet tonight." Xiao said excitedly. "I hope the nice lady shows up." At that, the group went their separate ways to get themselves ready.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Ice found herself once again approaching the gates of the Wu palace. During her journey there she was excited at what would events unfold once she had arrived, but now that she was here, a faint sense of nervousness slowly began to overtake her. The gate captains recognized her immediately, as they had remembered her face from the night that she returned Gan Ning to them. One of them stepped forward.

"Welcome back, my Lady." he said, bowing deeply.

"Thank you, captain." Ice replied.

The gate captain stood straight once more and turned to the gate.

"Open the gates, and inform Lord Sun Jian that his honored guest has arrived!" he shouted.

Not long afterwards, the gates came slowly open, and the gate captain escorted Ice inside. The gate captain's words reverberated in her chest. _Honored guest?_ She shuddered at the reference made to her. _Cao Cao hasn't the slightest clue that I am even here with these people. I hope that doesn't backfire on me._ Images of all the negative outcomes played out in her head. _Please don't let it backfire on me_. Finally pushing her worry to the back of her mind, she stole the chance to glance around the palace grounds. There were statues of tigers and dragons lining the graveled walkway. Colorful flowers of rare and exotic beauty decorated the grounds, and red flags bearing the golden Wu insignia waved majestically from flag posts and from the peaks on the roof of the palace itself. _Not too much different from home, though beautiful nonetheless_. she concluded. She then brought her attention to the huge building coming ever closer. Atop the steps leading to the palace's entrance stood a man dressed in attire she immediately recognized to be that of royalty. A long, red cape waved behind him in a slight breeze that danced across the land.

"That must undoubtedly be Sun Jian." Ice spoke quietly to herself.

Once she got to the steps, Ice dismounted her horse and handed the reigns to the gate captain, who in turn handed them to a soldier, instructing him to put the horse in one of the stables with adequate food and clean water. They then climbed the steps and were in no time standing before the Wu Emperor himself. The gate captain bowed respectably.

"My lord, I present to you the Lady Ice of Wei." the gate captain announced.

Ice stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"Lord Sun Jian, it is an honor to meet you." she spoke regally, standing up straight once again. "I was instructed to come here on a matter of great importance."

"That you were, and that matter is to thank you for finding it in your heart to return to me one of my most accomplished generals." Sun Jian replied. "Tonight, we will hold a banquet in your honor."

_There's that word again._ Ice smiled warmly. "Thank you, my lord." she said, bowing once again.

"The pleasure is all mine." Sun Jian said. "Come, I will introduce you to my children."

Ice obeyed and followed the emperor towards the palace doors. There stood three people, two men and one woman, all with looks of anticipation on their faces.

"Ce, Quan, Shang, this is Ice of Wei." he said.

The three stepped forward, their expressions softening into smiles.

"Hi there, nice to meet you." the male she knew immediately to be Sun Ce spoke first and extended his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Ice replied shaking his hand. _The rumors are true, he really is hot._ she thought to herself as the second male, Sun Quan came forward.

"How are you this afternoon?" he greeted shaking her hand.

"I'm doing well, thank you." Ice said returning his warm smile with one of her own. Sun Shang Xiang was the last one to come forward.

"Hello." she spoke sweetly. "It's a pleasure to have you among us here."

"It's a pleasure to be here." Ice responded. "You have a lovely home."

"Thanks." Shang Xiang said.

"Okay Ice, now that you have met my family, I would like to speak with you for a moment." Sun Jian said. "Would you mind terribly?"

"No, not at all." Ice said. "Lead the way." Sun Jian smiled and led her into the palace. Ice felt a wave of the nerves wash over her. _Oh goodness, I wonder if he knows that I'm here without Cao Cao knowing. I did come quickly and without advanced notice. I may be forced to reveal this._

* * *

**Oh no! Does Sun Jian know that Ice came to Wu without Cao Cao's blessing, and if so, what will he do? Oh, the suspense is killin' me!...uh, sorry, kinda got caught up in the moment there. So what did you think? All opinions welcome.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors (get's kinda redundant, doesn't it?) Chapter 6 in the house!_

* * *

_Destined_

**_Chapter 6_**

Gan Ning and Ling Tong sat the head table that night in the huge and lavishly decorated banquet hall. Ling Tong had taken to twirling the napkin ring around in the stem glass sitting in front of him, and Gan Ning sat with his chin in his palm staring at the double doors that sat adjacent to the head table.

"Hey Gan Ning, about earlier, you know, when you were lost in your thoughts, may I ask what it was you were thinking about?" Ling Tong asked, still twirling the napkin ring.

"It wasn't anything important." Gan Ning said plainly.

"And yet it had you so entranced that even a fierce shake didn't yank you back into reality, yeah I am really convinced that it wasn't anything important." Ling Tong stated sarcastically. "Look man, there is something weighing on your mind. Tell me what it really is."

Gan Ning inhaled deeply, and then exhaled in a deep sigh. "Alright, I was thinking about this…"

Gan Ning was cut short by the shrieking of Xiao Qiao as she entered the banquet hall, her sister in tow, and made a bee line straight for the head table.

"She's here, she's here, she's here!!" she shrieked with pure, child-like joy.

"Who's here?" Gan Ning asked, he and Ling Tong trying to massage the pain out of their ringing ears.

"She's referring to the Wei general whom Sun Jian sent the letter to." Da replied freeing herself from Xiao's grip. "Ice, I believe her name was. Come on Xiao, we need to take our seats."

At that the two princesses rounded the table and sat in their respective seats. Gan Ning felt his stomach knot up when the double doors came open once again. Everyone stood in respect to Sun Jian as he entered the room followed by Ce, Quan, Shang Xiang, Zhou Yu, and a young woman who was, without any reasonable doubt, Ice of Wei. When they arrived at the table Ce and Yu took their seats by their wives, Quan and Shang Xiang sat down next to them and Sun Jian led Ice to a seat right next to Gan Ning.

"Gan Ning, this is Ice, the warrior who rescued you." Sun Jian said with a broad smile.

Ice looked up at the man before her, and their eyes locked immediately.

"It's great to finally have met you." Gan Ning spoke, fighting against his racing heart.

"Likewise. I am greatly relieved that you were able to pull through." Ice replied, her own heart beating in her throat.

"All thanks to you, my Lady; I owe you my life for risking your own in such a way." Gan Ning said. "If at any time you should find yourself in trouble, do not hesitate to call on me."

Ice smiled and tried not to blush. "I will remember this. Thank you." she said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we feast in honor of this great warrior." Sun Jian said aloud as he bid Ice to stand. "Without her help, we would have surely lost one of our most valuable generals – Gan Ning. Now, let us eat, drink, and celebrate this magnanimous occasion."

Cheers echoed over the large crowd of people, after which everyone immediately began to fill their plates with food and their glasses with wine.

* * *

After hours of fellowshipping, Ice finally excused herself from the party, bidding farewells to the Sun family and others who happened to catch her on her way out. She was escorted to the stables by a handmaiden. "Ride safely, milady." the handmaiden said. "I will." Ice responded with a smile. The handmaiden returned the smile, bowed deeply, and left the stables, leaving Ice alone. As she saddled her horse, her mind went back to the talk she'd had with Sun Jian.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What is it you would like to talk about, sir?" Ice asked, successfully masking her nervousness._

"_Oh, it's nothing serious, just a sort of, how do you say, "introduction chat" if you will." the Wu emperor answered. It was only a short time before they arrived at Sun Jian's office. "Please, have a seat." he said motioning at one of the chairs in front of his desk. Ice sat down obediently._

"_Now, let's get down to business. First, let me again say that it is truly an honor to have you here among us, Ice. I'm sure that Cao Cao must be greatly pleased to have such a general in his employ." Sun Jian said._

_Ice's smile quivered slightly, and then finally dropped. _

_"My lord, I must tell you something; if I don't I may very well explode." she said nervously. _

_Sun Jian, his expression becoming one of concern, nodded. "What is it that you would like to say?" he asked._

_Ice swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing. _

_"Okay. The truth is Cao Cao knows nothing of my saving Gan Ning. He doesn't even know that I've come here before or much less even know where here is. And while the letter you wrote did make it to He Fei, it never did befall Cao Cao's hands. I was on my way leaving the palace and happened to intercept the letter myself, but not on purpose of course. After reading the message, I came straight here. You see, I was afraid that if Cao Cao found out about this he would interrogate me about what business I had in Wu in the first place and would forbid me to come here." _

_Sun Jian stared at Ice, a look of mild shock settled on his features. A minute or two passed in complete silence. Ice braced herself for what she knew was coming – a lecture about all the bad that could happen because she was here unbeknownst to Cao Cao._

"_I am glad that you have told me the truth."_

_Ice looked up at Sun Jian; a smile had returned to his face. _

_"I'm sorry for this." she said. _

_"There is no need to apologize." Sun Jian reassured. "I am simply glad that you have come. I will tell no one of this little talk we've had and we will continue on with the celebration._

_Ice smiled. "Thank you, Lord Sun Jian." she said._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ice shook her head as she strapped the saddle down onto the horse. _I am almost too much trouble for my own self_. she mused.

"Excuse me, Lady Ice." a voice from behind her said, causing her jump slightly and spin around.

There at the stable doors stood Gan Ning. He had seen her leaving the banquet hall and gathered up the nerve to go after her. He let the door fall closed behind him.

"Forgive me if I startled you." he said.

"No, no, it's alright." Ice said. "And please, just call me Ice. The title isn't really necessary."

Gan Ning smiled. "Okay then, Ice." he said. "Do you have a minute?"

"Um, yes, I suppose." Ice responded.

She looked around for something to sit on and found a large pail at the door of the stall housing her horse. She dusted it off slightly and sat down. Gan Ning took the initiative to come forward and opted to sit in the hay directly across from Ice.

"I, uh, wanted to thank you personally for saving my life." he said. "I thought for sure I was a goner that day, you know with the injuries I'd gotten and such, and then my unexpected capture."

"You are very welcome." Ice said. "Those wounds you speak of did look terrible. How did you get them?"

"Well, shortly after the war ended, I was heading back to the main camp after searching the area for survivors, and as I passed by the remains of a defense base, about thirty Shu soldiers came charging out of that base and pounced on me." Gan Ning explained. "It happened so fast I barely had time to react. I was too far away from my camp to call for back-up and ended up fighting all thirty guys alone, hence the gashes on my chest and in my side."

Ice sighed softly. "I am glad I got to you before you were killed." she spoke softer now. "From all appearances, you are a great asset to Sun Jian's army and losing you would have damaged it immensely."

Gan Ning smiled and looked down at the ground. "I'm sure it wouldn't have done much." he said. "There are plenty of great generals in this army."

"Yeah, but from Sun Jian's standing, you are one of the best." Ice said. "Every time he refers to you, he always says "great general" or "accomplished general" or "one of my best warriors" and stuff like that. It must be an honor to be so highly praised."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Gan Ning replied.

Silence passed between them at that moment; Ice turned to look at the sky through the stable window and Gan Ning ran his hand idly through the hay on the stable floor.

"You know, my people do not know that I am here." Ice spoke, shattering the silence. "I intercepted the letter that Sun Jian had written to Cao Cao, and after reading it, I came right here."

Gan Ning looked up at Ice, shock settling on his features. "You came here without Cao Cao knowing?" he asked. "You've been here literally all day. Won't he be angry if he finds out that you came to the kingdom of Wu without him knowing?"

"He'd be irate, but I can't say that I care." Ice said, redirecting her attention to Gan Ning. "I was intending on coming here anyways."

"What, why?" Gan Ning asked.

"I wanted to check on you, to see how you were doing." Ice replied. "The summons from Sun Jian basically gave me a right-of-passage."

Gan Ning looked at Ice, a smile reforming on his lips. "It's nice to know that you were concerned." he said as he stood to his feet and moved to sit next to Ice. "Listen, what I said earlier this evening about helping you in your time of need, I meant that-every word of it. If ever you need any kind of help, call on me, and I swear to you that I will be there to aid you."

Ice stared into Gan Ning's eyes. It was the first time she'd seen them up close, deep brown orbs staring back into her blue ones, piercing through her soul with their steady gaze.

"You really mean all that?" she asked after a moment.

Gan Ning nodded. Ice smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you." she said.

At that, the two warriors stood up. Ice glanced up at the sky.

"I suppose I need to be getting back now." she said.

She then turned back to Gan Ning and, without warning, wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for the good conversation."

"Uh, n-no problem." Gan Ning replied, caught off guard by the sudden show of emotion. After a second or two, Ice let go of Gan Ning and mounted her horse. Gan Ning guided it out the doors and into the night air.

"Goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight." Ice answered in return, and then galloped off into the dark horizon.

* * *

**All right, how was that? All opinions appreciated.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Next up, Chapter 7!_

* * *

_Destined_

_**Chapter 7**_

Sun Shang Xiang sauntered down the breezeways of the palace that housed everyone's rooms. She was headed for one in particular - the one that belonged to Gan Ning. She'd seen him go out after Ice last night at the banquet; now curiosity was tugging at her mind for reasons she couldn't explain. She simply had to know what went on between them or it would bug her to the point of insanity. _Why has this one occurrence gotten me so wound up?_ she pondered as she approached the ex-pirate's room door. _Truth be told, it's none of my business, but seeing him leave behind her like that, it…wait, am I getting jealous? No, no, that's not the case. I merely want to know what happened between him and Ice while they were off by themselves. There's nothing jealous about that…suspicious maybe, but…oh, forget it it's not important._ She finally stopped at the room she knew to be Gan Ning's. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"Okay, here goes." she whispered to herself.

She slowly lifted her hand to knock when the sound of footsteps froze her in place. She spun her head in the direction of the footsteps, her short, brown hair sweeping across her face as she did so for lack of her usual headband. The footsteps belonged to Ling Tong, who was coming her way. Cursing under her breath, she started to turn and run in the opposite direction, but opted against it. Instead, she turned towards his approaching figure and waited, a smile curving her lips. _Maybe he knows something._ she thought. _He is Gan Ning's best friend after all. If anyone besides the pirate himself knows what happened, it would be him, right?_ Ling Tong finally stopped in front of the princess.

"Hey, Shang Xiang." he spoke. "What are you doing in front of Gan Ning's room?"

"Oh, nothing, just passing by, you know." Shang Xiang said, a nervous chuckle escaping her.

Ling Tong narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, so you just casually walk by rooms and knock on their doors?" he asked sarcastically.

"I didn't knock on the door." Shang Xiang retorted.

"But you were about to." Ling Tong countered.

"I was not—…" Shang Xiang gritted her teeth and sighed, deciding that her front was not working very well. "Okay, fine. I was about to knock on the door. I was just curious to know what exactly went on between him and Ice when they disappeared from the banquet last night. You just came up on me before I could knock on the door."

Ling Tong nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"But, since you're his best friend and all, I figured you should know something." Shang Xiang said. "So, spill. What do you know?"

Ling Tong stared at Shang Xiang, a puzzled expression settling on his features. "I don't know anything about that." he said. "I didn't see him for the rest of the night after he left out."

"…Oh." Shang Xiang said, biting her bottom lip. "Okay, then, I'll just have to ask him."

"Wait why do you need to know about this?" Ling Tong asked, still confused. "What's it got to do with you what he did?"

"N-nothing, nothing, I was just curious, that's all, nothing more, nothing less." Shang Xiang answered quickly, averting her eyes towards the floor, pretending to look at her shoes.

Ling Tong's expression slowly began from confusion to mild suspicion. "You…wouldn't happen to be…by any chance...jealous…" he began.

"NO!" Shang Xiang yelled immediately, her voice echoing through the hallway, causing Ling Tong to jump two feet in the air.

Shang Xiang glanced down at the ground a bit, somewhat embarrassed. "I mean, no, I'm not." she restated coolly.

Ling Tong exhaled deeply, regaining his composure. "Yell a little louder next time. You might succeed in waking up the rest of the capital." he snapped. "Jeez, it's a wonder Gan Ning isn't charging out here right now."

"Sorry." Shang Xiang said, smiling sheepishly; she then turned back to Gan Ning's room door. "I'll just knock now."

Ling Tong sighed, still trying to slow his thumping heart. "By the way, if you're not…you know…then why is it that you want to know what happened?" Ling Tong asked.

Shang Xiang looked back at him, a frown forming on her face. "I am not jealous." she growled.

"Okay, if you say so." Ling Tong said, walking around the princess and continuing his trek down the hallway. "See ya later, and good luck with your interrogation."

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes and watched him disappear around a corner; she took another deep breath before looking at the room door once more.

"I am not jealous, just curious." she told herself. She then lifted her hand and knocked on the door without hesitation.

* * *

Gan Ning stirred slightly before opening his eyes; he had just become aware of someone knocking on his door. _I wonder who that could be._ he thought as he slowly sat up. He grabbed a pair of pants from the end of his bed and pulled them on before standing up, shuffling to the door and opening it. The person on the other side was none other than Shang Xiang.

"Good morning, sunshine." she greeted. "Hope you slept well."

Gan Ning groaned in annoyance. "This had better be good." he muttered groggily.

"Does that mean I can come in?" Shang Xiang asked, taking the initiative to slide past the disheveled ex-pirate and entered his room.

"If I say no, will you leave?" he asked, looking back at the intruding woman.

"No." Shang Xiang answered. "Now come and sit down, I need to ask you something."

Gan Ning produced a look of shock. "That's it? And you couldn't wait 'til I woke up?" he asked in disbelief.

"No." Shang Xiang answered again.

Gan Ning rolled his eyes and turned fully towards the princess, closing his room door behind him. "What do you want?" he asked as he trudged back towards his bed.

Shang Xiang waited for him to sit down before she spoke again. "I was just curious about something." she began. "I saw you leave out after Lady Ice last night. What happened between the two of you when you were off by yourselves?"

Gan Ning looked at Shang Xiang as if she had grown another head. "You woke me up to ask me that?" he asked, anger working its way into his expression.

"Yes." Shang Xiang said simply.

There was a pause before Gan Ning spoke. "Get out." he said coldly.

"I will as soon as you answer my question." Shang Xiang replied.

"Get out or I will throw you out." Gan Ning hissed.

"You will do no such thing." Shang Xiang snapped. "Answer the question!"

"Fine, the answer's none of your business, now get out!" Gan Ning yelled.

Shang Xiang glared at Gan Ning, fuming. "Jerk!" she yelled as she stormed towards the door, turning back to Gan Ning before she exited. "I will find out!"

"What's it to you anyways?!" Gan Ning yelled. "Why do you want to know what I did?"

"Because…because I wanted to know, that's all!" Shang Xiang yelled back. "It's not like it's some big secret, or am I wrong in assuming that?!"

"Oh yeah, talking to someone is a real huge secret! What are you, some kind of scout?!" Gan Ning retorted.

Shang Xiang opened her mouth to yell back, but closed it. "Thanks for answering my question." she said, frustration lining her tone. "I'm sure it was very hard for you to tell me you were only talking to her."

"And I'm sure it was equally hard for you to wait until I was actually awake before you asked me about something that had nothing to do with you." Gan Ning replied sarcastically. "Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you might have been a little jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!!" Shang Xiang shrieked, causing Gan Ning to nearly have a heart attack.

Shang Xiang stood huffing and glaring at the ex-pirate.

"Yeah, how about next time, you just get a knife and slice my eardrums up." Gan Ning snapped. "Then you might cause me to become completely deaf."

"I'll be sure to consider that." Shang Xiang seethed as she yanked the door opened, exited and slammed it behind her.

* * *

**Wow, pile on that drama! So what did you think? All opinions appreciated.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note For This Chapter: Do you recall my introduction before the first chapter of this story about my created characters? Well, you've already met Ice, but the rest of those characters (all of them aren't mine; my mother and my sister created characters on the Dynasty Warriors' game as well) are being introduced in this chapter, and there are quite a few._

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors, period. Now, on with Chapter 8!_

* * *

_Destined_

**_Chapter 8_**

The sun was shining high in the sky that day. Ice stood outside soaking up its warming rays.

"It's so beautiful out today." she commented out loud. "Not a cloud in the sky."

A gentle breeze blew to even out the heat of the day, making it all the more enjoyable.

"What shall I do today?" she pondered.

"How about hanging with us for a while?" a voice said to the right of her.

Ice looked to see Pyra coming toward her, a warm smile on her face. Following her was Flame, Solace, and Angelle.

"Hey, guys." Ice greeted, hugging each of them.

"Hi, glad we caught you before you decided to venture off again." Pyra laughed.

"Yeah, well today I was actually planning to wonder around the palace grounds a bit. I'm sure there's some part of it I've never seen before." Ice replied.

"I doubt that." Flame said. "You've been everywhere within these walls."

"Or have I?" Ice said in a mock mysterious tone prompting laughter from all the women.

"So Ice, are you gonna tell us about where you've gone outside the palace walls?" Solace asked.

Ice suddenly felt nervous. "Well, it's probably not that interesting a subject to just sit and talk about." she said, laughing a little.

"Oh come on, I bet it is." Solace said.

"Yeah, we'd love to listen." Angelle agreed.

"I don't know…" Ice started.

"Come on, sis, please?" Solace begged.

Ice sighed heavily. _What will they say if I tell them that I've been to the other kingdoms?_ she thought warily. _What will they say if I tell them that I met a guy in Jian Ye that I'm beginning to like? On top of that what will they do?_

"Ice?" Pyra called to her cousin, yanking Ice out of her thoughts.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything." Ice said without thinking.

Angelle and Solace cheered while Pyra and Flame smiled.

"However, what I tell you, no one else can know." Ice said.

"Okay, where are we gonna sit?" Solace asked.

"In the blue garden." Ice replied. "But before you go, see if you can find the others."

"You mean Mist and Justice' and…" Angelle asked.

"Yes." Ice said.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the garden." Solace said as she and Angelle bounced off to find their sisters and cousins. Ice smiled weakly after them, and then sighed again.

"Ice, what is it?" Pyra asked as the three of them began their trek towards the blue garden.

"Nothing." Ice said quietly.

"Come on now, Ice, we know when something's bothering you." Flame said. "You can tell us."

Ice fiddled with her fingers. "I guess it's just that I don't know how you will react to what I'm gonna tell you is all." she said. "I don't know how you'll respond to the places I've been and the things I've done while I've been 'adventuring'."

Pyra and Flame looked at each other, and then back at Ice. "You can confide in us, dear cousin." Flame said.

"Yeah, your adventures are safe with us." Pyra added reassuringly.

Ice smiled up at the twins. "Thanks." she said, breathing easier now.

"You're welcome." the two said in unison.

* * *

Da and Xiao were sitting at one of the many tables in the dining hall eating breakfast when Shang Xiang stormed in. She marched to their table and sat down, arms crossed over her chest and a frown decorating her face, which was red out of anger. Da and Xiao looked at each other before glancing back at Shang Xiang, both almost too afraid to speak.

"Um, S-Shang Xiang, a-are you, um, okay?" Xiao asked.

"No I am not." Shang Xiang muttered angrily. "He is such a jerk."

"I'm sorry, who's such a jerk?" Da asked.

"Gan Ning." Shang Xiang answered. "I go to ask him one question and he snaps at me! One question! How rude is that!"

"I take it your interrogation didn't go well?" Ling Tong asked, suddenly appearing at the table. He sat down next to Da so that he was sitting directly across from the princess.

"No it didn't." Shang Xiang said.

"What interrogation—oh, you asked him, didn't you?" Da asked.

"Yes, I asked him." Shang Xiang said. "And then he went off."

"Well, what exactly did you expect to happen, Shang Xiang? The guy was sleeping for god sakes." Ling Tong said. "I would have reacted the same way if someone came up to my room and woke me up to ask me a question about something that's more or less none of their business."

"He still could have answered the question without biting my head off!" Shang Xiang snapped.

"And you could have avoided getting your head bitten off by waiting until he woke up." Ling Tong argued. "You would have easily bypassed all this trouble by doing that."

Shang Xiang opened her mouth to retort, but Da cut in. "Did he say what he was doing?" she asked.

"Yes, he said that they talked, that's about it." Shang Xiang replied, calming down.

"Okay, that's good to know. Now, let us eat breakfast and nourish our bodies for training." Da suggested.

Shang Xiang and Ling Tong looked at each other and nodded slightly, silently ending their mini-feud; Shang Xiang then got up to get some breakfast. Ling Tong glanced back at her before turning back to the Qiaos.

"Some day this is turning out to be." he mumbled.

"It's only morning, cousin." Da said. "I'm sure things will smooth themselves out as the day continues."

"Yeah, besides, we all know Shang Xiang can't stay mad at Gan Ning for very long." Xiao said cheerfully.

Ling Tong looked over at the younger Qiao, curiosity suddenly beginning to course through him.

"You think so?" he said, willing Xiao to keep talking; meanwhile Da gasped at the unwanted direction this conversation was taking. _He can't know this._ her mind screamed at her.

"I know so." Xiao started. "You see, Shang Xiang really thinks he's—…"

A hand clamped firmly over Xiao's mouth, cutting her off abruptly. Ling Tong looked up at Da.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked. "Thinks he's really what?"

"Nothing, she doesn't think anything." Da responded as coolly as she could.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Ling Tong said a hint of laughter in his voice. "Come on, tell me…"

"It's none of your business, and don't you go assuming anything and running your mouth about it, because if you do, I will tell Gan Ning that…that you called him a dumb brute." Da threatened.

Ling Tong laughed at the weak threat. "Okay, okay, fine, but know that I'm pretty sure about the second half of that sentence and might I say that I agree." Ling Tong said as he got up from the table.

Da frowned. "Keep your mouth shut." she warned.

"Fear not, precious cousin of mine." Ling Tong called back as he headed for the tables of food. "My lips are sealed."

Xiao, finally able to pry her sister's hand from her mouth, watched Ling Tong as he disappeared into the breakfast crowd. "He's so gonna tell." she said after a few seconds.

* * *

All of the women gathered in the blue garden and sat down in the grass around the base of big fountain at its center. Ice sat on the granite bench in front of everyone, running her hand gently through the sparkling blue water.

"Okay, Ice, spill. Tell us everything." Solace said excitedly.

Ice looked over the crowd of her sisters and cousins sitting around her feet. Luna, Solace, Spirit, Firestar, Justice', Mist, Angelle, Kya, and Ms. Chaos sat on the grass before her while Pyra and Flame sat on the bench, one on either side of her. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Where do I begin?" she asked rhetorically, letting a nervous laugh escape her. "I suppose I'll start from my first time outside the city."

The women shifted so that they would hear everything. Ice glanced at the twins sitting on either side of her. Both smiled back at her, their expressions saying, "It's okay. Go for it."

Ice smiled slightly and turned back to her listeners. "Okay, my first day outside of the palace walls was, well, nothing like I thought it would be. I mean, it was nice and all at first, but then something happened that I wouldn't have, or couldn't have seen coming…"

* * *

**Ling Tong knows Shang Xiang's secret...Ice is about to tell it all at the risk of her kin's opinion of her travels...Oh, the humanity!! So, what'd ya think. All opinions welcome.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors, but I do own a computer with internet. That's how you're able to read Chapter 9! MWAHAHAHAHA...ehem...uh, enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

_Destined_

**_Chapter 9_**

The clashing of weapons and throaty war cries resounded all around the training field as warriors and soldiers alike fought each other in mock battles. Ling Tong sauntered along casually, occasionally dodging stray swords and spears that haphazardly flew into his path as he scanned the field for his fighting partner/best friend. As usual, he heard him before he saw him and when he finally got to him, he found the ex-pirate fighting off what looked like a small army of foot soldiers who were trying in vain to overpower him. Ling Tong stood and watched the fight, arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head, snickering.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here." he commented. "If I didn't find you being attacked by at least fifty people at one time, I'd think something was wrong."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, now come help me out, will ya?" Gan Ning said half-jokingly.

Ling Tong joined in the frenzy without hesitation, rapidly swinging his wooden nunchaku as Gan Ning attacked brutally with his dulled sword. The weapons were either wooden or dulled enough to prevent cutting and slicing, but caused just as much pain whenever they connected in a blow.

"Hey, I've gotta tell you something I heard over breakfast this morning." Ling Tong said after a minute or so; he repeatedly smacked soldiers in their foreheads, causing them to fall to the side.

"Hold on a minute." Gan Ning said; He then wiped out the last of the soldiers with a couple wild swings of his sword. The two warriors stood straight, taking the time catch their breath before either spoke again.

"Okay, what is it?" Gan Ning asked.

"Well, I was talking to Shang Xiang and the Qiaos at breakfast." Ling Tong started. "Shang Xiang was griping about how you went off on her when she came to ask you about last night."

"Hah, well she shouldn't have woke me up about something that wasn't her business." Gan Ning said grimly.

"Yeah I told her that, too, and she got mad at me of course." Ling Tong said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we started arguing, Da broke it up, we let bygones be bygones, and that was that. After Shang Xiang got up from the table, I started fuming about how the day was already starting to go bad. Then as usual, Da tries to lighten things up by saying stuff like…"

"Where is this going, Ling Tong?" Gan Ning asked semi-impatiently.

"Hey, don't interrupt, man, I'm trying to tell you what I heard." Ling Tong retorted.

"Well could you skip the story, please?" Gan Ning asked. "What'd ya hear?"

"Jeez, so rude." Ling Tong complained.

"What the hell did you hear?" Gan Ning asked, patience completely gone.

"Alright, alright, cool it man, I'll tell you." Ling Tong said. "After Da made her statement about the day getting better, Xiao started saying that Shang Xiang can't stay mad at you for long and that she really thinks that you're…well…she couldn't finish that sentence due to Da clamping a hand over her mouth. But I'll tell you what I think she was about to say. I think she was gonna say that Shang Xiang finds you're attractive."

Gan Ning stared blankly back at Ling Tong. "What?" he said after a few seconds.

Ling Tong laughed at his friend's reaction. "She apparently likes you, man." he said. "That reveals a lot about the real reason she came to ask you about what happened last night and her reaction this morning when she was asked why she needed to know. I think she may be a little jealous of the Wei princess, though she utterly refuses to admit it. She even came up to me and asked about what went on thinking that I would know something just because we're best friends."

Gan Ning stood there, a puzzled look settling on his features as he took all the information in. "Jealous of Ice? Unbelievable." he said.

"But true." Ling Tong chimed. "Truth is, I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this, but hey, what kind of friend would I be if I kept something like this from you."

Gan Ning crossed his arms and gazed at the earth underneath his feet, frowning thoughtfully. "Shang Xiang likes me?" he questioned, directing his gaze back at Ling Tong. "Somehow I'm not so certain that that's true. From all appearances in my point of view, she seems to merely tolerate me, but overall, she can't stand me."

"Well we all know that appearances can be deceiving." Ling Tong said. "The only way to find out is to draw out the truth."

Gan Ning grunted as he began trekking towards another part of the training field. Ling Tong followed.

"Oh, and Gan Ning, can you do me a huge favor?" Ling Tong asked.

"I won't let on that I know anything about Shang Xiang's potential feelings." Gan Ning said, laughing lightly.

"Oh, a-alright then, great, that's good." Ling Tong breathed. "I'd be toast if anyone found out."

"Come to think of it, you would be toast." Gan Ning said as he stopped walking and turned to Ling Tong. "No one had better find out about this."

"No one will, trust me." Ling Tong said. At that, they continued their walk across the field.

* * *

Ice looked at the women in front of her, her sisters, her cousins. She was waiting for the response she knew was coming. They all knew now that she'd been to both the opposing kingdoms, fought with Shu officers, and met and talked to the Wu emperor and a good portion of his people, including his children and the ex-pirate Gan Ning, whom she'd saved from Shu. They all knew now that she'd had a one-on-one with Gan Ning and probably figured out that she was beginning to like him-a lot. It was only a matter of time now before they exploded on her, brutally lecturing her about the many things that _could_ have happened had the people been cruel instead of nice and what undoubtedly _would_ have happened had Cao Cao found out about it.

"Wow." Solace said, finally shattering the silence. "You've really been to the other kingdoms and saved a guy from death?"

Ice nodded. "Yes, I have." she said.

"That's amazing!" Angelle exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wish I could have gone." Solace said. "Hey Ice, is Sun Ce hot just like all the rumors say?"

"Yes." Ice said with a smile that hid her immense confusion.

"The guy you saved, Gan Ning, is he handsome?" Firestar asked.

"Well, um, y-yeah." Ice replied, trying not to blush.

"You like him?" Mist asked.

"U-um…well I…he…I guess." Ice stammered, unable to hide her blushing.

The women laughed knowingly. "This had to be the greatest adventure of all time for you, huh?" Ms. Chaos asked.

"It was." Ice responded. "You must remember, however to tell no one what I spoke of today…promise?"

"Promise." the women responded, all of them getting up and walking out of the garden, quietly buzzing about Ice's trip outside the gates. Ice sighed heavily.

"That's one heck of an adventure you've had." Flame commented.

"Yeah, I'd never imagine going to the other two kingdoms to do anything other than fight." Pyra added.

Ice looked into the water of the fountain. "Can I ask a question?" she asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Flame said.

"Why wasn't anyone mad at me for this?" Ice asked. "I mean, why didn't I get lectured? I went to Jing and Jian Ye, the capitals of the Shu and Wu kingdoms. I was practically putting my own neck on a guillotine by doing this, especially when I rescued Gan Ning."

"Because, we all love good adventures, Ice, you apparently more than others." Pyra said.

"All you have to do is remember to be careful and stay on your guard when you wander around outside the castle's gates, and give anyone who tries to get in your way a good ass-whipping." Flame said.

"Yeah, beat the bastard so bad that he won't be able to walk, or speak, or anything for that matter." Pyra added.

Ice laughed at her cousins. "Sadistic, as always." she giggled. At that, all three women got up and left the garden.

* * *

Shang Xiang, Da, and Xiao walked slowly down the corridors of the palace, going nowhere in particular.

"I'm bored." Xiao said. "There's nothing to do around here."

"Hey, let's go out to the Jiang Dong and have a picnic." Da suggested. "It's a beautiful day outside; we might as well get the most out of it."

"That sounds great." Xiao said happily. "What do you think, Shang Xiang? You want to have a picnic?"

"Well, I have nothing else to do." Shang Xiang commented. "I suppose it's not such a bad idea."

"Great, then let's go!" Xiao cheered as the women turned and headed for the dining hall.

"Hey, did Ling Tong say anything about me after I left the table? You know, anything out of line?" Shang Xiang asked.

"No, he said nothing about you." Da said. "He only complained about how the day was turning out to be a bad one."

"Humph, well that's nothing new." Shang Xiang muttered.

"Da told him that the day was only beginning and that things would clear up." Xiao said. "Then I said that Da was so right because you couldn't stay mad at Gan Ning for long anyway."

Shang Xiang stopped dead in her tracks. "You…said that?" she asked rigidly.

"Yeah," Xiao continued, "and then he got all sarcastic and said "Really now?" and I started to say that you really think he's hot, but Da stopped me before I got the last half of that out."

Shang Xiang spun around and glared at the younger Qiao. "You TOLD him that?!" she asked, almost yelling.

"Oh c'mon, Shang Xiang, it's not like he believes that." Xiao reasoned. "Anyway, he couldn't possibly have guessed what I was about to say like he pretended to do. And besides, even if he did know what the last half of my statement was gonna be, he can't say anything because he promised not to."

"And you believe him? You believe that he'd keep something like this to himself?" Shang Xiang asked, fuming.

"Well, he would since we asked him to…wouldn't he?" Xiao asked.

Da chewed her bottom lip as she watched Shang Xiang start to shake with anger. _This is not going to be pretty_. she thought.

"NO!" Shang Xiang yelled furiously. "Knowing Ling Tong, he was probably being sarcastic and unbelieving just to coax more information out of you, and he probably has figured out the last half of that sentence because of what happened this morning! There's almost no doubt that he's gone back to Gan Ning and ran his big mouth to him!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry, okay?" Xiao said, her tone hinting anger of her own. "I didn't know you wanted to keep it from everyone, and isn't Ling Tong your friend? What's wrong with him knowing?"

"He's _best_ friends with Gan Ning, that's what's wrong!" Shang Xiang yelled. "Argh, just forget, it's already done."

As the women approached the dining hall, they caught a glimpse of two people coming in their direction-it was Gan Ning and Ling Tong.

"Oh no, there they are." Shang Xiang panicked.

"Just keep walking, Shang Xiang." Da said. "Let's pretend that we're talking about something."

"Good idea." Shang Xiang said.

As they got closer to the two men, the women began talking randomly, saying the first things that came to their minds.

"Ladies." Ling Tong greeted the three. "How's it going?"

"Great." the three women answered in unison.

"That's good to hear." Ling Tong responded.

"Well, where ya headed?" Gan Ning asked.

"Uh, to the dining hall, yeah." Shang Xiang answered. "We're getting some food so that we can go on a, um, on a…"

"On a picnic." Xiao finished, smiling sweetly.

"That's right, o-on a picnic, a big one, on the shore of the Jiang Dong." Shang Xiang said.

Gan Ning and Ling Tong looked at each other and then back at the three women.

"Right." Gan Ning said. "So do you need any help getting your food down to the…"

"No, we'll be fine." Da said immediately, cutting Gan Ning off.

"Yeah, what she said." Shang Xiang said, a nervous laugh escaping her.

Gan Ning raised an eyebrow at the three. "Uh, are you guys…okay?" he asked.

"Yes, of course we're okay, why wouldn't we be?" Shang Xiang said quickly.

"You just seem, I don't know, a bit uneasy…" Gan Ning said.

"We're not, we're fine." Shang Xiang said. "Ah, look at the time; we should be going now before the day escapes us."

"It's morning. I'm pretty sure the day isn't leaving anytime soon." Ling Tong said.

"Excuse us, please." Shang Xiang said as she grabbed both Qiaos by their arms and pulled them past the two confused men.

"Have a good day, guys." Xiao called back to them before they disappeared into the dining hall.

Ling Tong looked back at Gan Ning. "Well, that should be proof enough, right?" he asked. "I mean, did you see her? She was practically struggling to talk to you."

"That could've been because she found out that you know her secret and is probably assuming that you told me about it…which is true." Gan Ning replied. "Then again, it could've been something else."

"Something else like what?" Ling Tong asked. "It can't get any more plain than it just was."

"Yes it can." Gan Ning said. "There's one more thing I need to see before I go along with this silly nonsense. Humph, Shang Xiang interested in me, I can almost laugh at that."

At that he continued on his way down the corridors, headed for the armory.

Ling Tong rolled his eyes and followed. "And, what exactly would that "one more thing" be?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Simple. I need to see her reaction around Ice herself." Gan Ning replied.

Ling Tong sighed deeply. "Well it'll be forever before we know anything then." he muttered.

* * *

**An unnerved Shang Xiang? Unreal! And yet it's happening! How was that? All opinions welcome.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I made a few changes in an effort to make the story a little less...how do you say...cramped together and easier to read. Check it out._

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Time for Chapter 10, Cha!_

* * *

_Destined_

_**Chapter 10**_

Ice slowly pulled the stable doors open. They creaked ever so slightly, but not enough to draw attention from those who were walking around outside. Before entering, she glanced up at the sky. The sun was sitting on the horizon and slowly sinking into it like she would a hot bath. Sighing softly, she walked into the stable and approached her horse. She saddled it and hopped on.

"Ice?" a voice came from the entrance of the stables.

Ice gasped and hurriedly hopped down from the horse.

"Ice, you there?" the voice called out again.

"Uh, yes, I'm here." Ice said.

Footsteps made their way to the stall she stood in. They belonged to Pyra.

"I saw you coming here, so I figured that you were about to leave, either that or you just wanted to visit the horses." she said.

She then glanced at the saddle on the horse.

"I suppose my first guess was correct then." she laughed.

"Yes." Ice said, turning to the horse.

"Where're you going?" Pyra asked.

Ice looked the stable over before answering. "I'm going to Jian Ye." she responded. "I just…I don't know…I need to see…"

"I understand." Pyra said. "He's been on you mind lately?"

"Yes, he has." Ice replied. "I guess it's because when I saved him, I felt like it would be courteous to go and check on him to see how he was doing. Then I got that invitation and was able to spend an entire evening with him. You'd think that would've sated the urge to go back and see about him again, but it didn't."

Pyra laughed lightly. "I know the feeling well." she said, thoughts of her own love running through her head. "Just be sure that you be careful. It is getting dark after all."

"I will. Thanks." Ice said, smiling warmly.

Pyra turned and opened the stall door; the horse trotted out and exited the stable.

"I'll be back soon." Ice called over her shoulder as she rode off.

"Okay, be careful!" Pyra called back.

At that Ice disappeared into the distance.

* * *

The sky was cloudless that night and twinkled with billions of stars. Gan Ning and Ling Tong stood outside of their rooms on the breezeway, looking over the balcony; they were three stories up, providing them with a view of the palace and the towns surrounding it. 

"Man, it sure is quiet out here tonight." Ling Tong said.

"Yeah, for once it is." Gan Ning agreed. "We'd better enjoy it now, though, because you can almost rely on the fact that something is gonna happen to shatter the peace."

"Hey." a familiar voice called from further down the breezeway.

Ling Tong groaned. "So much for enjoying the peace." he grumbled.

Gan Ning looked to see Shang Xiang headed their way. "What is it?" he asked, redirecting his attention to the night sky.

"Look, I, um, need to talk to you about this morning." Shang Xiang said.

"What about this morning?" Gan Ning asked.

"Well, I figured that Ling Tong told you what he heard from Xiao over breakfast; I just wanted to clear the air." Shang Xiang said.

"So clear it, then." Ling Tong muttered. "Stop beating around the bush; you know you like him, so tell him."

Shang Xiang turned and glared at Ling Tong. "I DO NOT!" she yelled. "I came to say that all I do is tolerate him, nothing more! Besides, I don't think you were in this conversation, so butt out!"

She turned to Gan Ning. "Did you get all that?" she asked.

"How could I not?" Gan Ning asked nonchalantly. "You only yelled in my ear…again."

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes and stomped off, thumping Ling Tong in the head on her way by.

"Ouch." he whined.

"Jerk." Shang Xiang spat as she disappeared around the corner.

Ling Tong snorted. "She's lying and she knows it." he said.

"That remains to be seen." Gan Ning replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Ling Tong said.

Suddenly, a grunt echoed slightly over the night air; it had come from the closed end of the breezeway. Gan Ning and Ling Tong spun around to see a dark silhouette swing gracefully over the railing and land lightly on its feet.

"Who's there?" Gan Ning called out.

The figure spun around, obviously startled by the ex-pirate's rasped voice.

"Show yourself now!" Gan Ning demanded.

Without hesitation, the figure began walking towards the two. Gan Ning's eyes widened when the figure finally reached the light.

"Oh man." Ling Tong said, amazed.

Gan Ning took a step forward. "Ice?" he said.

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of her sudden appearance, Gan Ning led Ice to the balcony, where they stood in silence for what seemed forever, just staring at the sky. Ling Tong moved further down the breezeway, keeping an ear open so that he could alert Gan Ning if someone approached. 

"How've you been?" Ice asked, shattering the seemingly unending silence.

"I've been great." Gan Ning replied. "What about you?"

"Likewise." Ice said.

"Has anyone found out about you coming here?" Gan Ning asked.

Ice nodded. "My sisters and cousins know." she said. "But, that's only because I told them."

"How'd they take it?" Gan Ning asked. "They weren't mad were they?"

"No, they weren't, and that's what surprised me." Ice replied, now looking at her hands. "I thought for sure that I would receive this long lecture about how dangerous it is to go into a kingdom not your own by yourself. Instead, they found my little "adventure" quite interesting."

"So Cao Cao's still in the dark about this?" Gan Ning asked.

"Yes, and I intend to keep it that way for as long as I possibly can." Ice said.

"One more question." Gan Ning said.

"What's that?" Ice asked.

"How'd you manage to get in the gates?" Gan Ning asked.

Ice smiled at the question and giggled lightly. "I climbed the west-facing wall." she replied.

Gan Ning laughed. "There's an interesting entrance." he replied. "Guess I don't have to ask how you got up here?"

"Not really." Ice answered.

The two laughed. At that, silence passed between them once more. Gan Ning looked over at Ice.

"Ice?" he said, his voice softened.

Ice looked at him. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad I got to see you again." Gan Ning said. "To be completely honest, I didn't know when or if I'd ever see you again."

Ice smiled warmly. "Of course you would have." she said. "I couldn't possibly lose contact with someone who's been so nice to me."

Gan Ning smiled back at her. "Likewise." he said.

At that moment, their eyes met in a steady gaze, and their faces began to draw closer and closer…

"Hey! Someone's coming!" Ling Tong called from his post, yanking the two out of their trance.

Gan Ning nodded at Ling Tong and turned back to Ice.

"You'd better go." he said.

"Right." Ice said.

She then turned to leave, but stopped when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and found herself looking directly into Gan Ning's face once again. Without warning, he pressed his lips against hers; after a few seconds, Gan Ning pulled away and leaned into Ice's ear.

"Be careful." he whispered.

With that, he released her arm; she staggered slightly. "I…I will." she whispered.

She then turned and ran, gracefully swinging herself over the railing of the balcony and climbing down. Gan Ning watched her until she got to the ground. He then turned back towards Ling Tong, who stood gaping in his direction; his jaw looked as if it was going to drop to the floor.

"Close your mouth, man." Gan Ning said as he returned to where he had been standing the entire time he'd been outside.

Ling Tong shuffled to where Gan Ning stood. Before he opened his mouth to speak, Shang Xiang peered around the corner at the two.

"Hey…was someone else up here just now?" she asked.

Ling Tong looked back at her. "No, there wasn't." he said.

"…Oh." Shang Xiang said. "Well, goodnight."

She then disappeared back around the corner. Ling Tong looked back at Gan Ning. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Congrats on your new relationship." he said.

Gan Ning looked at Ling Tong. "You had better be the only person I hear that from." he warned. "I won't tell anyone." Ling Tong reassured. The two men then resumed their time outside in silence.

* * *

Ice closed her room door behind her and pranced to her bed. She sighed as she plopped down. 

"I feel like I'm floating." she said aloud to herself.

She brought her fingers to her lips; she still felt the touch of his lips against hers. _He kissed me._ she thought over and over again. _I can't believe it. Could I be dreaming?_ She rolled up her left sleeve and pinched her arm.

"Ouch." she said, rubbing her arm.

_Nope, not a dream._ A smile curved her lips. _I won't be able to stop smiling for weeks now._ _Pyra and Flame are gonna flip when they hear this._ She grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it close to her. _I don't think I'll be getting to sleep anytime soon, either._ she said. Still holding the pillow, she got up from her bed and went out onto her balcony. A breeze swirled around her body as she gazed up into the night sky.

"This night shall be a memory not too soon forgotten in my mind." she spoke into the air. "Who would've thought that a first kiss could be so unbelievably incredible."

* * *

**And so, the romance begins...So, what did you think? Tell me NEthing. All opinions welcome.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	11. Chapter 11

_To all those who have read my story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! My writing confidence has certainly increased since posting this story, and it's all thanks to you guys.eyes mistingYou guys ROCK!! Please keep reading...it only gets better from here. Once again, I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Now, on to Chapter 11!_

**

* * *

**

_Destined_

**_Chapter 11_**

Sun Jian stood up from his desk as his office door opened, revealing Shang Xiang.

"Hey, Dad." she said.

"Hello, sweetheart." Sun Jian said. "How are you this morning?"

Shang Xiang shrugged as she slowly approached his desk. "Somebody's got something on her mind." Sun Jian assumed. "What are you thinking about?"

Shang Xiang looked towards the floor. "Well, it's just…I was wondering." she started. "If I went to a certain someone to ask him about what he did with another certain someone after they left out of the room the night of the banquet, would you consider me jealous?"

Sun Jian raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "Jealous?" he asked. "Of whom?"

Shang Xiang studied her feet for a few seconds before answering. "Uh, never mind, it doesn't matter." she said looking back up at Sun Jian with a weak smile before turning to walk away.

"Doesn't matter? Come now, Shang Xiang, tell me what's happening." Sun Jian said. "Who is it that you speak of…in supposed jealousy, that is?"

Shang Xiang sighed and turned back to her father, a tinge of uneasiness gracing her expression. "I'm…talking about the princess from Wei, Lady Ice." she confessed hesitantly. "I saw Gan Ning leave out after her the night of the banquet. After that this nagging need to know what went on between them settled on me and wouldn't leave me alone until I found out. When I finally got an answer, the feeling went away, but in the process, I got Gan Ning mad at me because I literally woke him out of his sleep to find out…and screamed at him for getting mad at me for it."

Sun Jian chuckled. "I suppose he would be mad." he said.

"Dad, I like Ice, I really do, and I would rather not find myself getting jealous." Shang Xiang said, looking directly into Sun Jian's face. "It's just that there's something about the fact that…oh, never mind. It's not important because I am not jealous of anyone. Thanks for listening, Dad. It helped a lot."

The Wu princess then turned on her heels and walked towards the door. "See ya later." she said just before exiting, closing the doors softly behind her.

Sun Jian stood in confusion for a moment before shaking his head and going to sit back down at his desk. "Someone's developing a little crush." he said quietly to himself, a small chuckle escaping him as he went back to his work.

* * *

Laughter echoed throughout the blue garden that morning. Pyra and Flame sat on the fountain bench sipping hot tea and relaying battle stories to one another, things that one could find hilarious now that it was part of their past. 

"I do remember that battle, if you can even call it that." Flame laughed. "That rogue leader had issued so many threats to us that it was beginning to get ridiculous."

"Yes, and then we finally had enough and went to fight him, only to find that he had the smallest army known to warfare." Pyra giggled. "He took one look at our army and went running the other way with his tail between his legs!"

Both women laughed heartily at the memory. Flame picked up her cup and sipped on the tea. "It's been quite peaceful around here lately." she commented.

"I agree; it's been almost a year since we've quarreled with anyone, though I've heard that Wu and Shu have been at each other's throats." Pyra said. "That battle they had almost a week ago isn't the first squabble to occur between them."

"That one would have been more like the seventh." Flame said with a sigh. A sudden shuffling of footprints in the grass drew the twins' attention to the garden's entrance. A man clad in blue battle attire and a sword that resembled a large fang sauntered into the garden, a letter in his hand. Pyra smiled; it was none other than Xiahou Dun.

"Good morning, ladies of Wei." he greeted the two women. "How are you this fine day?"

"We are doing well, thank you." Pyra responded, feeling her cheeks burn slightly.

"Excellent." Xiahou Dun said. "I'm supposed to give this to Flame…a letter from a Zhao Yun." A smile brightened Flame's face as she took the letter from the warrior's hand and opened it. Pyra got up from her seat on the bench and walked over to Xiahou Dun.

"You know, I just remembered something I was supposed to give to you." Xiahou Dun said with a slight smile.

"Oh, and what would that be, my good sir?" Pyra asked.

Without warning, Xiahou Dun leaned forward and kissed Pyra softly on the lips. "Good morning, princess." he said. "I will see you later on today, yes?"

"Of course you will." Pyra said sweetly. "I'm counting down the time as we speak."

Xiahou Dun smiled. "Excellent." he said softly, and turned to leave.

Pyra watched him as he disappeared out of the garden, and then went and sat back down by Flame. Once she was seated again, she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she noticed the expression on Flame's face. It was one of sheer uneasiness; something was disturbing her.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Pyra asked, concerned.

She glanced down at the letter in Flame's hands, then back up at Flame, waiting for a response. Flame looked at her sister.

"Pyra," she started slowly, "we may have encountered some trouble, trouble that could lead to a dispute between all three kingdoms."

"What?!" Pyra exclaimed. "Why?! What does that letter say?!" Flame looked back down at the letter and read it aloud:

_My Beloved Flame,_

_I fear that this letter cannot be one of tender words of care, kindness, and love, but instead one of advanced warning. Though I am aware that discussing the personal matters of Shu's Imperial Court and Council with an anyone outside of justification or, what's more, outside of Shu, could cost me my very existence, I felt that it was extremely important to inform you on a rather serious matter that has unsettled Lord Liu Bei as well as the other generals. It is dealing with what they call the seemingly impossible escape of the Wu general, Gan Ning, from the clutches of the two generals who captured him some time ago. They do not believe that he escaped alone; in fact, they are without any trace of doubt that the general got away by himself judging from the degree of his injuries. The two generals who were the last ones with him that night revealed, after interrogation, that as they were about to execute the captured general, they were suddenly ambushed by an officer that entered the holding area through an open window, and the color of the battle garb that they believe they saw was blue. This is now leading to the fast-spreading belief that Wei is secretly allied with Wu and was involved in the escape of General Gan Ning. In light of all this, Liu Bei may be trying to decide whether it's best to confront Wei and/or Wu; there could be serious trouble brewing. In closing, we must avoid any possible war at whatever cost. I know that the people of Wei do not want the peace that they are currently experiencing to be needlessly disrupted and that Shu cannot afford to get into another war due to the losses we has suffered already in our bouts against Wu. This situation must be extinguished before it becomes out of control. If, in fact, a Wei general did help a Wu general escape, inform him or her that all acts of heroism must be temporarily forgotten should this disturbance reaches Wei borders._

_With deepest and most sincere regards,_

_Zhao Yun_

_P. S. I long for the day to see you again; it seems to have been so long since the last time I was able to look into your face._

Flame looked back at Pyra, who returned her gaze. "Where is Ice now?" Flame asked.

"Last I saw her, she was in her room. She without a doubt will probably go to see Gan Ning later on this evening, as it is a bit too difficult to go during the day without causing suspicion." Pyra replied. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to have her give word of this to Gan Ning."

"Yes, and then he could deny receiving assistance from Wei and put us in the clear." Flame said.

"No, I'm afraid that wouldn't work." Pyra said. "We must remember what Ice told us. When she got to Gan Ning, he was unconscious; there is no way he would have been able to get out on his own."

"You're right." Flame said. "Then there's the fact that Ice attacked the generals after he'd been knocked out. However, we should still have Ice inform Gan Ning of this. It would probably be better for him to find out from her than from Sun Jian or even Liu Bei."

"Let's not forget Cao Cao, who doesn't have the slightest clue that this is even occurring." Pyra added.

"That is how it should stay, at least for now." Flame said. "We all know what happens when he gets mad."

With that, the twins got up, grabbed the tea china, and headed for Ice's room.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming...and if you did...you're good, really good. How was it? All opinions appreciated.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors...there...I said it. Next up, Chapter 12!_

* * *

_Destined_

**_Chapter 12_**

Gan Ning and Ling Tong sat at one of the many tables in the dining hall staring blankly at Sun Ce and Zhou Yu as they went on about their lives as married men.

"Yeah, at first I thought that the whole marriage thing sucked, you know." Sun Ce said. "I mean, I thought it would cramp my style and keep me from fighting, but it hasn't."

"Of course it hasn't." Zhou Yu said. "Being married constitutes a lasting joy of having found a soul mate to spend the rest of this overactive, war-ridden life with."

"Yeah, I know. Now I can be fruitful and multiply, then grow old and decrepit without worrying about who's gonna take care of things when I'm about to kick the can." Sun Ce said. "And that, my friend, is awesome."

Gan Ning shook his head at the Wu generals before picking his cup up and began quickly gulping its contents.

"So Gan Ning, Ling Tong, you two got a woman yet?" Sun Ce suddenly asked.

Ling Tong's jaw dropped; Gan Ning, unprepared for the surprise question, choked on his drink and struggled to regain his composure.

"What did you say?" he managed to ask between his coughing and gagging.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed it yet, the four of us are pretty popular with the ladies around here." Sun Ce replied. "I was just wondering if you snagged one yet."

"Well, um, no, I haven't." Ling Tong said. "Gan Ning here, though, now that's a diff…OUCH!!" A boot planted itself in the back of his right leg.

"No, I can't say that I've been fortunate enough to snag one yet." Gan Ning said.

"Oh, well it'll come one day, I'm sure of it." Sun Ce said.

Zhou Yu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." Gan Ning said. "Hey, could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure." Sun Ce said, turning to say something else to Zhou Yu.

Gan Ning nodded in thanks, getting up from his seat. He grabbed Ling Tong, who was still rubbing his aching calf, by the collar of his shirt and yanked him out of his seat, dragging him all the way out of the dining hall.

"Hey, hey, what is the deal, man?" Ling Tong asked when he was finally let go. "Ease up, will ya."

He then bent down to check his pained leg only to be grabbed again and forced against the wall near the dining hall doors.

"Gan Ning what is your problem?" Ling Tong asked, completely confused.

"What the hell was that in there?" Gan Ning asked. "Are you trying to blow my cover? Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Ling Tong asked. "What the heck did I do?"

"You almost let it slip that I was seeing Ice, that's what!" Gan Ning said angrily, though keeping his voice down as not to draw attention.

"What?! No I didn't!" Ling Tong retorted.

"Yes you did!" Gan Ning snapped. "Revealing that I'm seeing someone at all is too much information, and you almost did that!"

"Well jeez, I'm sorry. It's no need to beat the crap out of me." Ling Tong said.

Gan Ning shook his head, letting go of Ling Tong. "Look, I can't have people knowing the deal between me and Ice." he said. "It's not safe right now, even with the fact that people knowing her here is in our favor. Sun Jian may like her, but that doesn't mean he'll approve of this "relationship." For now, Ice will only be known to anyone else as a friend from another kingdom and nothing more, and you will be the only one who knows anything beyond that. Understand?"

"Understood." Ling Tong said.

"Good." Gan Ning said and turned to walk away.

"Just let me ask you this." Ling Tong said suddenly.

Gan Ning turned back towards Ling Tong. "What is it?" he asked.

Ling Tong opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard Shang Xiang coming out of the dining hall.

"I-I'll talk to you about it later." he said.

"Uh, alright." Gan Ning said, shrugging.

He then turned and left. Ling Tong shook his head and turned to walk back into the dining hall; all this love talk had made him hungry. Instead his heart skipped a beat when he found himself staring into the face of Shang Xiang.

"Can you not just appear like that?" Ling Tong said, annoyed.

"You and me have got to talk - right now." Shang Xiang said in a semi-whispering tone of voice.

At that, she grabbed Ling Tong by his arm and dragged him back into the dining hall, pulling him to the most isolated table she could get to.

"Why the heck is everyone dragging me around today?" Ling Tong fumed as he was finally released from Shang Xiang's grip.

"What did he say?" Shang Xiang asked.

"What did who say?" Ling Tong asked.

"Gan Ning! What did he say? I know you told him." Shang Xiang responded, agitated.

"Oh, that…well how the heck are you just gonna assume I said something?" Ling Tong asked. "Da and Xiao made me promise not to."

"That may be true, but I know you, Ling Tong." Shang Xiang said. "I'm your friend, too, remember? Maybe not your _best_ friend, but your friend just the same, and I know you can't keep something like that to yourself. So, what did he say?"

Ling Tong sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. "Okay, okay. He said pretty much the same thing you've been saying, that he doesn't believe that you feel anything for him, that you merely tolerate him, and that overall, you can't stand him." he said. "So I guess those feelings are mutual between the two of you."

"Good, that's very good." Shang Xiang said, nodding in approval. "The air is finally clear."

"Whatever you say." Ling Tong said as he stood up to leave.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shang Xiang snapped.

"You know just as well as I do that you like him, so I wish you would just drop this act of yours." Ling Tong said walking away.

Shang Xiang growled at his retreating form, then looked down at her hands with a long sigh. She did not respond to his last statement. She couldn't…at least, not when she knew that what he said was actually the truth.

* * *

"Are you kidding me, a war?" Ice asked, her heart racing a mile a minute. She couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. 

"It's possible." Pyra said.

"But, why?" Ice asked. "Why would we go to war with someone with which we've had no quarrels?"

"Liu Bei is now falling under the belief that Wei and Wu are allied." Flame replied.

"Allied?" Ice asked.

"Yes." Flame said. "The generals you attacked are claiming to have seen blue before they were knocked out. And now, he's supposedly contemplating the decision of attack."

Ice gasped in shock. She slowly sat down on her bed, running both hands through her hair. "And if we're attacked, it will be all my fault." she said weakly.

"Actually the blame would fall on you _and_ Gan Ning." Pyra said. "Remember Gan Ning also escaped from captivity, not forgetting of course that it was with your help that he did so. He was their prisoner of war, which makes him a fugitive in a matter of speaking."

"A fugitive? What for? It's not like he's a member of the Shu kingdom." Ice asked confused.

"He escaped any punishment war criminals are issued in Shu." Flame said.

"He did not. They damn near killed him when they were trying to beat information out of him." Ice retorted.

"We understand that, Ice, but right now, that's not the point." Pyra said. "We need to focus on how to halt this conflict before it can take root here or in Wu. Do you intend to go see Gan Ning tonight?"

"I was, but with all this…" Ice said.

"Go and see him." Flame said. "Tell him everything we've told you and to make sure that Sun Jian does not find out about any of this."

"Okay…wait…what about Cao Cao?" Ice asked.

"We haven't forgotten him." Flame said. "We've decided to go ahead and tell him."

"How?" Ice asked.

"Leave that to us." Pyra said. "All you have to worry about is getting this information to Gan Ning."

"Right, I will." Ice said.

Pyra and Flame smiled, gave a short nod and left the room. Ice flopped back on her bed.

"This can't be happening…"

* * *

Gan Ning let out a bored sigh into the night air as he sat against the wall just outside his room door. He and Ling Tong had found themselves outside on the breezeway for the second night in a row; it was quickly becoming a routine thing. There was a chill on the air that night, and though it was slight, Gan Ning was still able to visibly see his breath as it left him in steady puffs of steam, catching the light of the moon that shone directly onto the breezeway. 

"So, what is it that you needed to ask me earlier?" he asked as he stared down into the cup of wine in his hand. From his place at the balcony, Ling Tong turned to Gan Ning.

"What?" he asked.

"You said you needed to ask me something earlier, but for some odd reason you decided to wait." Gan Ning replied. "So what is it that you need to ask?"

Ling Tong thought for a minute. "Oh, yeah I remember now." he finally said, turning so that he could completely face the ex-pirate. "I just wanted to know…how do I word this…what you plan of action is."

Gan Ning stared blankly at Ling Tong. "What my…plan of action is? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Okay, listen, man, remember what you said earlier today, about what's going on between you and Ice?" Ling Tong started. "You said that it isn't safe to have people knowing about that despite the fact that people here know who Ice is, and that Sun Jian would more than likely disapprove of it if he ever found out. What I'm asking you is what are you going to do if someone does find out? What's your plan of action?"

Gan Ning's head shot up. "What do you mean 'if someone finds out'? You didn't tell anyone else about this, did you?" he asked, his tone hinting oncoming anger.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I didn't tell anyone." Ling Tong said. "I asking what are you going to do if this gets out into the open, if someone actually finds out about you and Ice. I mean, come on, this can't stay a secret forever. Something's bound to happen that could cause all of this to be revealed. What then, man, what are you going to do then?"

Gan Ning looked back down at the cup in his hand, a confused expression settling on his features. "I don't know." he said slowly. "I can't really say that I've thought about that. Perhaps I should put it into consideration."

He then turned up the cup and gulped down the remainder of the wine. The shuffling of feet at the closed end of the breezeway drew the two's attention. Gan Ning squinted his eyes in order to make out the figure walking towards them.

"Ice?" he called out on sheer whim.

"Yes, it's me." Ice said as she finally reached the ex-pirate.

A warm smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she sat down next to him. It slowly faded, however, when he saw the expression on her face.

"Ice, what's wrong?" he asked, his deep rasped voice softening as much as possible. "You seem to be…disturbed about something."

Ice pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She sat her head on her knees, her chocolate brown locks falling around her face. "Something's happening…something bad." she answered.

Gan Ning looked at her, a frown beginning to furrow his eyebrows. Ling Tong made his way to the two upon hearing this and sat at her other side.

"What's happening?" Gan Ning asked.

Ice looked and Gan Ning. "You have to swear not to tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you now." she spoke in a half-whisper, catching his eyes in her own.

Gan Ning nodded slightly, his serious expression unfaltering. "I won't tell anyone." he said.

Ice then looked at Ling Tong. "You as well, you have to swear not to tell anyone what you are about to hear." she said.

Ling Tong put his hand over his heart. "I swear." he said.

Ice sighed and redirected her gaze to the starry night sky.

"The possibility of war is looming even as we speak now…a war that neither the people of Wei nor the people of Wu know about…one that could affect all three kingdoms." Ice stated quietly.

* * *

**How was that? I'm not dragging this out, am I? Let me know. All opinions welcome.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, sorry for the extended abscence. I've been out of town for a spell, and now I have school to deal with. I promise to try and update at every early convenience. Now, here is a present for making you wait so long...TA DA! Chapter 13!_

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors and all that other stuff._

* * *

_Destined_

_Recap: Ice sighed and redirected her gaze to the starry night sky. "The possibility of war is looming even as we speak now...a war that neither the people of Wei nor the people of Wu know about...one that could affect all three kingdoms." Ice stated quietly. _

_**Chapter 13**_

"No way, you can't really be serious!" Ling Tong's shock rang in his hushed voice.

"What do you mean by this? What war?" Gan Ning asked.

"Liu Bei is entertaining the belief that Wei and Wu are in alliance with one another, and now he's contemplating confrontation with either one or both kingdoms." Ice said.

"Why would he believe something like that?" Ling Tong asked. "What idiot put that in his head?"

Gan Ning gasped, a sudden realization washing over him and sending an unnerving chill down his spine. "No…it can't be…because of…" he forced out.

Ice looked back at the ex-pirate. "Yes, it is exactly because of that." she said. "Those generals…they were about to…to kill you…but I got to them before they had a chance. I knocked them out completely, but somehow they managed to catch the color of my clothing before going down. This is what gives rise to his belief."

Gan Ning cursed under his breath, running a hand over his face.

"And Cao Cao's still in the dark about the whole thing, isn't he?" he asked.

Ice put her head back down onto her knees. "My cousins are going to break the news to him, just so he won't be shocked to insanity if this gets bigger than what it is now." she answered quietly.

"What about Sun Jian?" Ling Tong asked.

"They don't want you to tell him…at least not yet." Ice replied.

Gan Ning sighed heavily trying to sort out what he had just been told. He looked back down at the woman beside him.

"Ice…"

"How did it come to this?" Ice whispered her hushed voice shaky. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not, don't start thinking like that." Gan Ning said immediately.

When he got no response, he gently brought his hand to her face and turned it so that she was facing him. His heart wrenched when he saw the faint glimmer of tears shimmer in the pale glow of the moon.

"Ice…Ice this isn't your fault." he said, attempting to reassure her as he lightly brushed away a stray tear that slid down her cheek. "Look, Liu Bei is just afraid of being beaten. He's losing his campaign against us and because of that he'll do anything he can to weaken us, even if that meant trying to bring Wei into the war."

"And what if that happens? What then?" Ice asked, forcing back her tears. "I'll be to blame for bringing war to the people of Wei."

"And so will I." Gan Ning said. "I won't let you take the fall alone."

Ice gasped slightly, staring into his eyes. Then without warning, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I made you a promise, remember?" he whispered. "No matter what happens, I am here for you."

After a minute or so, they pulled apart and stood to their feet.

"Thank you." Ice said softly.

"No problem." Gan Ning replied in the same tone. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight." Ice said in return, turning to leave.

"Hey wait!" Ling Tong said.

Ice turned to face him. "Yes?" she said.

"Well, listen, this was really a stressful night for all of us with this new situation rising and all." Ling Tong stated. "Now I'm not disregarding this possible crisis, but I say we should take some time to, you know, settle our nerves so that we can effectively think straight about everything going on. How about we meet up at the Jiang Dong on tomorrow, let's say, around noon?"

Ice smiled slightly. "I suppose that's possible." she said.

"Great, see you tomorrow then." Ling Tong said.

Ice waved as she swung herself over the railing of the balcony and climbed down, and then disappeared into the night. As they headed back towards their own rooms, Gan Ning looked over at Ling Tong.

"You know I'm not stupid right?" he asked almost rhetorically.

"Yeah, I know." Ling Tong replied. "I just couldn't let an opportunity like that pass. We're sure to find out now."

Gan Ning rolled his eyes, laughing lightly as he reached his room door.

"The only reason I'm not going to pound you because of your horrible timing is because it was my idea." he said. "Goodnight."

"See ya in the morning." Ling Tong said as both warriors disappeared into their separate rooms.

* * *

Ice trudged slowly out of the stables, headed for her room. 

"Ice?" a voice called from behind her.

Ice spun around to see Pyra and Flame coming towards her. "Did you tell Cao Cao? How'd he take it?" Ice asked immediately when the twins finally reached her.

"We talked with Xiahou Dun about it first, just for the extra voice when explaining to Cao Cao." Flame said.

"And Cao Cao's reaction was?" Ice asked anxiously.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, in fact we still think that he was drunk when we told him, he took it so well, though he insisted that he wasn't." Pyra said jokingly.

"So, how mad is he?" Ice asked.

"He personally thought you should have just turned you back on it all, but he waved that off." Flame replied. "But, in the case of that invitation, he was a bit hot under the collar. He proceeded to pace the throne room fussing about how much danger you put yourself in by going unauthorized and that if you weren't one of his best officers and a princess of Wei no less he'd throw you into a dungeon and have you torched indefinitely. Overall, we think he took it rather well."

Ice sighed in a shaky relief.

"And what about Gan Ning? Does he know everything?" Pyra asked.

"Yes, he's been informed." Ice replied.

"And he knows to keep quiet about it?" Pyra asked.

"Most definitely." Ice answered.

"Good; now all that's left is to try and get things straight before this situation heightens." Flame said. "For now, let us all go and get some sleep."

"Agreed." Ice and Pyra said in unison. After bidding each other goodnight, the three went off in the direction of their rooms.

* * *

Shang Xiang paced her room like a restless tiger. She had been up since dawn that morning, a feeling of anxiety rousing her out of her not-to-peaceful sleep. 

_You know just as well as I do that you like him, so I wish you would just drop this act of yours._

"Why is this bugging me so much?" she hissed to herself. "Stupid Ling Tong and his stupid moments of actually making perfect sense. I'm not supposed to like Gan Ning, that ruffian. He's an annoying, insensitive, stubborn, sword-happy, responsible, hot…damn it, and I'm falling for him."

She finally stopped pacing and went to sit down on her bed, sighing heavily. "Maybe Ling Tong's right. This act is getting old fast."

"Shang Xiang?" a voice came from her room door.

Shang Xiang turned to see Xiao coming into her room, followed by Da.

"Shang Xiang , you realize you missed breakfast right?" Da asked. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not." Shang Xiang replied. "I was just…thinking about some things…that's all."

Da and Xiao flashed puzzled looks at each other before looking back at the Wu princess.

"Okay but, should that have kept you from eating?" Xiao asked.

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes at the two before continuing. "Did you see Gan Ning at all this morning?" she asked.

"Yes, of course; he and Ling Tong were headed down to the Jiang Dong." Da replied. "Why do you ask?"

Shang Xiang smiled. "Girls, in the midst of my thinking, I have come to a very important decision." she explained. "I'm going to tell Gan Ning how I really feel about him."

The two Qiaos gasped in shock. "Are you serious?" Xiao squeaked in excitement.

"Yes, I am." Shang Xiang replied.

"I don't know about this, Shang Xiang." Da started warily.

"Come on, Da." Shang Xiang said. "I mean, why not? Ling Tong has already blabbed to him about it already, so what could it hurt? And, you never know what'll come of it. Maybe he'll feel the same way and things will actually work out between us, despite our past history of coexistence."

"She's right, you know." Xiao said, nudging her sister.

Da thought for a second or two before responding. "Okay...I guess this could work out." she responded slowly.

"Great. Now, let's go find him." Shang Xiang said, grabbing the two sisters by their wrists and running out her bedroom.

* * *

Gan Ning stood bootless and dripping wet on the shore of the river, breathing deeply so that he got a lung full the moist air with every breath. It had been almost a year since the ex-pirate been this close to water; he felt nothing short of refreshed to near it again. Ling Tong watched his friend from a little further up the shore, shaking his head in slight amusement. 

"You know you're acting like a kid who just got his long lost puppy back." he said jokingly.

"Wouldn't you if you were in my shoes?" Gan Ning asked looking back at Ling Tong.

"Not sure I would, man." Ling Tong said laying back into the grass. "But, then again, how would I know? I never was a pirate, or knew any before you came along."

Gan Ning redirected his attention to the spread of water before him. "It's been a near full year since I've even got to see a body of water bigger than that of a bath tub." he stated. "It's great to finally be at least standing at the edge of one again."

"Hey!"

The two turned toward the voice that echoed from further down the shore. Gan Ning smiled when he saw Ice jogging towards them.

"You made it." he said when she stopped in front of him.

"Yes, I did." Ice responded, catching her breath. She turned to Ling Tong. "Hello, again." she said.

"Hi there." Ling Tong responded.

Ice smiled and turned to face the river. "I've never seen the Jiang Dong up close before, it's beautiful." she commented.

"It is, isn't it?" Gan Ning agreed. "Before the squabble between Wu and Shu started up, I'd come here every day just to be near the water. I guess part of me remained the pirate I used to be even after joining Wu."

"You were a pirate?" Ice asked her tone laced with curiosity and mild wonder; she sat down on a rock immediately behind her and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"What was it really like?" Ice asked when Gan Ning was seated.

"What do you mean?" Gan Ning asked.

"Well, I've heard lots of people talking about what they think pirates are like, but the only thing I ever hear is that they're altogether ruthless, and that can't be all that they are, right?" Ice replied.

Gan Ning smiled. "Right." he responded. "Now I can't speak for anyone else, but I myself as a pirate…"

"Gan Ning?" another female voice came from behind them.

Gan Ning and Ice looked in the direction of the voice, and Ling Tong sat up and looked as well. It was Shang Xiang, along with Da and Xiao.

"Oh, hey, Shang Xiang…and company." Gan Ning said. "Here to chill by the riverside for a bit, I'm guessing?"

"Uh, yeah…something like that." Shang Xiang replied. Her eyes fixated on the person next to Gan Ning. _Who is that?_ Her mind frantically tried to identify this mystery person who seemed so familiar to her.

"Hey, Shang Xiang, you do remember Ice don't you?" Gan Ning asked.

Time stopped abruptly around Shang Xiang, and memories of previous events came flooding back into her mind. _Ice?! The Wei princess, Ice?! What's she doing here…with Gan Ning?! Surely they can't be…_

"Shang Xiang?" Gan Ning called out to the Wu princess, yanking her out of her thoughts.

Shang Xiang looked around to find everyone looking at her, all slightly puzzled. "Oh, uh, yes, I remember Ice." she said, forcing a smile. "How could I forget?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Things have just gotten a little interesting! What will come of all this? Can the pending threat of war be dissolved? And will Shang Xiang finally come out and tell Gan Ning her true feelings, or will she keep it a secret until another time? All is yet to be revealed! **

**Tell me what you thought. All opinions welcome.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello, hello, hello. I am back again with another update. This had to be one of the hardest chapters to write because it could have gone in so many directions. I was finally able to pick one and, well, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Now, on with the reading!_

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors and all that other stuff..._

* * *

_Destined_

_**Chapter 14**_

Liu Bei restlessly paced the concrete floors of his throne room, restlessly pondering his current dilemma. _This war…has it suddenly taken two fronts?_ His mind meticulously perused over this and other questions and thoughts that slowly took root in his mind. _Has Wei really gone and allied with Wu? Have we been so blindly attacking one that we failed to notice the other sneaking in behind us for the kill? Or…is it all simply a mere miscalculation of judgment, my own insecurities beginning to cloud my mind and block my good reason…_

"My lord?"

Zhao Yun's voice tore the Shu emperor from his thoughts. He stopped pacing and looked back up, his eyes once again scanning over the generals who were gathered before him: Zhang Bao and Sha Moke, the two who had initially captured Gan Ning, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, his sworn brothers, Zhuge Liang, his prime minister and strategist, and Zhao Yun, one of his most trusted generals.

"What shall we do?" he asked.

"Brother…" Guan Yu began.

"I'm unsure of what to do." Liu Bei stated. "There are too many things still in the dark, and too many things at stake. What shall we do?"

"I say we waste those bastards." Zhang Fei said loudly, folding his arms. "We can take them. No alliance they form can ever stop us."

"Yes, we can cut them down where they stand." Guan Yu agreed. "Think of it, Brother, if we defeat both the armies of Wu and Wei, the land will finally be rid of war and know peace once again."

Liu Bei nodded at his brothers; uncertainty, however, was still etched into his features.

"My lord, if I may?" Zhao Yun said.

Liu Bei nodded. "Speak."

Zhao Yun looked at Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. "With all due respect, my brothers of the sword and spear, I find that I must disagree with you." he said.

"Disagree, for what?" Guan Yu asked in partial shock.

"I honestly do not think that war is the answer here." Zhao Yun answered.

"What is this nonsense you speak?" Zhang Fei snapped. "Have you not heard anything Brother has said? Wei and Wu have formed an alliance!"

"What he said was that there _may_ be reason to _believe_ that an alliance _may_ have been formed between the two." Zhao Yun said. "That assumption alone was based on the mere fact that Generals Zhang Bao and Sha Moke saw a speck of blue before they were rendered unconscious. But can we make such a life-altering decision using only that shred of detail? No disrespect intended, but there are several of our own officers who have the color blue in their armor. There are also generals from Wu who have the color in their military garb as well. That fact alone proves just how vague and undefined our assumption is. We are on edge because of our increasingly disastrous battles in our campaign against Wu, and our hair is immediately raised at any sign, however indistinguishable, that Sun Jian may be seeking help beyond the borders of his kingdom, and therefore it is understandable for us all to be cautious to some degree. But, I feel that we mustn't be too quick to get involved in another war, especially in our current state."

A moment of silence passed between the generals before Zhuge Liang stepped forward.

"I agree with Zhao Yun." he stated. "It indeed would not be unwise to attempt to fight a two-front war. Our troop numbers are currently dwindling compared to that of Wu and Wei. If we wage war now, we would without a doubt be decimated."

Liu Bei sighed and nodded slowly before going to his throne.

"You are right." he said, easing himself into the large chair. "We cannot afford anymore losses, and we cannot put the people in danger. Still, there has to be a way to get to the bottom of this suspicion. I fear I won't be able to properly rest until I know for sure that there isn't an alliance."

"We will do all that is within our power to resolve this matter my lord." Zhao Yun spoke regally. "Please do not worry."

"Thank you, Zhao Yun." Liu Bei said. "You all are now dismissed."

Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun bowed deeply before turning to leave. When the heavy doors shut behind them, Zhuge Liang turned to Liu Bei.

"My lord, if I may just impart a bit of information to you." he spoke quietly. "This is to in no way imply that an alliance has indeed been formed, but I was informed by a guard from the outward posts that a young horseman had been spotted traveling back and forth for the past two nights on that old war pass to the east of here, always heading in the direction of Jian Ye."

Liu Bei ran a hand over his chin. "What color was this traveler wearing?" he asked.

"That remains unverified." Zhuge Liang replied.

"Find out." Liu Bei instructed. "Post guards near the pass and have them make note of the color of the traveler's garb as well as the gender and class. Report back to me immediately after the information is gathered."

"And how shall we proceed if the garb is blue?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"All will be revealed when and if it is found to be blue." Liu Bei stated. "Go at once."

"Yes, my lord." Zhuge Liang said with a bow before turning to leave.

* * *

A soft breeze whispered over the shore of the JIang Dong, enveloping all it encountered in pleasant, soothing, moist air…except for Shang Xiang. The otherwise pleasant breeze felt like an icy wind, nipping at her skin, causing it to prickle at the touch as she watched the scene before her. Gan Ning was sitting next to Ice, laughing at the two Qiaos as they frolicked in shallow edges of the river. She cringed as he leaned over and said something into her ear, causing her to giggle slightly. _What is she doing here?!_ The question zipped through her mind continuously as she tried to come up with a reason, any reason at all, for her appearance. 

"So, how long are you going to stare?"

Ling Tong's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She turned angrily toward him.

"How long have you been there?" she snapped.

"Uh, longer than you have." Ling Tong replied sarcastically. "You're the one who came and sat by me remember?"

"…Oh, right." Shang Xiang said sheepishly before turning back to look at Gan Ning.

"How long are you going to stare?" Ling Tong asked again.

"Who said I was staring at anything?" she asked casually.

"Shang Xiang, for the period of time that you have been sitting there, your eyes have never left Gan Ning and Ice." Ling Tong said. "It's getting to be a little annoying. Why don't you just go talk to them or something?"

"I don't want to talk to _them_; I want to talk to _him_." Shang Xiang said. "That's the whole freaking reason I even came out here."

"Then what the hell's stopping you? You're not jealous of Ice, are you?" Ling Tong asked, playing along as if he didn't already know.

"No I am not!" Shang Xiang snapped. "She's just in the way. I can't talk to him the way I want with her around."

"What does that mean? What exactly are you gonna talk to him about that you can't just out and say?" Ling Tong asked.

"Look, jerk, I just wanted to tell him how I feel…"

"Hey, Shang Xiang."

Shang Xiang jumped at the sound of her name, immediately turning to the owner of the voice. Ice stood before her, smiling warmly. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, Shang Xiang pasted a smile on her face.

"Hey, Ice, what's up?" she asked.

"Could I speak with you for just a minute?" Ice asked.

"Uh, sure, of course you can." Shang Xiang replied, as she and Ice took a few steps away from Ling Tong.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay with my being here." Ice said.

_Of course I'm not okay with you being here, not right now anyway._ "Of course, I'm okay with you being here, I mean you did us a huge favor by saving Gan Ning's life so why not?" Shang Xiang said.

Ice smiled. "Thanks for calming my nerves." she replied. "I just thought it'd be nice to check up on him to see how he's doing."

_Isn't that what I'm…err, Ling Tong and I are here for?_ "That is very thoughtful. He's been perfectly fine for a while now." Shang Xiang replied.

"I can see that." Ice said. "I hope you've been well yourself."

_I'll be feeling even better when you leave._ "I've been great, and you?"

"Likewise." Ice said.

_As if I care._ "That's excellent." Shang Xiang said.

Ice smiled and nodded her head slightly before returning to her place next to Gan Ning. Shang Xiang went and sat back down by Ling Tong, who let out a long sigh.

"You guys had me nervous for a minute there." he said after a moment or two. "I thought you were gonna start fighting, with you being jealous and all…"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Shang Xiang yelled.

Gan Ning, Ice, Da, and Xiao looked back at the Wu princess; Ice looked concerned, while Gan Ning, Da, and Xiao wore looks of knowing. Shang Xiang turned beet red, completely embarrassed by her outburst.

"Is…everything okay?" Ice asked.

"Yeah, of course, just …got a little carried away, that's all." Shang Xiang squeaked, a nervous laugh escaping her.

When all eyes were off her, she took a deep, shaky breath.

"Just a little carried away?" Ling Tong asked, rubbing his ears.

"Shut it!" she hissed as she got up. "I have got to go before I humiliate myself further."

"Hey, Shang Xiang, Ling Tong!"

Shang Xiang felt her heart involuntarily leap at the sound of Gan Ning's voice. "Yes, what is it?"

"The four of us are going for a swim. You two want to come?" Gan Ning asked.

"Sure, I'm in." Ling Tong said, jumping to his feet and jogging to the shore.

"Me, too!" Shang Xiang chimed jogging after him, her face burning at the thought of a wet Gan Ning.

* * *

Liu Bei looked up as Zhuge Liang walked into the throne room. 

"Zhuge Liang, back so soon? It isn't even evening yet." he said.

"I have news, my lord." Zhuge Liang said. "The traveler was seen again the morning heading toward Jian Ye. It was a female in blue clothing normally worn by peasants. However, the saddle on her horse bore the Wei"s golden insignia, which means that the female is either a warrior in the Wei army or royalty." "It would be the latter." Liu Bei said, standing up and walking pass Zhuge Liang.

"What shall we do, my lord?" Zhuge LIang asked.

Liu Bei turned back to his prime minister. "Get an ambush party assembled." he replied. "There are some questions I need answers to, and this traveler just might have those answers…"

* * *

**The intensity is increasing! Has the threat of a tri-kingdom war finally lifted? Will Shang Xiang ever get to tell Gan Ning what she really feels about him? What potential danger awaits Ice on her journey back home? All is yet to be revealed!**

**Tell me what you thought! All opinions welcome.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello again, everyone. I'm back with Chapter 15 of my story. Kinda quick, wasn't it, considering that I have so much going on right now that my head may very well explode...Well, enough of that. Let's get this show on the road. (Drum roll) Presenting Chapter 15 of the incredible story, Destined! (Crowd goes wild!)_

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors, of course._

* * *

_Destined_

**_Chapter 15_**

Evening was setting in, turning the sun bright orange as it began to slowly disappear into the horizon.

"That was so much fun!" Xiao exclaimed as she waded to the river shore, Da and the others following closely behind.

"Yeah, loads." Ling Tong said sarcastically, pulling reeds out of his hair.

"Oh come on, Ling Tong, you aren't still cross with us, are you?" Da asked sweetly looking back at her cousin.

"Oh no, of course not, I mean, it's not like I _mind_ people attacking me with millions of reeds." Ling Tong snapped. "Do you know how long it's gonna take for me to get all this out of my hair?"

"Ling Tong, lighten up. You worry about your hair more than a woman would." Shang Xiang said giggling, incurring light laughter out of Da, Xiao, Gan Ning, and Ice.

Ling Tong snarled at the Wu princess, huffing all the way to the shore. As Shang Xiang stepped onto the shore, a yelp sounded behind her. Turning, she watched as Gan Ning pulled Ice back to her feet; she had undoubtedly tripped over one of the small rock beds that decorated the river floor.

"Are you okay?" Gan Ning asked when she was standing again.

"Yeah, I think so." Ice responded.

Going to move again, Ice winced visibly at a sharp, stinging sensation burning across the front of her right leg.

"What's wrong?" Gan Ning asked, concerned.

Lifting her leg out of the water to look at it, she eyed the source of her discomfort – a gash stretched down the lower part of her leg.

"So much for coming out unscathed." she sighed.

Acting on impulse, Gan Ning lifted Ice out of the water completely and into his arms, bridal style.

"Let's get you back on dry land." he said moving quickly toward the shore.

Cringing at the sight, Shang Xiang turned on her heels and retreated up the shore line, sitting once again next to Ling Tong.

"Pouting won't get you anywhere, you know." Ling Tong said, earning him a hit on the head. "Ow!"

"You're one to talk!" Shang Xiang hissed; she then grabbed a handful of grass and roots and smashed them into Ling Tong's hair.

"What the hell, are you insane?!" Ling Tong yelled.

"Now who's pouting?" Shang Xiang said mockingly.

At that, she redirected her attention to Gan Ning and Ice. He had set her down in the grass, placed her leg in his lap and was currently looking over the wound.

"You don't have to worry about it, it's just a scratch." Ice said.

Gan Ning gently prodded the wound, causing her to flinch slightly in discomfort.

"I beg to differ." Gan Ning said.

He then pulled up the torn pants leg, took the sash that was wrapped around his waist and proceeded to wrap it around Ice's leg. She watched intently as he worked, blushing slightly at his touch. Once he was done, he looked back up into her face.

"Well, that should do it until you get to a real medic." he said.

Ice smiled warmly at him. "Thank you." she said.

"No problem." Gan Ning said, smiling in return.

At that moment, brown eyes met blue ones, and for what seemed like forever, the two simply stared at each other before finally forcing themselves to look away.

"I should…be heading home now." Ice said.

"Uh, right." Gan Ning said. He stood and helped Ice to her feet. "Come on, I'll take you to your horse." he said.

Ice simply smiled as he took her hand and guided her slowly down the shore line toward her horse, which lay comfortably in the grass at the entrance of the thin grove of trees that lined the coast, providing a barrier of sorts for the Jiang Dong. Shang Xiang, having seen enough, got up.

"Da, Xiao, we're going back to the palace." she announced.

"But I thought…" Xiao started.

"Oh don't worry; I will talk to Gan Ning, as soon as he gets back to the palace, free of distraction." Shang Xiang said sarcastically as she marched up the shore. "Now let's go."

Xiao immediately began following Shang Xiang. Da, however, took her time, watching how the ex-pirate interacted with the Wei princess before turning to Ling Tong.

"Do they…like each other, Ling Tong?" she asked quietly."

"Can't you tell? Of course they like each other." Ling Tong replied. "But don't tell that to Shang Xiang, though."

"Don't worry, I won't." Da said.

She then turned and ran to catch up with her sister and the Wu princess. Meanwhile, Gan Ning and Ice finally reached her horse. Ice then turned to Gan Ning.

"Thank you again." she said.

"You're welcome." Gan Ning said. "Be careful with that leg on the way home."

"I will." Ice said wrapping her arms around Gan Ning in a warm embrace.

A chill ran up her spine when she felt him hug back, his arms wrapping around her waist. "You're so warm." she said softly. "I could stay like this forever."

"Me, too." Gan Ning said.

After a moment or two, he brought one hand underneath her chin, tilting it up slightly. He then brought his lips down upon hers, locking them in a passionate kiss. He moved his hand from her chin and ran his fingers through the length of her hair, then down her back. Ice moaned softly at his touch, tightening her embrace and pressing her body against his. After a minute or two, they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Well, I should go." Ice said quietly.

"Yeah." Gan Ning said, helping her onto her horse. "Be safe."

"I will." Ice said.

With that, she galloped away. From his place on the shore, Ling Tong watched the scene with a slight smile.

"I can't help but to think that Shang Xiang's gonna be talking to a deaf person when and if she gets to talk to him." he thought aloud, chuckling to himself. "Man, I can't wait to see what comes of that."

"Okay, Ling Tong, let's get back." Gan Ning said suddenly, startling his friend.

Ling Tong whirled around angrily. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" he yelled. "And how the hell did you get back here so fast, anyway?"

"No I'm not and they call it running." Gan Ning laughed, patting Ling Tong on the shoulder as he walked pass him. "Now come on, we've got a ways to go and you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Ling Tong watched Gan Ning for a second or two before following. "Are you okay, man?" Ling Tong asked falling into stride next to the ex-pirate. "You're acting all…happy…and stuff."

"I'm good, man." Gan Ning replied. "Now talk, what was Shang Xiang's reaction? Tell me everything."

"One word, man…classic." Ling Tong said. "Here's what happened…"

* * *

The sun had finally set, and the sky was now redecorated with a full moon surrounded billions of twinkling stars. Ice looked up into the sky and smiled. 

"It's so lovely out tonight." she spoke quietly into the air. "I don't think I've ever seen this many stars, and that moon is gorgeous."

Her mind then drifted back to Gan Ning, causing her smile to widen slightly. "I wonder if he's out looking at all this tonight…"

The sudden neighing of her horse yanked her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, what's the matter boy?" she said gently, patting the horse on its muscular neck. The horse stopped walking and began pawing the ground.

"Come on, it's okay boy, it's okay." she spoke softly to the horse. "You probably just heard a squirrel or something."

The sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaves reached her ears then, and her head snapped around toward the wooded side of the pass. _Twigs snapping…squirrels can't do that, they're too light…_ Just then, something flew out of the trees and right at her. She ducked down, and the object whizzed over her head, landing lightly in the dirt. She looked over at it and her eyes immediately widened in shock.

"An…an arrow?"

Suddenly, three more flew out of the trees at her. She dug her heels into the horse's flanks and it shot forward, granting her a near miss as the arrows flew by her. Her heart raced as she urged the horse to go faster. _What is going on?!_ Her mind screamed as a sudden pang of fear stirring butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Then, out of nowhere, soldiers clad in green charged out of the woods, swords and spears in hand, and the sound of battle cries filled the night air.

"Get her! Don't let her escape!" she heard the platoon captains yell.

_What?! Why is Shu attacking me?!_ The soldiers started lunging at her. She screamed as one jumped at her, nearly cutting her across her back with his sword. The pole of a spear collided with her injured right leg as she pushed through the soldiers, causing her to cry out in pain. At that moment, she pulled a small sword from a sheath inlaid in her saddle and began swinging at the attacking soldiers, cutting those who came too close to her. After what seemed like forever, she saw the end the horde of soldiers. With a small yell, she urged the horse to go faster. _Almost there, almost there…_

"Don't let her get away! Don't let her get away!" the captains yelled.

At that, arrows began flying again, cutting the air like knives. Just as she reached the end of the crowd, she felt two dig into her shoulder. She screamed in agony as white hot pain coursed through her body and warm blood began to stream down her arm. Almost immediately, her vision started to blur, and her grip on the reins loosened. She felt herself slide off of her horse and tumble to the ground with a dull thud. The sound of running feet filled her ears as she tried in vain to force herself to stand. Her body refused to cooperate with her; pain shot through her with every move she made. Trembling, she collapsed again, tears silently falling from her blue eyes as her world began to blacken.

"Somebody…help me…" she whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Oh no! Ice has been captured by Shu! What will happen to her? Who will come to her rescue? Will this sudden act of violence lead to a tri-kingdom war? Find these answers and more in the next chapter of _Destined_!!**

**So, what did you think? Tell me everything! All opinions welcome.**

**_Question to the readers:_ What do you think? Will Ice's capture lead to a two-front war on Shu? Why or why not?**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey there, I'm back again. Sorry for the long pause. The work load is increasing by the day. Here, in my possession, is Chapter 16. This was also a hard chapter to write, but I really hope you enjoy it. And if you don't, feel free to slay me at the end...Well, on we go!_

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors..._

* * *

_Destined_

_**Chapter 16**_

Shang Xiang stood against the wall in the near empty foyer, staring at the palace entrance.

"Uh, Shang Xiang, why are we standing here again?" Xiao asked in a bored tone.

Shang Xiang's eyes shifted to Xiao. "We're waiting for Gan Ning to get back. I've told you this five times already." Shang Xiang said, irritated.

"…Yeah…right." Xiao said. "So when is he gonna get here?"

"Xiao, you're annoying me." Shang Xiang said through clinched teeth.

"Well forgive me for my dying of boredom here." Xiao replied sarcastically.

"Alright you two, calm down." Da intervened.

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes and looked back at the palace entrance, just in time to see the doors come open, allowing Gan Ning and Ling Tong to enter.

"I told you it would work. Now I can believe you…somewhat." Gan Ning said.

"Somewhat? Come on, Gan Ning, how about totally, completely, absolutely? What more do you need?" Ling Tong said.

"Come off it, Ling Tong. Be happy that I've been convinced in the first place." Gan Ning replied coolly.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Ling Tong muttered.

"Hey, Gan Ning!"

Gan Ning and Ling Tong turned to see Shang Xiang, Da, and Xiao coming toward them.

"Speak of the damn devil." Gan Ning muttered. Ling Tong chuckled.

"Hey, we need to talk." Shang Xiang said when she reached the ex-pirate.

"We're talking right now." Gan Ning said plainly.

Shang Xiang ignored the comment and took a deep breath before speaking again. "You remember when I told you that I didn't like you, and that I only tolerated you and nothing else?"

"Yeah I remember, why?" Gan Ning asked.

"Well…that wasn't true." Shang Xiang replied. "The truth is…I do like you, a lot, and it's been that way for a while. I was just afraid to admit it before now, so I'd always put up a front and pretend that the feelings weren't really there. But today, I decided to drop my act; I decided it was better to get my real feelings out in the open. So now you know how I really feel."

Gan Ning blinked at the woman before him before slowly averting his eyes elsewhere, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Gan Ning, say something." Shang Xiang said, her voice almost begging.

Gan Ning dropped his hand to his side and looked back at the Wu princess. "What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"That…maybe…you feel the same way…that you like me, too." Shang Xiang replied.

Letting out a long sigh, Gan Ning turned to walk away.

"Gan Ning…" Shang Xiang said loudly.

"I can't say that, Shang Xiang." Gan Ning said, slowly backing away. "I can't say anything."

"Why? Why can't you?" Shang Xiang asked, taking a step forward.

"Because…I don't feel the same way." Gan Ning replied, trying not to sound harsh. "I don't like you…well, not in that way. I'm sorry."

At that, he turned and walked away. Ling Tong followed him, glancing back at Shang Xiang before disappearing around a corner. Da and Xiao looked over at the girl. She was standing completely still, her expression one of shock and disbelief.

"Shang Xiang, we're…"

"It's okay." Shang Xiang said suddenly. "I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight."

She then turned and went in the direction of the rooms, walking as fast as she could.

"Goodnight." the Qiaos said quietly.

* * *

Ice's eyes slowly came open. She lay trembling on the cold, hard, damp floor of a dungeon cell. Her body ached horribly, and her head throbbed as she tried to stay awake. The wounds on her shoulder and leg pulsated with a dull pain. 

"Where…is this?" she rasped.

She glanced down at the iron shackles now gripping her wrists and ankles. She looked straight ahead at the barred door of her cell. It was dim, very dim, the only light being random torches that had been placed on the filthy walls outside the cells and that of the moon, its pale glow casting rays into the small cell window. She then tried to move into a sitting position, but stopped immediately when the pain flared up. She was too weak to move now; she lost a moderate amount of blood from the wound in her shoulder, not to mention whatever else happened to her before she woke up in this dungeon. A tear slid from her eyes as she laid there, her fight to stay conscious getting a little harder.

"No…s-strength…" she whispered shakily.

"She's right down there." a voice suddenly boomed, startling her. "The last cell on the right."

Within minutes, two towering silhouettes stood at her cell door, blocking out the dim torch light. Ice squinted heavy eyes at the two as they fumbled with door keys. _I…recognize those voices…so familiar, but…from where?_ The door came open slowly, creaking as it did so. As they walked in, the moonlight danced over their features. Ice gaped in shock. _It can't be…it's them! The same men who captured Gan Ning!_

"Is she conscious?" Sha Moke asked.

"I don't know." Zhang Bao said, kneeling down beside Ice. "We can find out, though."

He then reached out and grabbed Ice by her injured shoulder. Ice gasped in pain as she was lifted off the ground.

"Yeah, she's conscious." Zhang Bao said plainly, resting Ice roughly on her feet.

"Hey there, glad you woke up on your own." Sha Moke sneered. "Time to go see Lord Liu Bei now."

"What do you people want with me?" Ice asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"You'll find that out once you've talked to our lord." Zhang Bao said. "Now let's go."

Sha Moke took hold of her other shoulder and they walked her out of the cell. Once in the dim light of the hallway, Zhang Bao looked back at Ice; an evil smile crept across his features.

"Well, well, well, aren't you pretty." he said. "Sha Moke, take a look at her."

Ice bowed her head when the other general tried to look into her face. Sha Moke stepped in front of her and forced her chin upward.

"Hmmm, you're right, she's quite the looker, isn't she?" he commented. "And looking at her face kinda makes you wonder how the rest of her looks, doesn't it?"

Ice froze, knowing immediately what he was implying. Zhang Bao's smile grew at the general's remark.

"That it does." he replied. "Let's take a quick look, shall we?"

Ice, momentarily forgetting her pain, yanked away from both officers, backing away on unsteady legs. Zhang Bao reacted quickly, grabbing Ice by both her arms and forcing her back against the wall outside of her cell, knocking the wind out completely out of her. Her body was now throbbing with agonizing pain and she fought to stay conscious.

"Sorry, but there will be no escape for you." he spat.

At that, he lifted her up so that her feet were not touching the ground and pulled her shackled wrists above her head.

"Now hold still, and let me enjoy myself…"

"What are you two doing in here?" a voice came from behind them.

Sha Moke spun around, as did Zhang Bao, who dropped Ice in the process.

"M-master Zhao Yun, you startled us." Sha Moke said.

"Apparently so, since you have just dropped the prisoner to the ground behind you." Zhao Yun said flatly. "Your orders were to retrieve the prisoner and bring her before Lord Liu Bei immediately, were they not?"

"Yes, sir, they were." Zhang Bao said.

"Hmmm, then what exactly are you doing now, pray tell?" Zhao Yun asked.

Zhang Bao and Sha Moke looked at each other and then back at Zhao Yun. "We were…she was…resisting, sir." Sha Moke stuttered. "We were merely trying to restrain her."

"Yes, I'm sure that must have been the case." Zhao Yun stated sarcastically. "I'm positive that she was putting up quite the fight while she was being pinned to the wall with her arms held above her head and her feet no longer in contact with the ground."

"Master Zhao Yun, we…"

"Silence." Zhao Yun said sharply. "I will hear no more of your appalling, pathetic explanations. You deliberately disobeyed a direct order from the emperor. I will see that this impertinent behavior does not go unpunished."

"But, sir…"

"I said silence!" Zhao Yun snapped. "I am disgusted merely looking at the two of you. To think that you would defile the body of the prisoner before she is to enter into the presence of our lord… Remove yourselves from my presence immediately."

"Master Zhao Yun, please spare us." Zhang Bao pleaded as both men bowed low.

"Remove yourselves, before the blade of my spear meets your throats." Zhao Yun said with finality, tightening his grip on his spear.

"Y-yes, sir." the two said wearily as they moved pass the general, trudging down the dim hallway.

They bowed once more before exiting the dungeon. Once he was sure they were gone, Zhao Yun turned and moved towards the tattered girl, his expression softening immediately into one of concern. He knelt down before her, placing his spear on the ground next to him, and gently pulled her into his arms. Ice's eyes blinked upon and she found herself staring up into a much kinder face.

"Are you alright?" Zhao Yun spoke quietly.

Ice sat up completely and leaned against the wall, wincing as she did so, before looking back at Zhao Yun. "I'll be okay, I think." she responded weakly. "Who are you?"

"I am Zhao Yun of Chang San." Zhao Yun replied.

"…Why do you help me?" Ice asked. "I'm a prisoner here."

"I shall explain on our way to the throne room." Zhao Yun replied getting up. He hoisted Ice to her feet as well, mindful of the wounds on her body. "We wouldn't want to draw unnecessary suspicion by lingering too long here."

Ice furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why would anyone be suspicious?" she asked quietly.

Zhao Yun looked down at her and smiled. "Because, I intend on helping you to escape." he said.

* * *

Shang Xiang sat cross-legged and arm-folded on her bed, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. Her expression was a blank mask, contrasting completely with what she was actually feeling. Her blood boiled in frustration as she tried to think of an excuse, any excuse, as to why Gan Ning rejected her. _He couldn't have really been serious…Maybe he just didn't want to express himself in front of everyone…yeah, that's right. He couldn't possibly have turned me away for any other reason; I'm the freaking princess of the kingdom of Wu. And it certainly couldn't be because of her…_

"Shang Xiang?" a voice came from her room door.

Shang Xiang didn't look towards Xiao as she came into her room and moved towards her.

"What do you want, Xiao?" she muttered.

"I just came to check on you before I went to sleep." Xiao said.

"I'm fine, thank you." Shang Xiang said, slightly aggravated. "Now please leave. I want to be alone right now."

Xiao sighed and turned back towards the door. "Alright, if you say so." she said with uncertainty. "Goodnight."

Shang Xiang grunted in reply. Xiao shook her head as she walked out the door, closing it softly behind her. After a few more minutes of staring into space, Shang Xiang got up, pull the covers back on her bed and crawled underneath them.

"I'll try again tomorrow…with nobody around." she decided out loud to herself. "We'll see if he can refuse me then."

Satisfied with her plan, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**...The action picks up from here... What will happen when Shang Xiang opens up a second time? Can Zhao Yun help Ice escape? **

**Tell me what you think. All opinions welcome...**

**xLonely Soldierx**

**_Question to the readers:_ How should Pyra and Flame find out about Ice's capture? How should Gan Ning find out?**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey, everyone! I am so, so, sooo very sorry about making you wait on an update. I'll try to be better about it next time, I swear! I made Chapter 17 a pretty long chapter (or at least I think I did) and I hope you enjoy it! Cheers!_

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors. (get's redundant, doesn't it?) _

_

* * *

_

_Destined_

**_Chapter 17_**

Ice stood weakly between two door guards placed near the center of Liu Bei's large throne room, trying to keep herself from trembling as a persistent draft swept around her continuously. Zhao Yun now stood a distance away, talking to Liu Bei. Ice looked at the Shu emperor; a mix of disgust, anger, and slight fear began to well up inside of her. _I have got to get out of here._ She bowed her head, her mind drifting back to talk she had with Zhao Yun before reaching the throne room.

_FLASHBACK_

_Zhao Yun leaned Ice against the wall while he closed the entrance to the dungeon. He then knelt down and removed the shackles from her ankles, casually tossing them aside. Grabbing up his spear, he stood once more, pulling her to him with his free arm and looping his arm lightly around her waist to help her walk. _

_"Okay, let us be on our way." he said._

_As they slowly walked along the long, empty hallway of the Shu palace, Ice looked up at Zhao Yun. _

_"Why are you helping me?" she asked. _

_Zhao Yun smiled slightly at the question, but kept his gaze straight ahead. "It is because I know full well the consequences of Lord Liu Bei's actions if word of your capture reaches Lord Cao Cao's ears." he replied. "Shu, in its weakened state, will be obliterated instantly." _

_Ice looked at Zhao Yun for a second longer, and then turned her gaze elsewhere. _

_"I see." she said quietly. _

_"I also know that your kin are going to be really worried when they find you missing." Zhao Yun said after a slight pause._

_Ice looked back up at Zhao Yun, her brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"_

_Zhao Yun, turning to look at Ice now, spoke again. "I happened to be in the vicinity when the captains brought you into the palace, and immediately recognized you as a Lady of Wei. You are kin to Lady Flame, are you not?"_

"…_Yes, I am." Ice said hesitantly. "I am her cousin…my name is Ice."_

"_Lady Ice, I sent Flame a letter regarding Lord Liu Bei's plans of possible confrontation with Wei. She has informed you of this?" Zhao Yun asked. _

_"She has…I am partly to blame for it all." Ice spoke quietly. _

_"I'm afraid I don't understand." Zhao Yun said. Sighing deeply, Ice continued. "You see…I am the officer who rescued Gan Ning. It was, however, not out of some secret alliance as your lord seems to believe. I happened upon his capture by mere chance of being in the same place at the same time it was occurring. I felt that I was obligated to help…I couldn't possibly turn my back upon a seriously injured man bound to meet a painful, demoralizing death at the hands of his captors, even if he was of Wu and I of Wei. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I could have helped and didn't." _

_Zhao Yun smiled at the girl in his arms. "Your feat was honorable indeed." he said. "I am also glad to know that Liu Bei's troubles are simply a panicked misunderstanding."_

_Finally reaching the end of the hallway, they turned into the smaller corridor that housed Liu Bei's throne room._

"_Alright…when we get to the throne room, I will inform Liu Bei on the matter of the nonexistent Wei/Wu alliance." Zhao Yun said. "I will also compose a message to be immediately sent to Flame informing her of your capture. In the meantime, maintain your silence for as long as possible; he may attempt to use anything you say as a means to make war with Wei, or worse."_

_END FLASHBACK_

_Or worse…what could possibly be worse than this man disrupting our peace with a meaningless war?!_ Ice's mind screamed, anger beginning to overpower her other emotions. _I will not allow him to…_ She was yanked out of her thoughts when her head was once again forced up to look into someone else's face; this time it was Liu Bei himself. A glass of wine sat awkwardly in his hand.

"So, there is absolutely no type of partnership or agreement of any kind between Wei and Wu?" he asked his words slurring slightly; his breath carried the heavy sent of wine.

"There…is no such thing." Ice answered slowly.

Liu Bei stared into her face a minute longer before finally letting go. He turned to face Zhao Yun once again, taking a minute to down the rest of his wine.

"I am not fully convinced." he said. "I will require more than just the mere word of a captive in this matter."

"My lord…"

"Take her to my quarters." Liu Bei said, turning back to Ice. "I'm sure I can get her to open up a lot more there."

He lifted his hand up to Ice's face, allowing his fingers to barely touch her skin as they trailed down to her neck.

"Such a pretty girl." he uttered.

A cold chill ran down Ice's spine, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"No disrespect intended my lord, but…I do believe you've had a bit too much to drink." Zhao Yun said. "Perhaps it would be best if you were to wait until you were a little more…composed…"

"I don't need to wait, nor do I have the time and patience to!" Liu Bei snapped suddenly swinging around to face Zhao Yun once more. "This girl is hiding something from us, I know that she is! And I'm gonna find out what! Now get her to my quarters!"

"My lord, this isn't right. Please, you must sober yourself before…"

"You insubordinate fool! I gave you an order!" Liu Bei shouted. "Fine, since you don't want to take her, then I'll do it MYSELF!"

He turned around quickly, stumbling forward towards Ice as he did so. Ice stepped back immediately as not to be taken down with the drunken emperor.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me falling on top of you, girl." Liu Bei said deviously. "I intend to be in just that position as soon as we reach my quarters."

Ice gasped at the remark, fear and disgust suddenly gripping her being. She forgot about the pain in her body at that moment, and without hesitation, she turned around and ran towards the throne room doors. Seeing this, Liu Bei rose as quickly as he could on shaky legs.

"Get back here, woman!" he shouted as he tried in vain to run after her.

Once again he stumbled to the floor.

"I will retrieve her, my lord." Zhao Yun proclaimed, taking off after Ice, who was already being pursued by the two guards.

"Guards, you stay behind and make sure that the emperor doesn't hurt himself." he called out.

The two guards stopped abruptly and turned back towards Liu Bei.

"Yes, sir." they said in unison, heading back to the disoriented emperor.

Upon reaching the entrance, Ice grabbed the handles of one of the doors and yanked it open. White hot pain shot up her neck and down her back with the sudden movement, but she ignored it. All she knew was escape. Not wasting any time, she ran out of the throne room and into the darkness of the Shu palace. As she ran, her eyes searched frantically for an exit, for any way out of the palace. _I've got to get out of this place...I've got to escape!_

"Lady Ice!" a voice called out to her, echoing softly in the huge hallways.

Ice spun around as Zhao Yun approached her. He grabbed her wrists and removed the shackles.

"Come, I'll lead you out." he said softly.

Ice nodded quickly. At that, he took her hand and they proceeded to run in the direction from which they originally came. Zhao Yun scanned the hall as he ran, making sure there were no other officers in the area. He then glanced back at Ice. She was showing no signs of slowing down despite her injuries, though he knew that she was in pain. Running pass the hallway leading to the dungeon, they turned into a smaller, narrower hallway. Ice's heart leaped for joy at the sight of the door at the hall's end; moonlight poured through its small barred window. Reaching the door, Zhao Yun opened it slowly to avoid squeaking hinges; and led Ice out. Once outside, Ice recognized her surroundings almost immediately. They were at the rear of the palace, her entry point the night she rescued Gan Ning. After scanning the area for guards, Zhao Yun turned to her.

"Stick to the shadows." he advised. "Though there normally aren't any guards on this side of the palace, it is better to be safe than sorry." He pointed towards the hole in the rear wall. "Go through that hole." he said. "From there, I'm sure that you can find your way back to your home."

Ice smiled at him. "Thank you so much for your help." she said. "I will not forget this."

"You're welcome, Lady Ice." he said.

"Find her! She couldn't have gotten too far!" voices shouted in the distance.

"Go, now!" Zhao Yun said.

Ice nodded as she turned and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not once looking back. Once she had gotten through the hole, Zhao Yun turned and headed to the front of the castle. Once there, a guard ran up to him.

"Master Zhao Yun?" he started expectantly.

"She got away." Zhao Yun said as he bent onto one knee, feigning shortness of breath. "I searched the entire perimeter…she is nowhere to be found."

"What shall we do now, sir?" the guard asked.

"We will report this to Liu Bei…as soon as he is composed enough to comprehend it." Zhao Yun stated. "For now, gather everyone and get them back into the palace. This shall all continue in the morning."

"Yes, sir." the guard said, bowing low before going to carry out his orders.

Zhao Yun stood and watched the guard until he was out of view. He then walked back to the palace, smirking despite himself at the small victory. Once back inside, his expression turned serious as his next task came to mind. _Flame must be informed of the events that took place this night; she will surely want to know why Ice is in the state she is._ he thought. _I am almost positive that this will not end well. Liu Bei has lost another hostage and he's sure to be more on edge than previously. What's worse, if word of this gets back to Cao Cao, there will be hell to pay._ With that in mind, Zhao Yun quickly made his way to his room.

* * *

The gentle light of early dawn had begun to break apart the dark horizon, signifying that the sun was beginning to rise. Pyra and Flame sat on a bench placed along the walkway leading to the palace and faced towards the beautiful scene. They, however, weren't watching the sunrise; their gaze was fixated on the palace gates, and it had been that way for literal hours. Ice had not come back that night, and now the two were consumed with worry. 

"Where is she?" Pyra spoke through clinched teeth, her tone heavy with concern. "She's been gone all night. Surely she didn't spend it in Wu."

"It can be any number of things." Flame said, concern filling her own voice as her eyes turned to the horizon. "We can only hope that nothing really bad has happened to her, that and wait for as long as we can."

Pyra bowed her head and sighed deeply. "You're right, I suppose." she said.

After a second or two, her gaze returned to the gates. Almost immediately, her eyes widened as she saw a figure stumbling inside.

"Flame, look, is that…" Pyra forced out, rising quickly from the bench.

Flame looked towards the gates; she gasped in shock at what she saw.

"It can't be…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she, too, rose up from the bench.

At that, the twins ran full speed towards the palace gates. As they got closer, their hearts sank rapidly, for they immediately recognized the tattered figure to be Ice.

"Ice!" they called out. "Hang on! We're coming!"

From her place just inside the gates, Ice lifted her head just barely when she heard the voices of her cousins.

"O-okay." she whispered weakly.

Her legs trembled beneath her, every muscle in them burning from forcing herself to run and keep running until she reached home. The wounds in her leg and shoulder throbbed with a new, nigh unbearable pain. Her legs finally gave out, and she collapsed in the dew-laced grass. She could barely hear the voices of her cousins calling out to her as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Shang Xiang let out an exasperated sigh as she stood outside the dining hall, her arms folded across her chest. She had been tailing Gan Ning all morning in an attempt to catch him by himself; it seemed, however, that as the morning drew out, more people started to come around the ex-pirate, as if they some how knew that she wanted to talk to him…alone…with _nobody_ around. There was Ling Tong, who was almost always around him due to the fact that Gan Ning was his best friend; there was also Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, who would come around asking Gan Ning if he's found a woman yet. Even the Qiaos were talking to him today; they're usually attached to her 24-7. She growled inwardly in frustration, biting her bottom lip. _Jeez, why the hell do all these people want to be chatty today? Can't they leave him alone for one second? I mean, it's like they all know I want to get him by himself, and now they're making a huge effort to see that that doesn't happen._ Pushing herself off the wall, Shang Xiang started to head back to her room when the dining hall doors came open, and none other than Gan Ning walked out…by himself. Shang Xiang mentally cheered in triumph. 

"Hey, Gan Ning." she spoke.

Gan Ning looked at Shang Xiang. "Hey." he said walking pass her.

Shang Xiang followed him.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." she said.

"You're talking to me right now." Gan Ning said. "What do you want?"

"If you'd slow down a second I could tell you." Shang Xiang said.

"Uh…no." Gan Ning said.

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes and jogged ahead of Gan Ning, stopping directly in front of him.

"What the hell do you want, woman?" Gan Ning asked, annoyed.

"I want _you_ to listen." Shang Xiang replied. "Look, about last night, I just want to make sure you got what I said. Gan Ning, I have…feelings for you, and after all this time, I'm finally admitting to them. I can't hide them anymore."

Gan Ning blinked at the princess. "Uh…and this is going where?" he asked.

"Don't you get it? I like you." Shang Xiang said. "And I was hoping…that the feeling was…well…mutual."

"Um…didn't we establish this last night?" Gan Ning asked. "You know…you told me the same exact thing then…and you asked me how I felt…and I told you…"

"Well, I thought your answer was the way it was because everyone else was around…" Shang Xiang started.

"No, it wasn't." Gan Ning said.

Shang Xiang gasped almost inaudibly, completely in shock. Gan Ning then stepped around her and started walking again. After a few seconds, Shang Xiang whirled around.

"Why?!" she asked, almost yelling. "Can you at least tell me the reason why?!"

Gan Ning stopped walking. He turned his head a little, but not enough to look back at her. He couldn't tell her the real reason why; he refused to jeopardize his relationship with Ice.

"There is no reason, no explanation." he said. "It's just the way it is." At that, he continued to walk away.

* * *

**The epic continues! Ice has escaped and has made it back home, but is badly hurt and currently unconscious, and Shang Xiang has been rejected AGAIN! What's gonna happen next?! I can bearly wait to find out myself...and I'm the freakin' author (lol)!**

**Tell me what you think. All opinions welcome!**

**xLonely Soldierx**

**_Question to the readers:_ Can you guess what will happen next?**


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys, I'm back. Hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving and ate so much that you were sure you were going to burst! (LOL) Anyway, here's Chapter 18 of Destined. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors...but I do own that last piece of cherry pie!

* * *

_

Destined 

_**Chapter 18**_

Ice groaned as her eyes slowly blinked open. A gentle whispering breeze caressed her face, causing her to tremble slightly. Her eyes shifted towards the open window, gentle rays of sunlight seeping in through it. _I made it back._ she thought triumphantly.

"Ice, thank goodness." the voice of one of the twins reached her ears.

Slowly, she turned her head toward Pyra and Flame, who were now out of the chairs they had been sitting in and at her bedside.

"Hey cousins…I'm sorry to have worried you." Ice said her voice raspy. "I was…"

"We know; you don't have to explain." Pyra said gently, nodding slightly towards the letter in Flame's hand. "You've been unconscious for close to an hour. Are you okay?"

"I've been better." Ice said. "Those soldiers…they came out of nowhere and ambushed me, and I have yet to figure out…why."

"According to Zhao Yun's letter, those soldiers were outpost guards ordered to capture you after you were spotted on the old war pass headed for Wu." Flame said. "Liu Bei intended to hold you hostage for interrogation."

Ice averted her eyes elsewhere as memories flew through her mind at that point, causing her to cringe slightly.

"Zhao Yun also mentioned what almost happened to you…in the dungeon with the two generals, and in Liu Bei's throne room." Pyra spoke quietly.

Ice looked back at Pyra; unshed tears threatened to spill from her blue eyes.

"Zhao Yun stopped the generals…and when I got away from Liu Bei, he helped me escape." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We are indeed indebted to him." Flame said.

Ice nodded, tears spilling from her eyes with the movement.

"Flame and I also took the liberty of sending a message to Gan Ning." Pyra stated. "We felt that he was entitled to know about this as well."

"Did you specify that I am alright now?" Ice asked.

"We did." Pyra said.

Ice looked away for a moment as she eased herself into a sitting position.

"Thank you, cousins." she said looking back at them once again. "I may or may not be able to go and see him myself tonight; on top of it all, I'm going to have to find a whole new way of getting there since the pass is being watched."

"It's probably best that you do not go tonight." Flame said. "You should rest for now."

Ice smiled at the twins and nodded. "Okay." she said.

"We will be back to check on you a little later." Pyra said as she and Flame turned and headed for the room door.

Once they were gone, Ice let out a long sigh and turned back toward the window. _I've made it back…safe and sound…_ she thought wearily. _Yet…I can't help but to think that this isn't the end…that the worst of it all is still to come…

* * *

_

Gan Ning slowly walked off the training grounds headed towards the palace, an agitated expression etched into his features. He didn't sleep well at all last night, and that morning he had become restless. He was on edge with everyone. Ling Tong, the Qiaos, Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu, all of which noticed that he wasn't quite himself today, proceeded to pester him about it until he couldn't take it anymore and left them all gaping in the dining hall, a resounding "SHUT UP, I'M FINE!" still ringing in their ears. His mind then turned to training, thinking it would clear his head. After hours of practically pushing his tired body through energy-draining workouts, he still found no relief from the nagging, unsettling feeling that refused to give him a moment's peace.

"What the hell is going on with me?" he said aloud to no one in particular, bringing his hands up to rub his temples.

"Gan Ning!" the unmistakable voice of Ling Tong called out to him.

Gan Ning sighed as his friend approached him.

"What is it?" he asked half-heartedly.

Ling Tong held out a letter to the ex-pirate.

"This came for you." Ling Tong said.

"From whom?" Gan Ning asked, frowning at the letter.

"I don't know." Ling Tong said. "I was just told to give it to you."

Gan Ning looked at the letter a second longer before taking it out of Ling Tong's hand and opening it.

_Gan Ning,_

_We are Pyra and Flame of Wei, and this letter concerns our cousin, Ice. Last night on her way home, Ice was ambushed on the old war pass and captured by Shu soldiers; it has been made evident to us that she was being watched as she traveled back and forth between Wei and Wu. Liu Bei, spurred on by the panicked belief that her traveling could not simply be for leisure, had obvious intentions of holding her hostage in his palace for interrogation about the nonexistent alliance between our two kingdoms. His plans were foiled, however, when Ice escaped with the help of Shu General Zhao Yun. She has safely returned to He Fei and is now recovering from injuries received._

_Now that this has occurred, and yet another hostage has escaped his clutches, Liu Bei is sure to be nothing short of irate and even more on edge than before. Furthermore, we ourselves are sure that Ice is going to try to come and see you again (by a different route, of course) despite all that has happened. In light of this, we ask that you be on your guard…both of you. It is unknown to us all what exactly Liu Bei intends to do next, though it is certain that he will not take this loss lightly. He is probably more uncertain now about Wei/Wu relations than ever, despite the fact that Wu had nothing to do with last night's events, and may undoubtedly go to any lengths to get the answers and the clarity that he wants...and that could possibly mean the start of a war. In the interim, be careful outside your palace walls._

_Sincerely,_

_Pyra_

_Flame_

Gan Ning's arms dropped limply to his sides. Raw emotions coursed through his entire being, so many that he couldn't distinguish them all.

"So what does it say, man?" Ling Tong asked.

Gan Ning's eyes shifted over to his friend for a second or two, and then averted to the ground. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Ling Tong shot Gan Ning a puzzled look.

"What does the letter say?" he asked again.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Gan Ning forced himself to voice what he'd just read.

"Ice…was captured by Shu."

"WHAT?!?" Ling Tong shouted, snatching the letter from Gan Ning's hand and reading it himself.

After about a minute, he sighed in relief. "Man you scared me." Ling Tong said, eyeing the letter still. "I thought they still had her, but she's safe back in He Fei. I'm sure glad she escaped."

Ling Tong looked back at Gan Ning. His expression had changed from the slightly troubled one he'd had all day to one of unmistakable anger.

"Gan Ning, are you…"

"I've gotta go." Gan Ning said.

At that, he moved pass Ling Tong, quickening his pace as he headed for the palace.

"Gotta go where?" Ling Tong asked, turning to catch up with ex-pirate.

Gan Ning growled inwardly, partially unaware of Ling Tong's presence as thoughts raced through his head like wild horses. _Could that have been it? Could that have been the reason…No, there's no question about it. That was the reason. I couldn't sleep last night because something bad had happened to Ice. I was uneasy all morning because I made a promise to be there whenever she needed help and wasn't able to follow through with it. She was captured._ Gan Ning's clinched his fists until his knuckles turned white. _He's targeting her now, that fool. I swear, if I get my hands on him, I'll…_

"Gan Ning, will you answer me please?" Ling Tong asked, pulling Gan Ning out of his thoughts; concern was becoming evident in his voice. "You aren't about to do something stupid, are you?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Gan Ning seethed.

"What?" Ling Tong asked confusedly.

"He tried to hurt Ice, and now he's gonna pay for it." Gan Ning said. Ling Tong's jaw dropped in shock.

"What a minute, whoa…you're not talking about going to Jing, right?" he asked. "Say that that's not what's going through your head right now, because that is utter crazy talk."

"That bastard's starting to target random passersby because he's afraid of something that doesn't even exist." Gan Ning said. "I'll put all his worries at ease…by shoving my Sea Master through his skull."

Ling Tong moved to get in front of Gan Ning, grabbing his shoulders to stop him from moving.

"Get out of my way." Gan Ning snapped.

"No, you're not thinking rationally at all, and I don't intend on letting you get yourself killed by doing something foolish like that." Ling Tong said.

"Get off me and get out of my way, Ling Tong." Gan Ning's voice steadily rose as he grabbed Ling Tong by one of his wrists and proceeded to pry the man off him.

"I'm not gonna let you go to Jing." Ling Tong said through clinched teeth as he tightened his grip on Gan Ning's shoulder and struggled to keep it. "You're angry, and nothing good ever happens when you're trying to fight someone while you're pissed off like this."

"Let go of me!" Gan Ning yelled, now grabbing Ling Tong by his arms and pushing him backwards in an attempt to break his grip.

"I won't…not until you've calmed down." Ling Tong said, fighting to maintain his balance.

"I won't be calm until my sword is covered in that bastard's blood!" Gan Ning yelled. "Get the hell out of my way!"

"NO!" Ling Tong shouted.

In one swift move, he broke Gan Ning's grip on his arms and pushed him back. Gan Ning stumbled backwards, falling onto his hands to keep himself from completely hitting the ground. He rested on one knee looked back up at Ling Tong, a shocked expression replacing the angry one.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Ling Tong asked, anger hinting in his voice now. "Surprised that I, Ling Tong, me, could force _you_ back like that? Well, for the record, I _wouldn't_ have been able to do that at all at any other time. Had you not been so worked up, _you_ could have easily gotten away from me because you're that much stronger than I am. But, not only did I get away from you, I forced _you_ to your _knees_. I mean, don't you get it?! If you would have gone running off to Jing by yourself and so angry that you can't even think properly, you're gonna die! On top of that, Liu Bei would without a doubt use your attack as a means to start a full-fledged tri-kingdom war. Why? Because, he'll look at the events that took place last night with Ice's capture and then he'll see you, charging angrily into his palace trying to kill him because he _tried_ to hurt Ice and then say, "Oh, so there is some kind of alliance between Wu and Wei after all" and before you know it, all of China will be plunged into a war!"

"Ling Tong…" Gan Ning started.

"Did you even read the letter all the way through?" Ling Tong asked, shoving the letter into Gan Ning's face. "It says Ice has safely returned to He Fei. That means Liu Bei lost…_again_. Ice got away. So stop trying to go and needlessly throw your life away."

Gan Ning lowered his head, sighing heavily.

"I know what the letter says." he spoke quietly. "I'm overjoyed that Ice got away from Liu Bei."

"Then what the hell is making you so angry?!" Ling Tong asked, now more frustrated than angry. There was a pause before Gan Ning spoke again.

"I made a promise." he answered finally. "Whenever she needed help, I'd be there for her. Next thing I know, she's gotten captured, and I wasn't there to help her."

At that he looked back up at Ling Tong.

"Do you understand now?" he asked. "My anger wasn't just directed at Liu Bei. I was also angry at myself."

Ling Tong's expression softened as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Look, it's not like you could have done anything about this anyway." he said. "You had no way of knowing that Ice was in trouble. Besides, I don't think she's gonna hold a grudge against you about this or anything. She got away, she's back home and safe, and everything's all good."

Gan Ning looked away for a moment, considering Ling Tong's words.

"So, are we calm now?" Ling Tong asked.

The ex-pirate looked back at Ling Tong, a small smile forming on his lips as he stood to his feet.

"Yes, I think we are. Thanks." he said.

"That's great." Ling Tong said handing the letter back to Gan Ning.

At that, the two men began once again to move towards the palace.

* * *

Liu Bei sat on his throne, massaging his temples in an attempt to cure his pulsating brain of the massive headache he'd had since he awoke that morning. 

"So she got away?" he mumbled, not bothering to look up at Zhao Yun and the two captains who knelt before him at that moment.

"Yes, my lord." Zhao Yun replied.

"And you're positive she had no help?" Liu Bei asked.

"100 percent, my lord." Zhao Yun stated. "There were troops dispatched all over the palace grounds last night. I am sure that they would have been able to capture anyone who would have come to the prisoner's aid."

Liu Bei sighed wearily. "Fine." he muttered. "However, I will not rest until I am _fully_ convinced that there is no relation of any kind between Wei and Wu."

"I understand, my lord." Zhao Yun said. "We shall do all we can to ease your uncertainty."

"Very good." Liu Bei stated. "Dismissed."

Zhao Yun and the two captains bowed deeply before turning to leave. As they left the throne room, Zhuge Liang entered.

"My lord?" he called out to Liu Bei.

"What is it Zhuge Liang?" Liu Bei asked, still not looking up.

"I merely want to make a small suggestion." Zhuge Liang stated. "I was pondering ways to retrieve the answers that you seek as far as this seemingly nonexistent alliance is concerned, and so far I have come up with only one solution."

"And what would that be, pray tell?" Liu Bei asked.

"To find these answers, I believe we need to start from the beginning." Zhuge Liang said.

"Elaborate." Liu Bei said.

"All of this started with the capture of Wu General Gan NIng, yes?" Zhuge Liang began. "Perhaps we should consider _recapturing_ this officer to see the reaction of the kingdom in question, that kingdom being Wei. If there is no reaction to his capture, we can safely confirm that there is no alliance between Wu and Wei. If there is a reaction, then we can take the necessary steps from that point."

Liu Bei slowly raised his head and looked at his strategist.

"Hmm, that solution does sound appealing." he said. "However, have you even considered how you're actually going to execute this plan?"

"I have, my lord." Zhuge Liang replied. "I have come up with a strategy. I simply need your blessing before continuing."

Liu Bei thought for a moment.

"You have my blessing." he said. "Now, tell me your strategy."

* * *

**Uh oh! It would seem that Ice is right in her assumption. Liu Bei, determined to get the answers he seeks, has okayed Zhuge Liang's plan to recapture Gan Ning! The ex-pirate has now been put back in the danger zone - and he doesn't even know it! What will happen next?**

**So, what did you think?All opinions welcome.**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello again! Hope you've had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Well, I've finally finished Chapter 19 of my story, and as a gift from me to you, I've made it a little longer than I usually would. I really hope you enjoy it. And now without further...uh...whatever, on to Chapter 19!!_

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Period.

* * *

_

Destined 

_**Chapter 19**_

Night had once again fallen over the land. Ice stood at her open balcony windows wrapped in a large blanket, staring at the night sky. She couldn't bring herself to go outside this night; a slight twinge fear hung at the back of her mind that if she set foot outside in the open air, someone would swoop in and attack her. Even standing at the window, she felt as if there were eyes on her, watching her, waiting for the slightest instance of vulnerability before they made there move. A breeze swept around her, sending a slight chill down her spine. She closed her eyes, attempting to erase the thoughts out of her mind.

"I'm safe." she whispered. "I'm perfectly safe."

Her room door opened with a soft creak then, startling her. She whirled around breathlessly towards the door; her hands shot toward her rapier, unsheathing it and pointing it in one swift move. Hearing the sound of the weapon being drawn, the person peeped in the door before entering.

"Ice? Ice are you alright?"

Ice's body relaxed when she heard who it was.

"Y-yes…I'm sorry." she said as Pyra entered the room.

"Ice…what's wrong?" Pyra asked.

Ice sighed, sheathing her sword. "Nothing…bad dream, that's all." she said.

"Ice, you haven't been to sleep yet." Pyra said, motioning toward the neatly made bed she stood beside. "What's wrong?"

Ice returned to her place at her window. "I…I was afraid." she said. "I was trying to clear my head of some…thoughts…when you opened the door. But I'm alright now."

"That's good." Pyra said. "And there's no need to be afraid. You're perfectly safe."

Ice looked back up at the sky and smiled. "I know." she said quietly.

* * *

"I don't understand." Shang Xiang said loudly, shoving a shortbread cookie into her mouth. "He said that there was no reason. How could there be no reason?!" 

"Well, maybe he just didn't want to be mean and come out and say that he didn't like you out loud." Xiao said.

"Xiao." Da scolded.

"Is that right? Well jeez, I wonder how hard it was to just say that." Shang Xiang said sarcastically, chomping on another cookie.

"He did say it…last night, remember?" Xiao mentioned.

"Xiao!" Da hissed.

Shang Xiang shot to her feet in a huff.

"You know what Xiao, you…"

Xiao looked at Shang Xiang waiting for her to finish her sentence…and then chase her around the dining hall.

"I what?" she prompted.

After a slight pause, the Wu princess sat back down, releasing a long sigh.

"You are absolutely right." she said. "I just thought that maybe it was because everybody was around that Gan Ning didn't want to say he liked me, but you see what came of that theory."

"It's okay, Shang Xiang." Da comforted. "Perhaps you and Gan Ning can become friends."

"I have a crush on him, Da. I can't just be _friends_ with him like that." Shang Xiang said.

"Hey."

All three girls turned towards the sound of Ling Tong's voice as he walked into the dining hall.

"Have you guys seen Gan Ning around?" Ling Tong asked when he approached the three.

"Yeah, we have." Xiao replied. "He left about an hour ago to go down to the Jiang Dong."

"Oh okay, thanks." Ling Tong said. "For a minute, I'd thought he'd gone missing again."

"Perhaps you should go and get him." Da suggested. "It is dark out now."

"And we can come with you if you'd like!" Xiao chimed in cheerfully.

Ling Tong rolled his eyes at the girl. "I think I'd rather just go by myself." he said.

"Come on, Ling Tong, please?" Xiao pleaded, putting on the cutest face she could muster.

Ling Tong prepared to object again, but his attention turned to a sighing Shang Xiang. _Hmm, looks like somebody's still sulking about last night. I know she'll probably kill me for doing this, but how can I resist…_

"You know what, why not?" Ling Tong said suddenly. "You can come, Xiao. In fact, why don't all three of you come along? We can use some fresh night air."

"Yay!!" Xiao cheered.

"Very well, then." Da said with a smile.

Shang Xiang stiffened. "I'm not…"

"No complaining, Shang Xiang, it's time to go." Ling Tong said as he grabbed her by her arm and proceeded to drag her along with him.

"But I don't want to go." Shang Xiang whined.

"Oh come off it, you've been inside all day. What could a little walk hurt?" Ling Tong reasoned.

_You have no idea._ Shang Xiang thought as she stopped struggling and allowed Ling Tong to pull her out of the dining hall.

* * *

The hooves of horses and the running feet of a couple dozen Shu soldiers pounded the old war pass, headed in the direction of the Wu capital of Jian Ye. 

"Keep up the pace, men." Guan Yu instructed, his deep voice echoing slightly in the night air. "It's not much farther now."

"Master Guan Yu, what of the scouts you sent ahead of us? Have you heard anything from them yet?" one of the unit captains asked.

"Not as of yet, but I expect them back soon." Guan Yu replied.

As if on cue, three silhouettes became visible a short distance ahead of them.

"There they are now." Guan Yu said.

When the scouts finally reached the main party, they quickly fell to their knees before Guan Yu.

"You have returned rather quickly." Guan Yu stated.

"My lord, we have rather fortunate news." one of the scouts commenced to report. "The one you wish to capture is currently on the shores of the Jiang Dong River…alone."

Guan Yu stroked his beard, a slight smile resting on his lips.

"Is that so?" he spoke in minor surprise. "The heavens must be on our side this night."

He turned to the soldiers behind him.

"Men, General Gan Ning is out of the protection of the Wu Palace, and what's more, he is alone." he spoke sternly. "This makes our mission a great deal easier to accomplish; however, we must keep in mind with whom we are dealing with. Gan Ning defeated half of our attack party in our last attempt to take the Wu capital, and therefore is considered a dangerous man. We must not get careless at any point during this mission. Now, let us go!"

At that, the force moved forward in the direction of the Jiang Dong.

* * *

Stabbing the Sea Master into the ground, Gan Ning pulled his boots off and collapsed into the soft, cool grass, yawning as he did so. He had taken the opportunity to utilize the beautiful weather and get some personal training in for the second time in twenty-four hours. His body glistened in light sweat; a cool breeze swept gently over him, causing him to tremble ever so slightly. 

"What a beautiful night." he spoke aloud to himself, his deep brown eyes shifting over the skies.

Yawning once more, he placed his hands behind his head.

"Beautiful." he said with a slight smile.

Allowing the soft lapping of the river water against the shore to relax his senses, he slowly began to drift off, his eyelids becoming a bit heavier than before. He had almost completely begun to doze when another sound mixed in with the sound of water. His senses became alert immediately, and whatever sleepiness that had been present within his being had all but dissipated. He turned back to the grove of trees farther up the shore whilst pulling his sword out of the ground. _The sound of shuffling feet, that's what it is._ his mind discerned as he tightened his grip on the handle of his weapon and began to creep up the shore towards the trees. _Well, whoever it is had better prepare to catch the beating of their lives._ The bushes just behind the edge of the grove shifted slightly.

"There you are." he half whispered, moving a little faster now.

Not a second after the person exited the grove, Gan Ning pounced, pinning the flailing man to the ground and holding the sword to his throat.

"Wait, Gan Ning! It's me, Ling Tong!" Ling Tong squeaked.

"Ling Tong?" Gan Ning spoke, a bit flustered.

Xiao came out of the grove next; she sighed heavily at the sight that greeted her.

"See, Ling Tong, I told you we should've made some kind of noise to let him know that it was us and not some bad people." she said. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

"Yeah, maybe." Ling Tong squeaked in reply.

Gan Ning then released Ling Tong, who proceeded to gasp for air.

"Jeez, my freaking life flashed before my eyes." Ling Tong whined.

"Oh come off it, you crept up on me." Gan Ning said.

"Yeah, whatever." Ling Tong said. "At any rate, the _real_ reason we're here is to get you."

"What for?" Gan Ning asked.

"Well, because it's late, it's dark, and you shouldn't be out here by yourself under those conditions." Da chimed in as she and Shang Xiang came out the grove.

Gan Ning smiled at her reasoning and shook his head. "I would've been fine getting back on my own." he said, setting the Sea Master on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, we're here anyways, so let's just go." Ling Tong said.

"Fine, just let me get my boots." Gan Ning said as he turned to head back down shore.

* * *

The smell of water and the feel of a slightly misted breeze against his face brought a knowing smile to Guan Yu's face as he slowed Red Hare to a walk. The scouts signaled for the group to halt as they approached a moderately thick grove of trees that lined a seemingly endless clearing. Near the center of the clearing, surrounded by numerous cottages, huts, shops, and stands, sat the Wu Palace. Guan Yu looked down at his scouts expectantly. 

"The river is on the other side of this grove of trees my lord." one of the scouts stated.

"Excellent." Guan Yu said dismounting his horse.

He then turned to his soldiers. "The time has come men, prepare yourselves." he said.

"My lord, will we still be acting according to the prime minister's strategy?" one soldier asked.

"I'm afraid we'll be acting on pure instinct in this situation, good soldier." Guan Yu replied, handing the Red Hare's reins to one of the scouts. "The strategist's plans were based around the infiltration of the palace guard. As it so turns out, we will not even be entering the palace gates. Now let us hurry before this grand opportunity evades us."

Clutching his spear, he prepared to lead his men into the trees.

"Master Guan Yu, in the distance!" another soldier called out.

Partially annoyed at the interruption, Guan Yu looked back at the soldier.

"In the distance, my lord, there are people exiting the grove." the soldier said.

"What?!" Guan Yu immediately turned around, just in time to see the last of what appeared to be five people exiting the grove of trees a good distance away. Squinting slightly, he noted that one of the people was bare-chested with spiky hair – all-too-familiar characteristics attributed to Gan Ning. A growl emanated from his throat.

"That's him." he said; he then turned angrily towards the scouts.

"You said that he was alone!" he hissed.

"He was alone, my lord." one scout said, all three falling to their knees. "Those other people must have arrived after we left."

Guan Yu turned to his men. "This mission must be successful, for our lord's hopes ride on us! Everyone, follow me, now! You three, stay with my horse!"

With that, Guan Yu led his soldiers into the trees.

* * *

Shang Xiang heaved a sigh as the group of five slowly strolled across the massive field towards the palace. 

"You sure have been awful quiet, Shang Xiang." Ling Tong commented.

"And your point is what?" Shang Xiang asked flatly.

"Well, usually you would have commented about the "awkward silence" by now." Ling Tong replied. "And then you'd start a conversation on some random topic you just happen to pull out of the air."

"Well forgive me, sir, but I don't feel like talking right now." Shang Xiang said sarcastically.

"Why don't you?" Ling Tong asked, smirking. He was enjoying pestering the girl.

"Can it, pretty boy!" Shang Xiang hissed, picking up a moderately-sized rock and throwing it at Ling Tong.

Yelping, Ling Tong ducked and the rock whizzed over his head, hitting Gan Ning instead.

"Hey!" he chided.

Shang Xiang bit her bottom lip in slight embarrassment. She mouthed a "sorry" and immediately turned and started walking again. Ling Tong stood up straight with a sigh of relief.

"Jeez, I just asked a question. What's with the violence?" he muttered. "And I am _not_ a pretty boy."

Gan Ning walked up beside Ling Tong. "I think I know why she's all moody." he said quietly.

Ling Tong looked at Gan Ning, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Okay, why?" he asked just as quietly.

Gan Ning opened his mouth to respond, but halted abruptly as he felt something dig into his right arm just above his elbow. He growled slightly as pain immediately began to crawl up and down the right side of his body.

"Gan Ning, what's wrong?" Ling Tong asked, noting the drastic change in the ex-pirate's expression.

Gan Ning lifted his right arm slightly, revealing an arrow protruding out of the back of it. Everyone gasped.

"What the hell?! Where did that come from?" Ling Tong asked shocked.

Ignoring his pain for the moment, Gan Ning looked back at the grove of trees whilst wrapping his hand around the arrow.

"Someone shot at me." he said, yanking out the arrow. "Whoever it was is hiding in the trees."

He turned back towards the group. "Everybody start moving, now, and don't look back." he said.

At that, the five started towards the palace again, their paces quickened to a slightly panicked walk. Xiao and Da broke into a slight jog after a few seconds.

* * *

"My lord, they are moving out of firing range." the head archer spoke up. 

"Soldiers, go now, and do not come back without Gan Ning!" Guan Yu barked.

Without hesitation, all the soldiers charged out of the grove as fast as they could.

* * *

The earth beneath their feet began to tremble ever so slightly as they moved along, and a low rumbling stirred the silent air. 

"What is that?" Xiao asked.

"It sounds like there are people running somewhere." Da said.

Gan Ning felt his heart skip a couple beats just then.

"Running…" he mumbled.

He then turned back towards the tree grove. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the source of the sudden rumbling. Soldiers clad in green, about two dozen of them, were beginning to close the space gap between them at a rapid pace.

"Everybody, run!" he yelled. "We're being attacked!"

"What?!" Ling Tong shouted as he and everyone else began to run as fast as their legs could carry them. "By who?!"

"Those are Shu soldiers!" Gan Ning yelled.

"What in the world provoked this?!" Shang Xiang yelled.

"I don't know! Just run!" Gan Ning yelled.

"Onward, men! Don't let him escape!" they heard a captain bellow.

"Him? Don't they mean them?" Shang Xiang shouted frantically.

* * *

Within ten minutes, they were approaching the palace.

"Guards, open the gates!" Gan Ning demanded hoarsely.

After a couple seconds, the palace gates began to open.

"Everyone inside, now!" Gan Ning instructed.

Once Ling Tong and the girls were inside the palace walls, Gan Ning turned to the steadily approaching Shu force.

"Close the gates!" he yelled.

"Gan Ning, what the hell are you doing?! Get inside the gates!" Ling Tong yelled upon hearing the ex-pirate's last command.

"Ling Tong, I need you to go get help." Gan Ning instructed as the gates began to shut behind him. "There are only a couple dozen soldiers here right now, but it's possible that there are more on the way."

"Gan Ning, this isn't the time to play the hero! Get inside the gates!" Ling Tong yelled.

"Do as I say, Ling Tong." Gan Ning snapped. "The sooner you get going, the better."

"Gan Ning!"

The gates closed before anything else could be said.

"Come on, we've got to get help!" Shang Xiang said as she, Da, and Xiao ran towards the palace.

Ling Tong took off after them, cursing under his breath. "Damn it, Gan Ning, you had better not die."

Reaching the palace, Shang Xiang forced the huge doors open and ran inside.

"We're being attacked!!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

* * *

Warm blood ran down the ex-pirate's forearm and dripped from his hand as he stood waiting for the approaching Shu soldiers. The entire right side of his body burned with pain. 

"Curse those damned archers! I'll wipe them out first!" he hissed under his breath.

He pushed his pain to the back of his mind as the soldiers closed in, and tightened his grip on his Sea Master.

"Here we go!" he shouted.

At that he charged the force. Within seconds, swords began to clash; almost immediately afterwards, two soldiers fell to the ground before him.

"Remember the mission men!" he heard one of the captains yell. "He needs to brought back alive! Bring him down, but don't kill him!"

_They're on a mission…to capture me?!_ he thought, clearly shocked as he cut down two more soldiers.

"Get him!" the captain yelled.

"You can consider this mission failed, scum!" Gan Ning yelled. "I won't let you people capture me twice in a life time!"

At that, he began to move faster and more violently. Shu soldiers dropped like flies with every swing of his sword.

* * *

Within a matter of fifteen minutes, the grounds in front of the palace gates were littered with the blood and bodies of the Shu attack force. Gan Ning stood there for a moment, staring at his handy work. Only a few extra scratches were added to the arrow wound in his arm, for that he was grateful, but as he came down from the adrenaline rush he'd had during the fight, his pain began to increase greatly. He looked at his right arm once again. It was now practically drenched in blood, his blood. At that point, a wave of dizziness had slowly begun to descend on him and he almost lost his bearing. Not wanting to collapse before getting back inside the palace walls, he turned back toward the gates. As he opened his mouth to call to the guards, the gates began to open. Ling Tong, followed by Shang Xiang, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Zhou Tai, and Huang Gai, burst out the gates with weapons in hand. 

"Back-up's arrived, now where are they?" Ling Tong asked, swinging his nunchaku.

Gan Ning looked at the bodies behind him and then back at Ling Tong.

"They're dead." he said with a weak smile.

Everyone lowered their weapons at that point.

"All of them?" Shang Xiang asked.

Gan Ning nodded. A moment later, Sun Jian broke through the group of warriors.

"Gan Ning, what happened here?" he asked immediately.

"We were suddenly attacked as we were returning to the palace." Gan Ning explained. "A force of about 24 chased us all the way back here, us being myself, Ling Tong, the two Qiaos, and Shang Xiang."

Sun Jian growled under his breath as he glanced at the bodies behind Gan Ning.

"Liu Bei…so now he's attempting to catch us off guard." he muttered, bringing his hand to his chin in thought.

The sudden clanging of metal against the ground immediately brought his attention back to the ex-pirate. Gan Ning, now clutching his bleeding arm, collapsed to his knees and fell forward to the ground.

"Gan Ning!" Ling Tong shouted, rushing forward toward his friend. "He's bleeding badly, we've got to get him to the infirmary!"

Gan Ning's vision blurred steadily until finally darkness overtook him, and the voices of everyone around him faded into nothingness.

* * *

**The Shu forces have failed miserably in their attempt to capture Gan Ning and will have no trouble in following Guan Yu's instructions "...and do not come back without Gan Ning!" Sun Jian is hot under the about this supposed sneak attack, but he has yet to find out the real reason behind Shu's sudden onslaught! What will his reaction be when and if he finds out what the Shu soldiers really were after, and how will Liu Bei take yet another loss? Stick around to find out!**

**So how'd you like this chapter? Did it drag? Did it end too quickly or even on the right note? Let me know. All opinions welcome...**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey, everyone! I'm back again after a rather lengthy absence (my deepest apologies... cowers under the penetrating stares ...please, don't kill me!!). But I come bearing gifts, or a gift in this case, and it is in the form of Chapter 20. I hope you enjoy it! Now, on with the reading!!_

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors...period.**

* * *

**_

**Destined**

_Chapter 20_

Zhao Yun sauntered slowly through the halls of the palace, somewhat deep in thought. Word of last night's attempted ambush/capture had somehow found its way to his ears as he ate breakfast in the dining hall, and it left him baffled to the point of frustration. _An ambush just outside Wu's palace gates in the dead of night and a capture attempt on Gan Ning…all this, and still Liu Bei ends up with nothing but fruitless failure…and another meaningless depletion of our forces._ Anger slowly rose within him; he drove his fist into the wall beside him as he walked. _When will these futilities end? This last onslaught is sure to have dire repercussions! Liu Bei's rudimentary paranoia will be the downfall of Shu!_

"Failed?! What do you mean failed?!"

The sudden shouting jerked Zhao Yun out of his thoughts, and he immediately looked in the direction of the sudden outburst.

"The throne room?" he breathed, semi-surprised that his somewhat aimless walking landed him in front of the room.

Without much thought, he brought his ear to the doors and listened to what was being said.

"There was an unexpected turn of events." a voice clearly belonging to Guan Yu stated.

"Unexpected turn of…Zhuge Liang's plans, did you follow Zhuge Liang's plans?" Liu Bei asked.

"We did not; Gan Ning was outside of Wu's palace walls when we attacked. Because of this, we were forced to act on instinct." Guan Yu replied.

"If this is true, and Gan Ning really was outside of the palace walls, then it should have made your mission a whole lot easier." Liu Bei responded bitterly. "And yet, you still failed."

"This is only because we underestimated him. Even with all precautions taken, we were still unable to defeat him." Guan Yu said. "I sent my soldiers ahead of me with the solitary thought that since they outnumbered him 24 to 1, they would be able to bring him down. However, after a short time passed and none of them returned, I went looking for them. What I found was their bodies, piled up on the outskirts of the capital, almost with the distinct expectation of someone arriving to retrieve them."

Liu Bei sighed, running a hand over his face in frustration.

"Please forgive me, Brother." Guan Yu said head bowed. "I did not mean to fail you."

The Shu emperor looked up at his sworn brother. "All is forgiven." he said after a minute or so.

Guan Yu looked back at him. "Thank you." he said.

Liu Bei turned and went to his throne, sitting down heavily. "You can go." he said.

Guan Yu bowed and turned to leave. Hearing this, Zhao Yun quickly made his way down the hall and turned on the first corner he got to. Peeking back down the hallway, he watched as Guan Yu exited the throne room and went in the opposite direction. When he disappeared, Zhao Yun continued his walk, a small sigh of relief escaping him. A smile slowly worked its way onto his lips. _Hmmm…perhaps this failure will open his eyes to the pointlessness of his attempts to find what does not exist…or so I hope.

* * *

_

Ice stared at the huge door in front of her, practically daring herself to enter the room behind it. This room held the maps of the land, maps that Cao Cao and his strategists would use to plot routes to be used for attacks, safe passage through enemy territory, strategic ambush points, and the like. It wasn't a place that he particularly cared for people to just idly roam around in, and for obvious reasons, of course.

"You can never be too careful or too cautious, for you can never know for certain when there is an enemy scout in your midst, attempting to steal your precious information and feed it to his master." Ice repeated Cao Cao's words, mimicking his voice to the best of her ability.

It had been almost a year since he'd said that to her, when she asked him what is it that they do in there for so very long. Taking a look to either side of her, she slowly raised her hand to the door handle. The golden bar was cold against her palm and fingers, sending a slight chill up her arm and throughout her body.

"I'm sorry, Cao Cao, but I have to find an alternate route to Wu." she spoke as if the Wei emperor could hear her. "If I don't, I won't be able to go without putting myself at risk of being caught again…and I won't be able to see Gan Ning again."

Then, with a deep, shaky breath, she pulled the door open. It moved soundlessly on its hinges, as if not to let anyone know that someone was about to enter. A cold breath of air slipped out of the darkness behind the door, whispering slightly through her chocolate brown locks, drawing her into the room. Once inside, she reached up to the lanterns that hung from the wall on either side of the door and twisted the key-like knobs at their bases, causing them to come to life with moderately bright flames. She then turned to look around the room. There were shelves upon shelves filled with scrolls of different sizes lining the walls of the square-shaped room. In the center of the room sat a large table, and on it sat several large maps. Glancing back at the door once more, she walked over to the table and stood over the maps.

"Now, let's see if I can't find another way to Wu." she mumbled.

She ran her fingers over different trails connecting the two kingdoms, scrutinizing their lengths and the parts of Jian Ye they would lead her into. After a minute or so, her eyes came to rest on one trail in particular. This trail, unlike all the others on the map, was not labeled, and cut through a wooded area located on the southeastern end of He Fei and ended at Wu's east entry point.

"Yes…" she whispered softly to herself.

"Is someone in here?" a gruff voice called suddenly from outside the room, startling Ice badly.

She nearly fell forward onto the table, catching herself just before she made contact. Seconds later, the owner of the voice stuck his head in the door. It was Xiahou Dun.

"Ice, is that you?" he spoke, confusion apparent in his voice.

"Uh, hi, Xiahou Dun." Ice said, standing straight up again.

"What are you doing in here?" Xiahou Dun asked, coming into the room. "You know how Cao Cao is about this room."

"I-I know, I was just…I…I wanted to know what was so important about it." Ice said, unknowingly twiddling her fingers now.

Xiahou Dun smiled almost knowingly. "I doubt that's the only reason for you coming in here." he said.

"Um, why would you say that?" Ice asked nervously.

"I am no fool, Ice." Xiahou Dun replied. "I know about your journeys to and from Wu…and what happened the last time you made the trip."

Ice jumped slightly. "You…you do?" she squeaked.

"Let me guess…you are trying to find another way to get to Jian Ye, am I right?" Xiahou Dun asked, his tone suggesting he already knew the answer.

Ice gasped. _He does know!_ Dropping her hands to her sides, she glanced back at the maps. "You're right…guilty as charged." she admitted.

Xiahou Dun took a couple steps forward. "Listen…there is nothing wrong with traveling." he said. "We all have done so or will do so at some point in our lives. However, we must always regard our safety during our travels with the greatest of care. Even in our time of peace, there are those who seek to cause unrest in some kind of way. You must be careful, Ice. Liu Bei, even with all his "virtue" talk, is capable of stooping so low to harm someone who isn't even involved in his quarrels with Wu out of the sheer anger of being defeated repeatedly by Sun Jian."

Ice looked back at Xiahou Dun. Then, with a smile, she placed a hand over her heart.

"Then I make this promise." she said. "I promise never to be captured by anyone ever again."

Xiahou Dun crossed his arms over his chest, smiling once again. "Let us hope that you make good on that promise." he said. "Now let's get out of here, before Cao Cao comes along and has a horse."

Ice laughed lightly, following Xiahou Dun out of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

A dry groan escaped Gan Ning's throat as his eyes slowly came open. He found himself once again looking up at the ceiling of the infirmary, only now its red hue was accented by rays of sunlight shining into the room. _Back here again?_ he thought drearily. 

"Finally, awake, huh?" a voice came from his right.

He turned to see Ling Tong sitting in a chair next to the night stand.

"Yeah, I guess." Gan Ning said. "How long was I out?"

"The entire night." Ling Tong said. "The medics said you'd lost a considerable amount of blood from that wound on your arm, but you'd be alright provided you rest."

Gan Ning grunted, turning to look back at the ceiling.

"Now, what I can't figure out is why that whole Shu ambush even occurred." Ling Tong said, bringing a hand up to his chin in thought. "The only real reason I can come up with is that Liu Bei thought he could catch us off guard if he struck at night."

Gan Ning's body tensed involuntarily at the object of Ling Tong's thoughts.

"No…that's not the reason." he said.

Ling Tong looked at the ex-pirate. "What do you mean?" he asked. "If that's not it then what is?"

Gan Ning sighed deeply before turning back to Ling Tong.

"They were after me, Ling Tong." he said.

Ling Tong's eyes widened with apparent shock. "What?! How do you know that?!" he asked.

"I heard them say it." Gan Ning said. "They were charging me when the captain shouted, "Remember you mission! Gan Ning is to be brought back alive!" They attacked us with the intent of capturing me."

"…But, why?" Ling Tong asked. "I don't get it. What would they achieve by capturing…well, recapturing…you, other then another beating?"

Gan Ning looked back at the ceiling once more.

"I don't know." he said after a second or two.

* * *

The road was quiet, aside from the normal sounds of nature. Ice's eyes flitted over every inch of the way in front and to either side of her. Though she wasn't especially nervous, and was a ways away from the old war pass she had been traveling on, she still maintain an acute awareness of her surroundings, not wanting anyone or anything else flying out of the trees at her. The words of her cousins replayed over and over in her head. 

FLASHBACK

"_Be careful, Ice." Flame said. "I know you're taking a different road this time, but you must be aware of everything around you." _

_"That's right." Pyra chimed in, handing Ice her sword. "You can never know be too careful, so stay on your guard, understand?" _

_"Yes." Ice said. "Don't you worry, I shall return on time and unharmed this time around. I promise." _

_The twins smiled. "You had better." they said simultaneously._

END FLASHBACK

She reached down and patted her sword, which was strapped to her horse's saddle; it was a long, double-edged rapier, given to her as a gift on one of her many adventures.

"I'm ready this time." she said quietly to herself.

She held her hand there as her horse moved rapidly down the path, taking her closer and closer to her destination.

* * *

Gan Ning eased himself onto his bed, careful not to jolt his injured arm. He yawned once he was stretched out, and then proceeded to stare at the ceiling of his own room. 

"I don't know why you couldn't just stay in the infirmary." Ling Tong said, leaning against the doorpost just outside the ex-pirate's room. "You could have rested just as well in there."

"I'd rather rest in my own room." Gan Ning said.

He'd managed to convince the medics to let him go to his own quarters, with the promise that once he got there, he would immediately go to bed and rest. He chuckled slightly, remembering what happened the last time he was pent up in the infirmary.

"I still say you should have stayed there. At least they could have kept an eye on you there." Ling Tong said.

"I don't need anyone watching me, I'm perfectly fine." Gan Ning said, placing his good arm behind his head.

"Yeah, whatever." Ling Tong said. "You'd say the same thing with a sword sticking out of your back."

Gan Ning laughed lightly. "Yeah, you're probably right." he said with a yawn.

There was a period of silence then before either of them spoke again.

"I wonder how Ice is doing." Gan Ning said. "I haven't seen her in what seems like forever."

"I'm sure she's fine." Ling Tong said. "She's probably…"

He cut himself off when he saw someone swinging over the banister and onto the balcony; he smiled knowingly.

"Probably what?" Gan Ning asked, yawning yet again.

Ling Tong didn't respond. Gan Ning looked over at Ling Tong, a puzzled look on his face.

"Ling Tong?" he called to him, looking toward the doorway where he stood.

Ling Tong then stepped just inside the door, allowing for none other than Ice to enter.

"Ice?!" Gan Ning sputtered in surprise.

Temporarily forgetting his pain, he shot up in his bed.

"Hey." Ice said; she immediately noticed the bandages on his right arm as she walked over to him. "What happened to you?"

Gan Ning looked down at his arm.

"I, uh, had a little run in with Shu." he said.

"Shu attacked you?" Ice asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah." Gan Ning replied, looking back at Ice. "And if that shocks you, then the reason behind it will shock you even more."

Ice looked at the ex-pirate expectantly.

"They were trying to capture me…again, and I have yet to figure out what would possess them to do such a thing." Gan Ning explained.

Ice ran a hand through her hair as a swirl of emotions went to war within her. Her eyes kept averting back to Gan Ning's bandaged arm. _The way those bandages are layered…he got more than just a cut._ she observed.

"Ice?" Gan Ning said, looking at the girl who had now begun to pace back and forth by his bedside.

"Why? Why would Liu Bei just suddenly want to capture you?" Ice spoke aloud to no one in particular. "It doesn't make sense. What for? Why would he do that?"

"Ice…"

"I mean, is he purposely trying to start a war? Does he want so badly to be completely destroyed?" Ice's voice elevated slightly, anger beginning to overcome her other battling emotions.

"Ice, calm down..."

"First he captures me, knowing what would happen if anyone in Wei found out about what he had done, and now he goes after you?" Ice's voice continued to elevate.

Then in that instant, she abruptly stops pacing.

"You know what, if he wants to die so badly, then someone should do him the honor of lopping his paranoid head off." she said, her sudden eerie calm immediately rattling the nerves of the two men listening.

She then turned on her heels and headed toward the door.

"I'll be back." she said simply.

"Ice, don't!" Gan Ning said quickly, swinging his feet over the side of his bed and standing up.

Ice halted at the sound of his voice, as if it had somehow brought her out of her angry trance; she didn't turn around, however, but simply stood there, waiting for him to speak again. Gan Ning took a couple steps forward.

"Ice, look at me." he said gently.

Slowly, Ice turned around to face the ex-pirate. Gan Ning felt his heart sink at the sight of tears in her eyes. He closed the distance between them then, immediately pulling her to him with his good arm. Ice wrapped both arms around him as tight as she could and buried her face into his chest, unable to hold back her tears any longer. Gan Ning rested his chin on top of her head.

"You know, I was really worried about you, too…when I'd heard that you were captured." he said softly after a period of silence. "I had gotten so worked up that I had started to do the same thing you were about to do; I was gonna go to Jing and attempt to assassinate that bastard for what he had done. Only it took a little convincing to actually bring me back to my senses before I actually let the notion go."

Ice slowly looked up at Gan Ning, her blue eyes slightly red and her face stained with tears.

"You were?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Gan Ning said. "But, I wasn't doing it simply because I was angry with Liu Bei…I was angry with myself, too."

Ice's expression became a slightly confused one.

"Why?" she asked.

Gan Ning sighed before answering.

"Remember that promise I made to you when we first met?" he asked.

Ice nodded.

"That's why." he said. "I felt like I broke it that day, and it tore me up inside."

Ice smiled slightly. "You didn't break any promises, Gan Ning." she said. "I'm perfectly fine. You have nothing to worry about."

Gan Ning smiled in return. "And neither do you." he said, bringing his injured arm up to wipe the tears from her face.

Ice reached up and grabbed his hand, her eyes never leaving his face.

"That's good to know." she said.

Smiling even more now, Gan Ning brought his lips down upon hers.

"Uh, guys, we got a problem." Ling Tong said suddenly, causing the couple to immediately break their kiss.

"What do you mean by that?" Gan Ning asked.

"Someone's heading this way, and whoever it is too close for Ice to duck out without being seen." Ling Tong said. "We'll be in for it if she's seen."

"No you won't, because I won't be seen." Ice said, heading for Gan Ning's bed.

"What are you doing?" Gan Ning asked.

"Hiding." Ice said.

She then knelt down and carefully slid herself underneath the huge bed. Gan Ning snickered at her actions; not wanting to look out of place in his own room, he went to a chair that sat near his nightstand and sat down in it. Ling Tong also resumed his position on the doorpost. A minute or so later, none other than Shang Xiang appeared at the room door.

* * *

**What will be the resulting consequences for Liu Bei's attack on Gan Ning? Why did Shang Xiang suddenly appear at Gan Ning's room door? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Well, what did you think? All opinions welcome...**

**xLonely Soldierx**


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello again, everyone, and my apologies...again...for making you wait so long. For all of you who didn't read my profile page, I have just moved into a new house, which is lovely by the way, but there is just one problem... I am without cable, and because I am without cable, I am also without the internet (I'm about to go INSANE!!) But I was able to purchase my flash drive and get to the library. So, at long last, here is Chapter 21. Hope you enjoy it!!_

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors..._

**

* * *

**_Destined_

**Chapter 21**

Shang Xiang stepped just inside the door, smiling slightly when she saw Gan Ning.

"Hey, I heard you were out of the infirmary." she said. "Just thought I'd come and check on you."

Ling Tong laughed lightly, opening his mouth to comment; he closed it, however, after receiving an evil stare from the Wu princess. Gan Ning nodded, averting his eyes away from her.

"I'm fine, thanks." he said simply.

"Well, that's good to hear." Shang Xiang said.

There was a slight pause before anyone spoke again.

"I…guess I'll be going now. See ya." Shang Xiang said finally before turning and leaving.

Ling Tong watched her until she disappeared before breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

"Man, that was way too close." he said.

"Tell me about it." Gan Ning said, walking over to help Ice as she pulled herself from underneath the bed.

As she dusted herself off, Ice looked at Gan Ning.

"Hey…is it just me, or did it seem like Shang Xiang was hoping for you to say more than just "I'm fine, thanks."?" she asked curiously.

Gan Ning looked at her. "It did?" he asked vacantly.

"Yeah." Ice said, looking towards the doorway where Shang Xiang was standing a minute or so ago. "That's why there was an awkward pause between you guys before she just finally excused herself. Girls with her title usually aren't at a lost for words when they're talking to anyone else, especially not a girl with her personality…" She then looked back at Gan Ning, a knowing smile on her face. "Gan Ning…does Shang Xiang like you?"

Gan Ning stared blankly at Ice for a moment.

"How could you tell?" he asked.

Ling Tong, who had been listening from his spot at the doorway, immediately walked over to the two.

"Who wouldn't be able to recognize those emotions when you see them…or hear them…vaguely?" he asked.

"She really does like you?" Ice asked laughter evident in her voice. "Wow…so that explains why she was attempting to pierce through my soul with her eyes that day by the river."

Now both men stared blankly at the girl before them.

"You mean, you noticed that?" Ling Tong asked.

"Yeah, how could I not?" Ice replied. "That's why I came up to her and asked her if she didn't mind me being there. And even after I did that, I still didn't feel like she wanted me there…or rather she didn't want me there _with_ Gan Ning; that sudden outburst of hers confirmed my thoughts."

Gan Ning and Ling Tong looked at each other, shocked. Ice couldn't help but to laugh at them.

"Are you guys okay?" she giggled.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just a little shocked and surprised is all." Ling Tong said.

"What he said." Gan Ning said looking back at Ice. "You're quite the observant one."

Ice smiled, blushing lightly at his comment; she then stepped closer to him.

"I'm glad." she said, wrapping both arms around the ex-pirate's waist.

"Glad about what?" Gan Ning asked wrapping an arm around her in return.

"Even though the circumstances of our first encounter were nothing short of unromantic, and even with the affections of the Wu princess being practically offered to you out of her own hands, I'm glad that I was the one who you let into your heart."

Gan Ning smiled warmly at the girl in his arms.

"Likewise." he said softly, hugging Ice tighter.

Ling Tong stood back and merely watched the two, a small smile on his lips. _Those two are practically made for one another._ he thought. _Heh, and that makes me wonder even more just how Shang Xiang would have reacted if she actually walked in on them kissing._ Then, at that moment, an alarm went off in his head, turning his thoughtful expression into a grave one. _A reaction…_ He looked back at Gan Ning and Ice, who were still locked in their embrace. _Could Liu Bei have been…no way!_

"That's it!" he said aloud suddenly, startling Gan Ning and Ice.

"Ling Tong, what is wrong with you?" Gan Ning asked.

"Look, I don't mean to twist up the beautiful atmosphere, but I think I know what Liu Bei's goal was when he set those men out to capture you." Ling Tong said.

"What?!" Ice almost shouted.

Gan Ning looked at his friend, stunned. "Explain." he said.

* * *

Liu Bei stood on the balcony at the roof of his palace, overlooking the scenery below. Officers and troops moved swiftly over the palace grounds, and bustling villagers went on about their daily lives in the towns just outside of the palace itself. He inhaled deeply and released a long sigh. _It's peaceful now, but soon, all this…will be…_

"My lord." a voice clearly belonging to Zhuge Liang came from behind him.

"What is it, Zhuge Liang?" Liu Bei responded dryly.

The strategist moved to stand next to the emperor.

"My lord, you do know the inevitable consequences sure to befall us now…" he began.

"I am well aware of what is to come." Liu Bei stated, cutting the strategist short.

"What will you course of action be?" Zhuge Liang asked.

Liu Bei thought for a moment before answering.

"We will meet their attack whenever it is to occur." he replied simply after a few seconds.

Zhuge Liang looked at his emperor; a hint of shock passed over his ever expressionless features for just a few fleeting moments.

"My lord, surely you are not considering meeting Wu head on when and if they do decide to attack." he said. "Considering the current shape of our armed forces, it would be very unwise."

"Our forces will hold." Liu Bei said.

"My lord, you must take into consideration that…"

"Our forces _will_ hold." Liu Bei said curtly, turning to look into Zhuge Liang's face.

Zhuge Liang bowed his head. "My apologies for questioning your intentions, my lord." he said. "What would you have me do in preparation?"

Liu Bei turned his gaze back over the land below. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"Revise the plans you formulated for Gan Ning's capture at Jian Ye." he replied. "We will be making a second attempt in this next, practically inevitable battle."

Zhuge Liang paused slightly before responding.

"As you command, my lord." he said.

Standing straight again, he turned to walk away. Liu Bei's smile grew slightly. _The hour of revelation draws near, and at last, all will be brought to light and I will finally be able to put my mind at ease._ He gaze lifted to the horizon, his expression one of malicious determination. _I will not endure failure again…no one will escape this time…_

"Let me get this straight. You're saying that Liu Bei ordered my capture just to see what kind of reaction he would get from Wei?" Gan Ning restated what he had just been told.

"That has to be the reason." Ling Tong said. "Why else would he just suddenly attack you for no apparent reason whatsoever?"

Ice huffed. "If that is indeed the case, it only proves that the man is getting desperate." she said.

Gan Ning nodded in agreement. "He most certainly is if he would go so far as to try something like that." he said.

A period of silence passed between the three then.

"Well, any guesses on what's gonna happen next?" Ling Tong asked.

"The most likely thing would be a confrontation between us and Shu." Gan Ning said. "Sun Jian's definitely gonna want some retribution for what happened."

"Yeah, that's for sure, despite the fact that he hasn't the slightest clue as to what's really going on…"

"Soldier, go and retrieve generals Gan Ning and Ling Tong and escort them to the war council." a booming voice came from further down the breezeway.

"Yes sir." they heard a soldier say.

"Not again." Gan Ning muttered, turning to Ice. "Ice, you'd better go. The last thing we need is you getting caught here, and in my room of all places."

Ice giggled. "Yeah, you're right. Well, I'm gone, see ya." she said.

Before she could move, Gan Ning pulled her to him and landed a quick kiss before releasing her. Ice giggled again as she backed towards the door; she blew a kiss at him before running out of the room. Gan Ning smiled as he headed back for his bed. Ling Tong shook his head at the ex-pirate as he reassumed his position at the doorway.

"I swear I thought I'd never see the day when the great Gan Ning of the Bells would care about something other than fighting and beating the hell out of people." he chuckled.

Gan Ning stretched slightly before looking over at Ling Tong.

"Well consider yourself fortunate, my friend." he said. "Now, if only we could find something that you'd care about more than your hair."

"Haha. That's really funny, you bastard." Ling Tong said.

Gan Ning laughed. A few seconds later, the soldier appeared at the room door.

"Generals, you have been summoned to the war council." he said; a concerned expression crossed his features when he looked at the ex-pirate.

"General Gan Ning, will you be able to…"

Of course I can go." Gan Ning said. "My arm is injured, not my entire body."

"Oh, right, of course sir." the soldier said, bowing quickly. "We should be going then; I'm to escort you as well."

Ling Tong and Gan Ning shot knowing looks at each other before moving to follow the soldier.

* * *

Liu Bei pushed himself out of the giant chair at the head of the long table and looked over the gathering of generals that sat before him.

"Gentlemen, today we call together this war council to prepare for an immediate threat which has presented itself in the form of a pending battle." he stated. "This is a result of our previous attempt to capture the Wu General Gan Ning, which not only ended in failure, but has most likely given Sun Jian the impression that we were attempting to launch an attack at night while his army was unprepared and completely off guard."

The officers traded glances of shock and slight frustration as they began to mumble amongst themselves. Zhao Yun, who sat among them, watched the emperor wearily; a sudden ill feeling had filled the pit of his stomach. _What is this feeling all of the sudden?_ he thought. Liu Bei raised a hand, and immediately the room was silenced.

"In this battle that is sure to come, we have been presented with a rather golden opportunity." Liu Bei said. "This battle will give us another chance to capture Gan Ning."

Zhao Yun stared at Liu Bei in utter shock, feeling as if someone had punched him in his stomach now.

"My lord, what will be accomplished by capturing this particular general?" one officer asked.

Liu Bei looked at the general. "This man is the key to getting the answers that I have been trying to attain for quite sometime now." he replied. "It will be by his capture, that we will finally discover whether or not Wu has indeed become allies with Wei."

The officers nodded in understanding; Zhao Yun, however, was now frustrated beyond belief. Resting one elbow onto the table, he massaged his temples as his thoughts began to whirl around in his head. _Why is he doing this? To what point and purpose does he feel it necessary to risk the lives of his men in a foolish attempt to answer a question that has already been answered ten times over?! When will he finally see that?!_

"Zhao Yun, are you alright?" Liu Bei's voice instantly snapped him out of his thoughts as he directed his attention back to him.

"My apologies, my lord." he said. "I have been feeling a bit ill this morning is all; there is nothing to be concerned with. Please…continue."

Liu Bei nodded and continued. "Zhuge Liang will now explain to us our course of action."

Zhao Yun watched as Zhuge Liang stood from his chair and began to go over in detail the different formations and strategies to be used in the looming battle. _This will not end well…_he thought despairingly.

* * *

Sun Jian stroked his chin as he scanned the group of generals in front of him. Huang Gai, Zhou Tai, Taishi Chi, and Lu Meng sat to on the left side of the table; Zhou Yu, Ling Tong, and Gan Ning sat on the right side. At either side of him were Sun Ce and Sun Quan. His eyes, though they glanced over the faces of all the generals who now sat before him, repeatedly fell on Gan Ning. He bristled at the sight of the injury in the ex-pirate's arm. _Liu Bei, whatever you thought you were trying to do last night, it will be repaid to you with interest…_ With that thought, he stood from his chair and rested his hands on the table.

"Generals, we are all aware of the events that took place last night." he began. "My daughter, the two Qiaos, and Generals Gan Ning and Ling Tong, were suddenly attacked as they were returning to the palace and pursued all the way back to the palace gates. The attack was quelled there by Gan Ning, but it did not end without injury."

All the generals in the room looked over to Gan Ning, their eyes scanning over his bandaged right arm.

"Because of this attack and the injury caused to one of my generals, I have decided that we retaliate, and show Liu Bei just what happens when you attempt to enter the lair of the tiger."

Everyone in the room nodded and mumbled in agreement with the Wu emperor. Sun Jian then looked over towards Zhou Yu and nodded. The man then stood from his chair and looked over all the generals in the room.

"We can safely assume that Liu Bei is most likely expecting us to retaliate because of his actions against us." he stated. "However, what he cannot know for sure is when it will take place. He also cannot predict the format of our assault. Those factors are completely within our control. That is why I have come up with this strategy."

He summoned two soldiers carrying large maps to the table. When the maps were spread out on the table, Zhou Yu continued.

"Instead of an all-out, head-on assault, the likes of which Liu Bei will most likely be expecting, we will implement the element of surprise."

He guided his hand across the maps, allowing his finger to come to rest on lands marked as the location of Liu Bei's palace in Jing.

"According to several traveling reports and a record of battles on Shu soil, the westward side of the Jing castle has never been a point of attack by any enemy; this is due to the fact that this side of the palace is back-to-back with forested terrain and small mountains. There is also a gaping hole in the wall, created when a boulder or something of the like crashed into it ten years ago."

Zhou Yu lifted his eyes from the map and allowed them to come to rest on the generals once again.

"This, gentlemen, will be our entry point in our attack…the ultimate surprise attack." he stated proudly.

"Excellent plan, as always." Sun Jian said.

The generals nodded in agreement, praising the strategist for such an original idea.

"My lord, when will we march to battle?" Taishi Chi asked.

Sun Jian stood at the asking of that question. "We will march at nightfall." he declared. "Therefore, you must go ready yourselves and your men. Council dismissed."

With that, all the generals stood up, bowed deeply and filed out of the meeting room. As they walked back to their rooms to prepare, Ling Tong glanced over at Gan Ning.

"Will you be able to fight with that arm?" he asked.

"Of course I'll be able to fight." Gan Ning replied, looking at his arm. "This is just a flesh wound."

"Um, that "flesh wound," as you call it, caused you to collapse from a substantial loss of blood. And let's not forget the other important fact…this all occurred last night." Ling Tong said matter-of-factly.

"And your point would be?" Gan Ning prompted.

"What do you mean what is my point?" Ling Tong huffed, stopping in his tracks. "Do you enjoy staring death in the face all the time?"

Gan Ning chuckled, turning to face his best friend. "Look, even if my arm was about to fall off, I would still be going into this battle. I owe that bastard for what he did to me and Ice." he said. "And besides, you should be more concerned about yourself, because if you keep getting worked up and worrying yourself like that, you're gonna lose your hair…literally."

Ling Tong gaped as Gan Ning turned around and continued to walk, laughing. Once he regained his composure, Ling Tong walked after the laughing ex-pirate.

"You're a crazy person, I swear you are." he said.

* * *

**And there you have it! As Liu Bei predicted, Sun Jian is retaliating against him for what he thought was a failed attempt at a surprise attack on his forces. But what will occur when (and if) the Wu Emperor discovers the real motive behind Liu Bei's sudden attack? And what of the Shu emperor's plan to try again? All is soon to be revealed...**

**So, what do you think? All opinions welcome...**

**xLonely Soldierx**

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

__

Hello again, everyone. I am finally posting Chapter 22 of my story, and might I say that this was the hardest chapter ever to write. I never thought it would be this difficult to create a battle beginning to finish(well, difficult for me at least...you guys probably don't have any problems doing so, right?)! I kept writing and rewriting...even now I don't think it's perfect, and damn sure not the best, battle depiction ever, but hey, I get points for effort, right? Well, here goes nothing...on with Chapter 22!

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors, for the millionth time... _

* * *

Destined

_**Chapter 22**_

The air fell completely still that night, as if the world itself were holding its breath. The Wu army stood assembled at the front of the Wu palace, ready and waiting to begin their march. Sun Jian stood atop his palace steps, looking down at his men. Sun Ce and Sun Quan stood at either side of him.

"Father?" Sun Ce said.

Sun Jian looked at his eldest son.

"Godspeed." he said.

Sun Jian smiled and nodded. "Keep the palace safe." he said.

Both men nodded, bowing respectful to their father. "We will." they said.

Sun Jian nodded again before turning and descending the steps.

Gan Ning stood in place, looking down at his right arm and flexing it slightly. It did hurt a little more than he thought it would, but he wasn't concerned in the least; once he was in the heat of battle, the pain would all but disappear into the recesses of his mind.

"You alright?" Ling Tong asked.

Gan Ning looked over at him. "Yeah." he said with a slight smile.

"Gentlemen," Sun Jian's voice suddenly rang out, grabbing the two's attention, "this battle that we march to tonight will be one that we will remember, and that all of Shu will most definitely not soon forget. On this night, we will repay Liu Bei for his petty attempt at a sneak attack ten fold. Now, let us go and show this fool what happens when you attempt to enter the lair of the tiger!"

Everyone raised their weapons and cheered.

"Onward!" Sun Jian shouted.

With that, the army began its march to Jing. Back at the palace, Shang Xiang stood with the two Qiaos, watching the army depart from her balcony.

"I sure hope they can pull that surprise attack off." Xiao said.

"Yes, and that they all come back okay." Da added.

"They will succeed, and they will return." Shang Xiang said. "There's no doubt about that."

Her eyes found Gan Ning in the crowd of men, and followed him all the way out the palace gates. _He had better come back…_

* * *

Ice stood on her balcony that night, staring into the sky. She could not get to sleep; a feeling of worried anxiety had gripped her being the instant she set foot back in the gates of He Fei, and it had yet to lift from her. _This feeling…could it be from knowing that Gan Ning is going to be entering battle soon?_ she thought. Her mind then drifted back to the moment she learned that the ex-pirate had been injured by Shu soldiers. A frown shadowed her features. _If that is the reason for this feeling, then I will calm it by going into battle with him. That fool will pay for what he did!_ She spun around and marched into her room. She grabbed her rapier from its resting place on the wall next to her closet and prepared to march out of her room. When she got to the door, she stopped just before touching the knob. Her hand dropped limply down to her side.

"No…I can't…" she spoke quietly into the air.

She turned and walked back toward her window, laying her sword on her bed as she did so.

"Liu Bei would be literally handed all the proof he needed to start a tri-kingdom war, and with that war, the peace of this land would all but disappear. I'd…I'd be a fool to pull such a move."

She shivered slightly as she stepped back onto the balcony. Placing her hands on the rails, she stared back into the sky.

"Gan Ning…wherever you are, whatever you're doing…please be okay." she whispered.

* * *

Sun Jian and Zhou Yu stood outside the gaping hole in the rear wall surrounding the Shu palace eying the terrain for stray guards.

"It appears to be all clear, my lord." Zhou Yu said quietly.

Sun Jian nodded, and then turned back to the men behind him.

"It is time." he said. "Give Liu Bei an attack that will make him fear the might of the warriors of Wu until the end of his days."

He then raised his hand, signaling the soldiers to get ready. After a few seconds, he dropped it to shoulder level, and dozens of soldiers began to flood through the hole and disappear into the shadows of the wall and the palace itself.

"Archers, take out every guard atop the wall." Zhou Yu commanded.

"Yes sir." the unit said before dispersing.

Sun Jian looked at Zhou Yu. "Let us go." he said, unsheathing his sword.

Zhou Yu nodded, drawing his own weapon.

* * *

Gan Ning squatted and leaned his back against the north-facing wall of the palace. Jabbing his sword into the ground, he peaked around the corner. _The soldiers haven't made it to the front yet._ His eyes scanned the terrain, counting the number of soldiers walking the palace grounds.

"Hmmm…twelve on the ground…eight on the wall…this guy must be highly concerned about receiving a frontal attack, so concerned that he doesn't even take the time to look over his shoulder." he muttered.

Ling Tong looked at Gan Ning. "You said how many?"

"Twenty in all, twelve on the grounds, eight up on the wall." Gan Ning said.

"So, how are we gonna go about taking these guys out? If they're up on the wall, they're sure to see us." Ling Tong said.

Gan Ning pulled his sword out of the ground. "We can do it." he said simply, coming into a crouching position.

"Gan Ning…what are you about to do?" Ling Tong asked.

"Not I, we." Gan Ning said. "This is a sneak attack, Ling Tong. The whole point of it is not to be seen when it happens."

He glanced around palace grounds again.

"When I give the signal, we move out." he said.

Ling Tong nodded, crouching now. Gan Ning placed his Sea Master in a sheath on his back, and pulled a dagger from a sheath on his side.

"Stick to the shadows; get behind the soldiers before you attack." Gan Ning said. "GO!"

At that, Gan Ning and Ling Tong sprinted soundlessly across the palace grounds, sneaking up on the Shu soldiers that walked amongst the trees at the front of the palace. Within five minutes, the two had taken down ten of the soldiers with only two remaining, who currently paced back and forth on the gravel path running from the palace to the gates. Hiding behind a rather large bush situated along the path, Gan Ning watched as one of the soldiers drew closer to his hiding place. Shoving his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a gold coin.

"Humph, soldier or no, no one can resist the need to pick up stray money." he said to himself, smiling deviously.

When the soldier was close enough, Gan Ning lightly tossed the coin so that it landed just in front of the bush he hid behind. Hearing something fall, the soldier looked in the direction of the sound.

"Hey, what was…huh, what's that?" he said, walking towards the bushes.

He smiled when he saw what it was. "Hmmm…a gold co-…"

The soldier was abruptly cut off when he was dragged into the bushes. A little further up the path, the other soldier turned around.

"What was that?" he breathed.

Seconds later, a dagger dug itself into the back of his neck, and he staggered backwards into the trees.

"Humph, never had a chance." Gan Ning mumbled, pulling his dagger from the fallen soldier's neck.

"Well, that's all of the ground troops." Ling Tong said. "Now, what are we gonna do about the ones on the wall?"

"We're gonna do…nothing." Gan Ning replied, looking up at the wall.

"No, seriously, what are we gonna…" Ling Tong cut himself off when he caught a glimpse of the troops on the wall.

One by one, they disappeared, each with an arrow jutting from their bodies.

"Nevermind." Ling Tong said.

Gan Ning smiled as he put away his dagger and unsheathed his Sea Master once again. "The party's finally getting ready to started." he chimed.

Elsewhere on the grounds, a soldier ran up to Sun Jian. "Sir, all troops station on the walls and around the palace have been eliminated without incident." he reported. Sun Jian smiled.

"Good, then let us begin." he said, raising his sword in the air. "All units, attack the palace, now!" he shouted.

Then, all at once, the Wu attack force began charging the palace, their battle cries echoing into the night air.

* * *

Inside the palace, door guards ran around frantically, hearing the battle cries that sprang up in the night sprang up in the night.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!" they screamed. "THE WU ARMY IS ATTACKING THE PALACE!!"

Within seconds, soldiers were running up and down the hallways, trying to organize themselves to fend off their attackers.

"Brace the doors!" one captain cried. "Do whatever you have to; just don't let the doors come open!"

Liu Bei ran through the halls. "Curses, I've been caught off guard." he muttered under his breath.

Reaching the foyer, he was immediately met by his generals.

"My lord, what are your orders?" Guan Yu asked urgently. "The soldiers won't be able to hold the doors for much longer."

"We shouldn't expect them to." Liu Bei said. "By the sound of it, that attack force is about the size of a small scale army."

"What do you want us to do?" Zhang Fei asked.

"We have no choices left to us other than to go out there and meet them head-on." Liu Bei said. "Soldiers, prepare to charge!" T

he soldiers stopped bracing the doors and stood at the ready. Liu Bei tightened his grip on his sword.

"Attack now!" he shouted.

At that, Shu soldiers barged out of the doors and began their attack. Liu Bei looked around and spotted Zhao Yun, preparing to cut through the Wu troops preventing them from exiting the palace. He ran up to him and grabbed him before he could charge out.

"Zhao Yun, I have a special task for you." he said.

"What would that be, my lord?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Once you get out of the palace, find Gan Ning. I know that Sun Jian must have brought him along to aid in this attack." Liu Bei said. "When you find him, do whatever you can to capture him and bring him to me."

Zhao Yun flinched ever so slightly at Liu Bei's order.

"My lord, with all due respect, I do not think that now is the time to be thinking about capturing someone." he said. "If indeed Sun Jian did bring Gan Ning with him, then he truly intends to cripple our forces in the worse way. I think that right now, we need to focus on…"

"I said capture him and bring him to me!" Liu Bei snapped.

"But my lord, ignoring hundreds of soldiers just to go after one man is unwise right now, especially when we were not at full strength." Zhao Yun reasoned.

"I will not have my orders questioned!" Liu Bei spat. "If you are incapable of carrying them out, then I will do it myself!"

Zhao Yun sighed, and then bowed. "I will do as you command, my lord." he said.

Liu Bei smiled. "Good. Now go." he said.

"Yes sir." Zhao Yun said as he turned to fight his way through the crowds of quarrelling soldiers.

When he was far enough away, he looked back at the Shu emperor. _My lord, you've let your good judgment be clouded by this unfounded fear of a nonexistent alliance, and it is slowly consuming you, causing you to blindly seek answers that have already been found._ Ducking the swing of a soldier's sword, he cut the man down with ease and pressed on through the crowd. _I will do as you have instructed me, and find General Gan Ning, but it will not be to capture him…_

* * *

Gan Ning swung his sword wildly, cutting down soldiers left and right with every swing.

"Is this all you peons have got?!" he shouted as he sliced through the abdomen of another soldier. "I haven't even broken a sweat yet!"

At that moment, a group of about ten soldiers charged him at once. Within a matter of seconds, all of them were on the ground, lying in a pool of their own blood.

"Humph, nice try." he muttered.

"Gan Ning of Wu!" a voice shouted behind him.

Gan Ning swung around to see an officer charging him. Wasting no time, Gan Ning began running at the officer as well. When the two meet, their weapons clashed in a deadlock.

"So then you are Gan Ning of Wu." the officer said.

"Come now, is it really important for you to know who I am?" Gan Ning sneered. "You won't live long enough for it to be of any value to you."

With a stunning show of force, Gan Ning forced the officer backwards, causing him to lose his footing slightly. Seeing the opportunity, Gan Ning raised his sword above his head and brought it down swiftly with the intent of hacking the man into two. The officer quickly brought his spear up defend himself.

"You misunderstand. I am not here to fight with you."

"Well then I guess today's you unlucky day." Gan Ning said, pushing against the officer's spear with more force attempting to break it in half.

"Please, you must listen to me." the officer said. "My name is Zhao Yun, and it is not my wish to fight any of you here."

Gan Ning gasped, immediately recognizing the name. _This man...is the one that saved Ice..._ All at once, he broke the deadlock and brought his weapon to his side.

"Zhao Yun?" he breathed.

"Yes, and I've come here to warn you of Liu Bei's intentions in this battle that he knew would take place." Zhao Yun said. "However, as not to draw suspicion, we should at least pretend to be fighting while I explain."

Gan Ning nodded and immediately began attacking again, only this time without much force behind his blows.

"Liu Bei…intended to use this battle as a means of…trying to capture you again." Zhao Yun said, ducking Gan Ning's sword and blocking a kick he threw with his spear.

Gan Ning frowned. "Why is he…so bent on getting…his hands on me?" he asked, his sword clanging against Zhao Yun's spear as he blocked his attacks.

"It is because he thinks that it will bring him the answers he desires as far as the alliance between Wu and Wei is concerned." Zhao Yun answered, deadlocking with Gan Ning once again.

"But there is no alliance." Gan Ning said.

"I am aware of that." Zhao Yun said. "That night that she was captured, Lady Ice informed me of this, saying she rescued you out of the goodness of her own heart, not out of the duty of an alliance. But Liu Bei refused to believe it, and after the Lady got away, he became more determined than ever, thus leading him to send out an ambush party to capture you."

Breaking the deadlock once again, the two charged at one another again, the clanging of their weapons adding to the chorus of clashing swords and spears.

"And when that failed…he decided to use the inevitable battle that would follow…as consequence to his failed attempt as another opportunity to go after you again." Zhao Yun said.

"…And I'm guessing that you're the one he sent…" Gan Ning said.

"That is correct…but I will have no part in his plots." Zhao Yun said. "I know what will happen…if he does not cease his behavior. Our land will fall to ruin…we will be utterly destroyed. Liu Bei, he has blinded himself to this fact…and now it has come to this."

Gan Ning remained silent, taking in the warrior's words.

"It would appear that Wu…has obtained victory." Zhao Yun said. "Our soldiers are retreating."

Then, at that moment, he jumped away from Gan Ning.

"Please, I need you to injure me." he said.

Gan Ning gaped at the man, shocked by his unusual request.

"Please do it." Zhao Yun said. "I have defied my lord's orders and have refused to capture you…but I do not wish for him to know this. This is my way of attempted persuasion, to let him see how futile his efforts are and how dangerous it is to those under him."

After a second or two, Gan Ning conceded, tightening his grip on his sword. Then, with one swift swing, he cut Zhao Yun across his torso. Zhao Yun cried out in pain; though the wound was not deep enough to cause serious damage, it immediately began to ooze blood. Falling to one knee, he looked up at Gan Ning.

"T-thank you." he said shakily. "Now…go, rejoin...your forces."

Gan Ning nodded, and turned to walk away. "Thank you." he said glancing back only for a second before he disappeared into the crowd of now cheering Wu soldiers.

* * *

Liu Bei stood in the doors of his palace, looking over the damage done by the Wu army. Officers went around surveying the scene for survivors and counting the number dead. _Curses…_ he thought, clinching his fist.

"My…my lord…" Zhao Yun's voice drew him out of his trance.

Liu Bei turned and produced a look of shock when he saw the general approaching him. Zhao Yun staggered towards the Shu emperor, his spear the only thing supporting him; there was a cut stretching down the length of his torso oozing deep red blood.

"Zhao Yun, what happened? Where is Gan Ning?" he asked frantically.

"Forgive me…my lord…for I have…failed. Gan Ning…he got…got away…from me…"

Unable to stand any longer, Zhao Yun collapsed.

"Zhao Yun!" Liu Bei rushed to his general's side. "Medic! We need a medic over here right now!" he shouted.

Zhao Yun soon heard the voices of the other generals over his head, calling out to him as he slipped unconsciousness.

* * *

The Wu army began their journey home, victorious in their bout against Liu Bei. Every soldier bubbled with pride as they talked amongst themselves, anticipating the celebrating that would take place once they were back in Jian Ye. Gan Ning, however, walked in silence, his mind still trying to absorb the conversation he'd had with Zhao Yun. _Liu Bei…would purposely go into battle just to capture me? He would willingly attempt to start a war just to find his "truth?" How could anyone, much less an emperor, be so foolish, so willing to put everything he has on the line for the sake of trying to resolve a matter that has already been resolved? That fool doesn't deserve the head on his shoulders…_

"Gan Ning, are you alright?" Ling Tong asked. "You've been awfully quiet since we left Jing."

Gan Ning glanced at his best friend, and then looked forward again. "We'll talk about it when we get back." he said.

"…Uh…okay…" Ling Tong said; he decided against asking what it was that the pirate wanted to talk about.

* * *

**The battle between Shu and Wu forces ended with a not-to-surprising victory for Sun Jian, an overwhelming earfull of information for Gan Ning, and yet another humiliating failure for Liu Bei. And now Zhao Yun, one of his best and most loyal generals, has returned to his side, wounded. What will be the Shu emperor's course of action now? Will he finally give up his fruitless search for answers, or will he continue to charge blindly forward? And, after learning Liu Bei's true intentions, what will Gan Ning's reaction be? We shall see... **

**So, how'd you like it? Was it too short? Too long? Too vague? Tell me what you think. All opinions welcome...**

**xLonely Soldierx**

**P.S. - I will be posting one of my new stories up really soon. I'm really excited and anxious to see how it will do. Stay posted.**

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello everyone, I'm back, and as promised, I have the next chapter of my story. This chapter was actually **harder** to write than the battle chapter, if you can believe that. I guess it's 'cause I'm actually building up to something (/giggles sneakily whilst rubbing hands together/ I'm not telling...)that's to take place in the next chapters, and this chapter was the starting point. Well, in the end, I got it done, and now I can breathe easy. Well, here we go, on with Chapter 23!_

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors..._

* * *

_Destined_

_**Chapter 23**_

Zhao Yun groaned slightly as his eyes slowly blinked open. His vision was slightly blurred, but the swirl of colors slowly evened themselves out and turned into the shapes of objects in the room. The first things to catch his sight were his weapons decorating the wall across the room. _Well, I see that I am in my room._ he discerned mentally. He brought his hand up and gently rested in on his torso. He flinched when he made contact; the wound was bandaged, but it was still rather sore to the touch. A soft breeze blew through his open window, carrying on it the light scent of rain. Zhao Yun turned his head slightly to look out the window. Rain fell silently from a gray sky, dampening the grounds below. _Hmm…rain…it is oddly fitting for a day such as today._ he thought with a soft sigh. _Shu_ _has once again suffered another loss at the hands of Wu…another meaningless depletion of its forces. And today, the heavens refuse to let the sun shine upon us, and have rather sent rain to us on this day, finding it better suited to match our dampened spirits…_ The sudden sound of hushed voicesjust outside of his room door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Voices?" he breathed, turning away from the window to listen.

* * *

"Brother, has Zhao Yun awakened yet?" Zhang Fei asked.

"I am not sure. I have just come to check on him." Liu Bei replied. "I pray that he is alright."

"I am sure that he is healing well, Brother." Guan Yu said. "It will take more than a simple scratch to keep him down."

Liu Bei nodded. "Yes…you are right." he said. "However, I will not allow him to enter battle again until he is fully healed. According to the medics, despite not being fatal, the slash was still rather deep and will take some time to heal."

"Understandable." Guan Yu said.

Zhang Fei nodded in agreement.

"That will not cease our overall actions, though." Liu Bei said. "The worst has taken place…that battle is behind us now. We must now focus on what we must do presently. We are still without Gan Ning, and thus, still without the answers that I seek."

Guan Yu stroked his long beard. "Brother, you speak as if you have already begun to come up with a plan." he said. "Am I right in my assumption?"

"That you are, Guan Yu." Liu Bei said. "These are my thoughts… We've been placing too much of our focus on only half of the equation."

"…The…equation, Brother?" Guan Yu repeated, somewhat confused.

"Yes, the equation that is the possibility of an alliance between Wu and Wei." Liu Bei replied. "We've been focusing so much on Wu's part in it that we neglected the other half – Wei."

"Ah, yes, I understand what you're saying." Zhang Fei said. "So, your plan has something to do with this equation of yours?"

"It does, and it is thus. While we still need to do everything possible to capture that Wu pirate, perhaps we can also work to capture someone from Wei as well." Liu Bei explained. "This way, we can gauge the reactions of both Wu and Wei, and then we shall surely find the answers that I seek."

"Hmmm, that is a very interesting strategy." Guan Yu stated. "However, there is one critical question that must be answered if it is to work."

"And what would that question be?" Liu Bei asked.

"The question is…how is it that you plan to capture someone from Wei?" Guan Yu said. "Since the ambush and capture of that Wei girl on the old war pass, there's been no more sign of travelers. They probably fear being taken prisoner by us; not even our own people will travel on that pass now for fear of mistaken identity."

"It is for these purposes that we have strategists." Liu Bei said. "Come, let us go find Zhuge Liang and further perfect my plan."

"Brother, did you not come here to look in on Zhao Yun?" Zhang Fei asked just as Liu Bei prepared to walk away.

The Shu Emperor spun on his heels. "Yes, you are right. I'd nearly forgotten." he said.

Opening the room door, he looked inside towards the bed further into the room. There Zhao Yun lay, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling with steady, even breathes. Liu Bei closed the door.

"He's either unconscious or fast asleep. In any case, I dare not disturb him while he's in such a peaceful looking state." he said. "We shall return to check on him later in the day. Maybe he'll have awakened by then."

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei nodded and followed after Liu Bei.

* * *

When he was sure that the three were no longer standing outside his door, Zhao Yun's eyes shot open. Slowly sitting up as not to agitate his injury, he ran a hand over his face.

"My lord…why? Why won't you let this go?" he whispered into the air.

He then placed his hand on his stomach, a small sigh escaping him. "Tch…I knew that this would not work. How could I not have known?" he said, berating himself. "And yet, I tried anyway, hoping that maybe he'd end this farce if he saw what will inevitably happen to everyone around him if he doesn't. Now it seems all I've done is add dry wood to a growing flame."

After a minute or so, he carefully climbed out of bed and staggered toward his desk. "It has come to this…now he intends to draw Wei into this seemingly unending circle of events." he said as he sat down, grabbing a piece of parchment and a pen.

After dipping the pen in ink, he began to write. "I cannot allow this situation to grow any more than it has. I cannot allow it to take root in Wei and destroy the peace of that land."

* * *

Gan Ning and Ling Tong stood on the balcony that morning in silence, watching the rain fall in waves to the ground below. Every now and then Ling Tong would glance over at Gan Ning out of the corner of his eye, waiting for him to say something…anything at all. The pirate hadn't said much of anything after they're extremely brief conversation on the road back from Jing last night, and since then, he had been wondering just what it was that Gan Ning wanted to talk about. After a few more minutes, Ling Tong sighed, mentally deciding that if he didn't come out and ask what the deal was, he'd never find out.

"…So…what was it that you wanted to talk about…you know…that had to wait until we got back here?" he asked, shattering the silence.

There was a slight pause before the ex-pirate responded. "…I met him." he said. "I met the man that saved Ice the night she was captured by Liu Bei…Zhao Yun."

Ling Tong looked at Gan Ning. "That's it?" he asked. "That had to wait until we got back here? You could have told me that last night…"

"No, that's not it." Gan Ning said, abruptly cutting Ling Tong off. "After I met him, he told me what Liu Bei's real plans were for that battle we just fought."

"What do you mean "real plans"?" Ling Tong asked.

Gan Ning's fists clenched as he spoke. "Liu Bei intended to use that battle to try and capture me again, and Zhao Yun was the one he sent to do it."

Ling Tong stood up straight from his leaning position. "Are you saying that this guy is _still_ trying to get at you, despite all that's happened to shut him down already?!" he asked dumbfounded.

Gan Ning nodded slowly; a low growl rumbled in his chest. "I can't believe the nerve of this guy! His troops were practically being decimated, and he still finds time to send one of his top generals after me! He's insane!"

"Yeah…and he still failed." Ling Tong said a somewhat smug edge evident in his tone. "Not even his best warriors are a match for you. Why doesn't he just give up?"

Another pause.

"Truthfully, the guy wasn't half bad." Gan Ning admitted.

Ling Tong rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, but the point here is he still lost so he needs to come off this crazy "capture Gan Ning" kick his on." he declared.

Gan Ning laughed lightly at his friend.

"So, I'm gonna head down to the dining hall. You coming?" Ling Tong asked.

"Nah…not really hungry right now." Gan Ning replied.

Ling Tong blinked at the ex-pirate. "Not hungry? Hey you're not secretly dying on me, are you?" he asked.

"Don't be an idiot, man." Gan Ning muttered.

"Okay, fine, suit yourself." Ling Tong said as he walked away, visibly unconvinced.

Gan Ning watched Ling Tong until he disappeared around the corner before turning to look back out at the rain. A few minutes later, the sound of footsteps came from the closed end of the breezeway. An effortless smile curved the ex-pirate's lips as he immediately knew who it was. He turned to face Ice as she sauntered over to his side.

"Hey." she said simply. "Alone today?"

"For the moment." Gan Ning replied.

He pushed a lock of damp brown hair out of her face. "Nothing stops you, huh?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

Ice giggled as she surveyed her dampened appearance. "Not a thing." she chimed, turning to lean on the railing next to him. "Besides…I've had this really powerful urge to come see you again since yesterday."

Gan Ning looked at Ice, slightly stunned. "What for?" he asked.

Ice sighed. "I don't know." she replied quietly. "It was like, the instant I got back home; I suddenly started feeling really anxious and restless, and I had to fight the urge to just turn around and come back to you with everything I had." She looked at Gan Ning. "I guess…it was the fact that I knew you would be entering battle against Liu Bei as some point, and it scared me, because I…still remember what happened the last time…" Her voice trailed off, and she averted her gaze to her hands.

Gan Ning tensed slightly at her words, shifting his gaze back out at the rain. "…Well, I can understand that, since…we did go to battle with Liu Bei." he said.

Ice looked back at him; a look of shock decorated her features. "You…_did_ go to battle with him? As in, you've already _went_?" she asked.

Gan Ning nodded, looking back at her.

"When did you…wait…you went…"

"Last night." Gan Ning finished her sentence. "After you left, Ling Tong and I were taken to the war council, where Sun Jian declared that we were to go to battle with Liu Bei at nightfall."

Ice simply stared at Gan Ning for a minute or so, before she realized that her hands were trembling. Without hesitation, Gan Ning reached out and grabbed her shaking hands.

"So then…my worry…wasn't for nothing?" she asked quietly.

"No, in a sense, it wasn't." Gan Ning said, squeezing her hands slightly.

Ice sighed shakily, a knot suddenly forming in her throat. She averted her gaze to the ground when the sudden sting of tears became present in her eyes. Instinctively, Gan Ning pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm not hurt, Ice. The last time I was in a serious battle with Shu, I only got hurt because I was caught off guard…and I would never let that happen to me twice in a row." Gan Ning said softly. "You don't have to worry anymore, okay?"

A single tear slid down Ice's cheek as she nodded. "Okay." she said in a half-whisper.

Gan Ning smiled, breaking the embrace so that he could see Ice's face. Ice smiled up at him, allowing the tears to dry from her eyes. She then linked her arm around his and leaned into his side, her head only coming up to his shoulder.

"So, how'd it go…the battle, I mean?" she asked.

Gan Ning sighed. "It was…interesting. Short, but interesting." Gan Ning responded. "And it's not because the soldiers were any good. I met, or rather sought out by, the man who saved you when you got captured that time. Zhao Yun's his name, if I recall correctly."

"Yes. I owe him for that." Ice said. "Did you fight him?"

"That's just it." Gan Ning said. "It started out that way…on my end at least…and then he told me who he was and that he wasn't there to fight me."

Ice's brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "Well then…if he wasn't there to fight you, then what was he there for?"

Gan Ning sighed before answering. "He was there to warn me. He told me that Liu Bei knew that the battle would take place as a consequence to his attempted attack on me, and that he intended to use it as another opportunity to try and capture me. He was the one that Liu Bei sent to do it."

Ice looked up at Gan Ning. "But he disobeyed." she said.

"Yeah; he said he refuses to be a part of Liu Bei's schemes, and that he knows that the land of Shu will face decimation if he doesn't just let it go." Gan Ning said.

Ice looked at Gan Ning for a second more before looking back at the rain. "Well I hope he's alright. Liu Bei's probably having cows now."

"I hope he's alright, too…because before we parted ways, he asked me to injure him."

Ice snapped her head back towards Gan Ning. "What?!" she forced out.

"My reaction exactly." Gan Ning said looking at Ice's expression. "He said that did not wish for Liu Bei to discover his defiance and that it was his way of "attempted persuasion," that maybe if Liu Bei saw _him_ injured, he would cease his stupid, self-imposed quest."

Ice once again turned to look back at the rain. "Hmm…I doubt that will work." she said.

Gan Ning looked back out at the rain as well. "Yeah, so do I."

* * *

Ling Tong reached the dining hall and opened the door just in time for his cousins to walk out.

"Hi, Ling Tong." the Qiaos said when they saw him, their voices heavy with sadness.

"Hey…what's wrong with you two?" Ling Tong asked.

"It's Shang Xiang…she's a little depressed." Da replied.

"Yeah, and we've been trying to cheer her up all morning, but nothing's working." Xiao added.

Ling Tong looked at the two confusedly. "What the hell is she depressed for? Did somebody die or something?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing like that." Da said. "I think…it's because of…you know…Gan Ning rejecting her."

Ling Tong gaped at Da's explanation. "What?! She's still being weepy about that?! Come on, I mean, what's it been…four, maybe five days ago since that happened?"

"Ling Tong, stop being so insensitive. It takes time to get over things like this." Da chided.

"Tch, yeah…if you're a girl…" Ling Tong muttered, folding his arms.

Xiao huffed in annoyance, walking up to Ling Tong and kicking him in his shin.

"Ouch! What was that for-"

"Shang Xiang is a girl! So since you think that she should over it by now, why don't you go and cheer her up!" Xiao snapped.

At that, both she and Da both turned on their heels.

"And don't come out of there until you do just that!" Da said as they walked away, their noses in the air.

Rubbing his now sore leg, Ling Tong watched as the two girls rounded a corner and disappeared before dropping his head, sighing in exasperation.

"Great…stuck with recovery duty." he muttered.

Standing up straight again, he slowly opened the door and entered the dining hall.

"I hate recovery duty." he grumbled as he scanned the many tables in the dining hall until his eyes came to rest on Shang Xiang.

She was sitting by herself, her chin resting in her palm, poking at the food in front of her with her chopsticks. Her brown hair cascaded over her face for lack of her headband, partially obscuring her eyes; she sighed deeply, obviously unaware of the eyes on her. Ling Tong's expression softened somewhat. _Wow…guess they weren't kidding after all…_ he thought as he made his way over to her table.

Shang Xiang didn't bother to look up when Ling Tong sat down, rather continued to toy with the food on her plate.

"Hey…you gonna eat that food, or are you just gonna sit here and watch it all day?" Ling Tong asked half-jokingly.

Shang Xiang didn't respond.

"What, no laughs? Man you really are depressed." Ling Tong said.

Shang Xiang dropped the chopsticks on the table and looked up at Ling Tong then. "Wouldn't you be? Wouldn't you be just like this if you finally opened up to a person about how you feel only to find out that they don't feel the same way?"

Ling Tong shook his head. "So Gan Ning doesn't like you in that way, big whoop. No need to get all depressed over it."

"Argh, you don't understand." Shang Xiang said. "I really, truly had feelings for him. How can he just shut me down like that, without any good, valid reason?"

"He's not the only guy out there, Shang Xiang."

"He's the only guy I'll ever really like."

Ling Tong growled as he ran a hand over his face. "You don't know that." he snapped. "I mean, you can't possibly know that if all you're doing is moping around all boo-hoo about something that happened almost a week ago. Jeez, all he said is that he didn't like you like that, not that he hated you. It's not the freaking end of the world, dammit! Sure, be sad about it for maybe a day or two, and then move on. There are more guys than Gan Ning that exist in this world!"

Shang Xiang stared at Ling Tong in disbelief, trying to absorb his words. _He just made…perfect sense…_

Ling Tong let out another exasperating sigh. "Jeez, why the hell am I talking about this stuff? I feel like a damn parent…no, I feel like a…a girl! I'm not supposed to be telling you this crap! It's the Qiaos' job!"

A small smile worked its way onto Shang Xiang's lips as he pushed himself into a standing position.

"Hey, look, just…just cheer up, okay?" he said as he started to walk away. "I've got to get out of here before I disgrace my manhood any further."

Shang Xiang watched him until he exited the dining hall before picking up her chopsticks again and starting on her breakfast. Her smile grew as she munched on her food, Ling Tong's words finally beginning to sink in.

"So, it's time to move on, is it?"

* * *

**Wow, there's a lot going on here! Liu Bei's concocting a new plan that will not only set Wu on edge, but could disturb the peace in the kingdom of Wei. Zhao Yun, overhearing Liu Bei's new schemes, finally decides enough is enough and proceeds to make a move to thwart his lord's plans. Gan Ning reveals to Ling Tong and Ice the details of his encounter with Zhao Yun on the battlefield, and Ling Tong tells Shang Xiang to get a grip over breakfast. Where will all this lead? Will Liu Bei's plans find a starting point? Can Zhao Yun somehow create some interference and throw them off track? What is Shang Xiang smiling about? You shall soon find out...**

**So, what'd ya think? All opinions welcome...**

**xLonely Soldierx**


End file.
